Natsu and the Fairies
by shinji01ikari
Summary: A series of Oneshots featuring Natsu and the ladies of Fairy Tail. Contains Lemons.
1. Mirajane

**Natsu and the Fairies**

**AN:** Here's another fic and this time it will be a series of lemony oneshots featuring Natsu and the different women from Fairy Tail. I don't know if this has been done though I'm sure it has.

**Chapter 1: The Demon and the Dragon**

"Ahhhh…Natsu… stop playing…Nnn…teasing me, Haa…haa" Mirajane gasped writhing in pleasure sandwiched between the counter and Natsu behind her. Natsu suckled on her earlobe, trailing kisses on her smooth neck and along her shoulders as she leaned to the side to give him better access. His left hand caressing her right breast over her dress, kneading and squeezing the soft orb of flesh, rolling his palm over her erect nipple visible through her dress its brother massaged her thigh.

"Why rush Mira? Nobody's here but us" Natsu whispered as he dragged his tongue along her neck nipping and lightly sucking on the tender flesh, he held her chin turning her head to face him and kissed her deeply intertwining his tongue with hers, sucking fiercely on her mouth as she moaned and writhed under his grip. After a few minutes Natsu pulled back sucking on Mirajane's tongue for a few seconds before releasing it.

"Haa…haa, but we were…Nnn…almost…caught last time" Mirajane replied through heavy breaths remembering what happened a mere week ago.

They were doing it again inside the guild at her bar in the middle of the day as it was very rare to find the guild empty during such times. The couple feeling a little frisky decided to do it. Natsu went over the counter and the moment he landed on the other side slipped dragging Mirajane on top of him. They laughed for a short while before they started kissing, groping and grinding with each other. Too busy with their own world they didn't hear someone enter the guild until she was close to the bar called and out for Mira, startled by the sudden arrival Mirajane shot up from her spot and Natsu hid inside her dress.

"Yeah, that was close one" Natsu laughed nuzzling her neck as his hands continued their ministrations. "But it's already late at night; nobody goes back to the guild after everyone leaves"

"But still…Nnn…I still feel uneasy though" Mirajane replied her mind slowly succumbing to the pleasures her lover is showering her as she feels like she's forgetting something.

"Well, let me banish all your worries" Natsu turned her head initiating another heated lip lock with the silver haired beauty as Mirajane held his cheek. He held the straps of her dress and slowly slid them down her shoulders the pink garment pooling just below her breast. Natsu groped her left breast rolling it along his hand before gripping the base of her bra lifting it up and exposing her enormous breast into the cold air of night, her nipples stiffening at contact from the cold air.

Natsu cupped her breast kneading the soft flesh as they spilled through his fingers. Soft mewls of pleasure escaped from her lips as he continued to rub, knead and roll the fleshy orbs. His left hand traveled downward caressing her thighs as he grip her skirt pulling it up until his calloused palm met her smooth thighs caressing it before going to its intended target cupping her moistening sex rubbing it through her satin panties as his right hand found her stiff nipple gently rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as his mouth busied itself from tasting her skin, Mirajane's left hand tangled her fingers through his spiky locks as the other caressed Natsu's forearm urging him on. Slipping her underwear to the side, traced her slit and slipped his middle finger inside her sopping cunt as he tugged and pinched her taut nipple causing her to release a sweet and lovely voice, pressing her back flush against Natsu at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Natsu began pleasuring his lover to orgasm pumping his finger into her hot sex in time with pleasuring her breast and nipple as her desired climax slowly build, breathes coming in short and labored pants, pleasure filled moans escaped her lips as Natsu doubled his efforts adding another finger inside her and another. Dark spots appeared at the corner of her eyes as her as she screamed her lungs out as the pleasure tore through her.

"I'M CUMMING!" Mirajane screamed hanging limply across Natsu's strong arms as he peppered her cheeks with kisses and nuzzled her neck.

"How was it?" Natsu asked a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"Amazing" Mirajane replied simply as she kissed him chastely that he returned with a full blown kiss spinning her around and crushing her breast against his chiseled chest, his hands caressing her back and butt. Mirajane's hand wandered over his toned torso loving the feel of the rippling muscles underneath, running her hands over his abs and chest up to his shoulders removing the black vest he always wore.

Grabbing Mirajane's firm thighs Natsu lifted her up and placed her over the edge counter as he extracted himself from her lips, lowered himself up to Mirajane's heaving breast kissing both nipples before settling on the right suckling on the sensitive tip, nipping and rolling it around his tongue as its sister is fondled by Natsu's trained hands. Wrapping her arms around Natsu's head whispering words of encouragement as he alternated between breasts slowly bringing the beautiful Majin into another orgasm, sinking lower until he is face first into her soaked sex as he massaged her inner thighs, pressing his nose over her pussy loving the heady scent as he gripped the bands around her hips pulling them down the satin material dangling on her left ankle.

Dragging his tongue along her pussy lips parting them as he reached the sensitive bundle of nerves at its tip placing his mouth around it, sucking on the sensitive bud and flicking it with his skilled tongue honed through years of pleasuring the woman in front of him who arched her back at the immense pleasure as the heat from her snatch spread setting ablaze every nerve in her body. Natsu spread her pussy lips with his fingers sucking and licking her swollen labia as she bawled her lungs at losing herself in the throes of passion. Natsu digs his tongue deeper inside his lover's cunt, his finger busy pleasuring her clit the feel of his hot and wet organ slithering and squirming inside her core expertly hitting pleasure points inside her and the feel of his rough fingers on her abused clit brought her to another mind numbing orgasm as she exploded on Natsu's face firmly pressed against her sex, lapping up her juices as she catches her breath.

Natsu stood up licking his face clean, grinning while showing his pearly whites as she returned it with her own smile through half lidded eyes leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck sharing another searing kiss with her pinked haired lover exchanging saliva and her juices through their tongues slowly guiding her down the counter as he climbed up along with her wrapping her legs around his waist. Pulling back Natsu smiled at her again before he removed his trousers along with his boxers releasing his swollen member from its confines. Mirajane released a moan at the sight of his throbbing member, the same one that has brought her to countless orgasms throughout the length of their relationship hidden from their friends for almost two years. Natsu rubbed its tip on her soaked cunt sending bolts of pleasure through her brain as he slowly slid inside her depths reveling at the feeling they received from the simple act. The familiar stretching of her walls filling her to the brim coupled with the unnatural heat coming from his member slowly ate away at her restraints. Meanwhile Natsu loved the feel of her velvety walls surrounding him, wrapping and massaging his shaft and the familiar heat and wetness coming from it as his grip on his mental restraints slowly fade as the baser of his instincts fought to take control.

"You're so beautiful Mira" Natsu whispered engaging into another lip lock this time slow and deliberate as they showed their love for one another that had developed from the simple act of consoling one another to something deeper that they now enjoyed.

"I love you, Natsu" Mirajane whispered back something that it took her two years to finally admit shocking the Dragon slayer who pulled back staring at her with wide disbelieving eyes. Thinking that she just crossed the proverbial line that she always avoided in fear of losing what they had tried to apologize, but was surprised when Natsu kissed her with such ferocity that she felt he would suck the life out of her.

"I love you too! Mira" Natsu exclaimed grinning broadly threatening to split his face in half. Mirajane clasped her hands on her mouth, tears began to pool at the corner of her eyes before tackling the stunned Dragon slayer peppering his face with kisses as she pinned him under him.

"Let me return the favor" Mirajane whispered low and sultry a hint of her old self returning. Proud and in control a pleasurable shiver ran across his body and wondered how she managed to become even sexier than she already is.

A groan escaped his lips when she ground her hips with a few moans escaping hers as his member scraped along her walls bracing herself on the counter as she increased her pace sending bolts of pleasuring to her brain with Natsu adding more by pressing his thumb on her clit. Wanting more she placed both of her hands on his hips and began bouncing on his cock with gusto as lust infused moans escaped her lips as she continued to impale herself on his raging cock. Natsu on the other hand watched with lust filled eyes as the beautiful Majin ride his cock. Her enormous breast swayed, her long flowing silver hair flailed from her movements as lewd and wet sounds from their love making filled the halls accompanied by her moans of pleasure. A scream erupted from her mouth as he met her thrust with his own gripping tightly on her firm buttocks as he began to pound into her as she fell on his chest, hands clenched into tight fist. Natsu continued to pound into her from below in time with her own thrusts aided by the firm grip of his hand bringing her down to him while the other played with her asshole with two fingers buried up to the second joint as he marveled at the sight of her face drowning in pleasure, eyes clouded in lust, her panting mouth parted gasping for air a few dribble of saliva trailing down her chin, her tongue would occasionally stick out when he hits her G-spot that he would suck on to before going for her mouth.

Mirajane felt the hand on her butt leave as its brother wrapped around her waist feeling their change into a shift in position not even stopping from thrusting her hips as they made out bouncing on his cock, her taut nipples dragging along his chiseled chest, her clitoris stimulated as they rub against a tuff of hair on his pelvis, the hand that left returned to her asshole renewing its efforts adding more pleasure. Natsu would lick her neck, nipping and kissing the smooth skin as he found the vein on her throat sucking on it leaving a bright red mark causing Mirajane to groan and thrust her heaving breast to his face. Knowing what she already wants and a little annoyed at his current position sitting on the counter as his lover continued to ride him manage to fold his legs to the side and with little effort change into a kneeling position and began to meet her lovers thrust who moaned out in joy, her body assaulted from four places, her ass, pussy, clit and breasts expertly handled by her enthusiastic lover as another orgasm hit her. Her back bent like a bow as the powerful sensation hit screaming his name, flushing her fluids on his hips and thighs as her walls contracted on his cock urging him to cum. He exploded inside of Mirajane painting her walls white with his seed.

"Natsu!"

"Mira!"

Natsu gently placed her back on the counter panting and gasping for air, her lungs burned from the lack oxygen but she wanted more always thankful at how considerate Natsu as a lover is as he allowed her to rest. He pulled out from her a disappointed groan escaped her lips a he stroked himself in front of her coaxing more and splattering it on her dress and some on her heaving breast as she instinctively took his cum on her breast and tasted it moaning in delight at his taste. Mirajane glanced at Natsu smiling and looking at her panting just like her but wasn't in the least bit tired from their current exertions.

"I'm happy that we finally got together Mira" Natsu stated sitting cross-legged still smiling at her.

"Me too, I was always afraid that we'll never get beyond sex and end up getting tired of each other or you finding somebody else" Mirajane replied sadly as those dark thoughts plagued her ever since she started developing feelings for the pink haired Dragon Slayer almost a year after they began.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was raining that day. She stood alone in front of her sisters grave alone and shivering from the cold. Her tears mixing in with the rain grieving for the life they have lost, she threw away due to her carelessness performing a rookie mistake that ended in her getting knocked out and forcing her little brother to save her by assimilating the beast that was too much for his current strength ending in his lost of control and becoming the beast himself. She fought in the form that she was known for. **Majin** the demon of the battlefield decimating those that stood in her path and those stupid enough to threaten her family. Yet she didn't fight and block and took the abuse hoping that he'll regain some semblance of control as she called out to him.

She withstood every blow he sent her way as she called to him over and over until her body can't handle the abuse any more. Another bone crushing blow and he sent her sailing back to the ground her power receding leaving her at his mercy and then she arrived telling her that the people has been evacuated asking her about what happened. A deafening roar echoed throughout the valley as her brothers monstrous form appeared as fear gripped her being not for herself but for her.

Lissana…

She stood in front of her as she ignored her words and placed her body in front of her own reassuring her that everything will be alright. She looked at her big brother a smile on her face calling out to her big brother asking him to stop, that it's time to go back. He stopped and looked at the small girl in front of him and lifted one of its massive arms swatting away the person that blocked his path.

Time seemed to stop as she watched her little sister flew off into the distance as she screamed in horror willing her battered body to find her and hope to god she is alive completely ignoring the beast as it released a pained scream grasping its head and walking off to the valleys wall.

She ran and ran her body screaming at her to stop and rest but she ignored it and pushed through until she saw her. Lying on the ground unmoving made her hard stop as she rushed to her side finding her barely alive. She cried as her sister consoled her telling her that'll be alright and that she still has Elfman and their family that is Fairy Tail and urged her to check on their brother as she reluctantly left to find Elfman not knowing it would be the last time she'd see her.

"You know you'll get sick" Mirajane looked to the side to see Natsu standing beside her. The guy was missing for two days that even Happy didn't see him leave his room after finding out about Lissana's death and now he was standing beside her. His hair clinging to his face, deep circles under his eyes and if she didn't know any better hasn't been sleeping the last two days he spent in isolation, looking as worn out as she is.

"Speak for yourself" Mirajane replied the usual spunk in her voice gone. They stood there in silence with nothing to talk about staring at the grave of the person they both hold dear and reminiscing about the past would only hurt as the wounds were still fresh.

"Come on let's head back" Natsu broke the silence as he held her free hand and slowly guided her out of the cemetery as she reluctantly followed realizing that she didn't want to go back home or go to the guild as the memories of her will come rushing back.

They walked along the road as she followed him through the town not caring where they went. She didn't ask when he entered a store and bought something and looking at the bag his carrying to see a few bottles of alcohol and wondered since when did he started drinking but she didn't really care. She didn't even notice that she was already standing inside Natsu's house that no one has ever seen. It was simple; a living room filled with different objects, souvenirs from the different jobs his taken, but what got her attention was the copy of the drawing Reedus made when they first met Happy and the happy memories that followed.

"Here, you should dry up" Natsu's voice brought her back to reality as she turned around to catch a towel thrown at her. "Second door down the hall"

She nodded numbly passing him by and entering the bathroom and saw that he already prepared some clothes for her as she took a hot shower. She looked at the cask on her left arm before she ripped the cloth holding her arm in place and flexed her arm wincing a bit but relatively fine, finding something to break the cask and a can opener inside his medicine box wondering why it was there in the first place and decided to ask him later.

She sunk into the tub leaning her head on the edge allowing the warm water soothe her aching body. Getting out of the tub and drying herself, she found the clothes he prepared for her a shirt and his boxer shorts. Getting out of the bathroom wearing the clothes he provided as she saw him drinking with two out of the twelve bottles empty. Taking a seat opposite him on the table with the only sign of him noticing her was a simple glance as he continued to slowly consume his drink as she took one for herself and joined him.

"Why?" Mirajane asked simply after her fourth bottle already feeling the effects of the alcohol looking at Natsu who remained silent with the only signs of him drinking was the reddening of his cheeks and the bottle in his hand.

"Just curious why Cana likes this so much… and to forget" Natsu replied emptying his sixth bottle before taking another bottle gesturing for her if she still want it, she shook her head as he nodded in acceptance. "But mostly, just to forget"

"To forget, huh?" Mirajane echoed looking at Natsu's blank expression. "Did it work?"

It was the first time she saw a shift in his expression as he cracked a grin.

"Not really" Natsu replied some amusement in his voice. "I just found out I can't get drunk, you?"

"Same here" Mirajane replied. "Though I think… I'm a little drunk" Natsu shook his head emptying his bottle in one go as he stood up and went beside her.

"Come on, you can stay here, I'll sleep on the couch" Natsu offered as she slowly stood pushing herself off the table a just a few steps and stumbled onto Natsu. "I guess you're more wasted than you thought"

She was silent as she leaned on his chest and enjoyed in the warm and welcoming feeling he always exudes and wondered if this is why her little sister fell for him. Looking up to see his black orbs filled with worry for her made her do something they both didn't expect. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or her desire to just forget her mistake as she pressed her lips on his closing her eyes not wanting to look at his expression. For a moment he just stood there doing nothing until she felt his strong arms wrapped themselves around her, drawing her closer to him, pulling back she looked up to see his face adopted a serious expression his cheeks still flushed and wondered if it was still the alcohol or their kiss that made him blush. He didn't react and just kept quite positioning himself to her side to support her as he slowly guided her to his room placing her gently on the bed. By the time they reached the bed her mind raced with thoughts she knew that were wrong the alcohol only clouding her better judgment as one thought kept repeating itself through the myriad of different ones her mind is spewing.

"I'll be outside when you need me" Natsu offered as he began to leave not wanting to stay any longer too scared that he might do something they would both regret. The short kiss they shared was both unexpected and welcomed at the same time due to his grief and it made him forget if only for a moment.

"Natsu, don't leave" Mirajane whispered holding on the hem of his shirt deciding that whether he'll end up hating her as long as she could forget if only for tonight.

"I'm not going anywhere Mira, like I said I'll be outside in the couch" Natsu replied lamely feigning ignorance of what her true intentions are. He knew what she wanted Cana was great example of that as she drank her sorrows away. She was drunk and he wasn't.

"Please" Mirajane's voice was just above whisper but it spoke volumes as he wondered if she kept everything bottled up for two days blaming herself for her death just like him acting like she has accepted it and everything was alright. "Just help me forget"

She stood up standing in front of him placing her head on his shoulder gripping his shirt tightly as fresh tears stained his shirt and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"I need this, we both do, just this once" Mirajane whispered as she looked at him the eyes, the same eyes she had, filled with grief and regret.

"What do you want me to do?" Natsu sighed knowing that she was right as a grateful smile formed on her face this time causing him to blush.

"Kiss me" Mirajane whispered as Natsu gently lifted her chin and pressed his lips on hers, his arms wrapping around her slender form the world slowly shifted to just the two of them.

Wrapping her arms his head as she slowly licked her bottom lip, nibbling on the soft flesh. Natsu parted his lips to feel her tongue come in contact to his coaxing him to join her as he intertwined his tongue with hers tasting her. Vanilla he idly as he delved into her moist cavern and wondered why as he continued his explorations. Parting for air and looking each other in the eye Natsu found her smiling and in turn brought a smile to him as she gently guided him to his bed. Straddling him on the waist and sharing another kiss a few moans escaped her lips as he massaged her sides his thumb grazing the underside of her breast the cold air of the night remained unnoticed by the two the heat coming from their bodies more so from her partner. Another moan escaped from her lips as she felt him squeeze her breast as if testing her reaction. Getting a positive one he began to knead and roll the soft orb of flesh his palm rubbing her hardening nipple through her shirt the texture of the shirt adding a pleasurable friction to his ministrations but she wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin.

Parting yet again staring each other in the eye and for the first time got a good look at her wearing his shirt straining at her chest and his boxers as a strange possessive feeling struck him at seeing her in his clothes. Mirajane gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off clinging on her impressive bust before releasing them into an enticing jiggle as she threw it off the bed. She giggled at his expression staring intently at her breast and gasped when he placed him palm over it his mouth latching on the other sucking and twirling it around his tongue switching from one breast to the other. She hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he bit on her nipple tugging it with his teeth as he pinched the other nipple tugging on it and felt herself moisten even more.

Deciding to return the favor she held his face and kissed him fiercely which he returned with equal vigor as she removed his shirt throwing it away, kissing her way down his jaw, neck, collarbone and his broad chest settling her lips on his left nipple and rub the tent in his trousers earning her a groan from the Dragon slayer a mixture of fear and anticipation at the feel and size of his erection, kissing her way down his chest to his hard abs until she's face first to the tent in his trousers looking at his blushing yet expectant face.

"You don't have to Mira" Natsu offered at seeing the apprehension on her face.

"It's ok Natsu, we both need this" Mirajane replied swallowing the lump in her throat and gripping the waistband of his trousers pulling it down with his boxers until his erection sprang free. Her nostrils were assaulted by the musky scent of his member and examined every vein along its shaft to the bulbous head with a dollop of pre-cum at its tip. Slowly wrapping her hand around the shaft amazed at how hard it felt, feeling it throb upon her grip and how smooth the skin felt. Natsu watched with baited breathe as Mirajane stuck out her tongue as she slowly licked its tip a groan escaping his lips at the sensations his experiencing as Mirajane continued to wrap her tongue around its bulbous head lathering it with her saliva, teasing the hole and licking ridge on the top. Mirajane pulled back parting her mouth before slowly taking its tip inside her tongue caressing the underside of his shaft as slurping sounds started to fill the room deafening the pitter patter of rain outside.

"It feels amazing Mira" Natsu groaned as he placed his hand on her head urging her to do more as the other gripped the sheets tightly trying to stop himself from blowing his load. Mirajane felt elated when she felt his hand on her head as she began to enjoy servicing Natsu loving the sounds coming from his mouth. She began to slowly bob her head in time with each suck along a third of his shaft her hand stroking the rest she couldn't get.

"Faster Mira" Natsu pressed as she complied taking in more of him inside her mouth until it hit the back of her throat as Natsu reveled in the warm sensations of her mouth as she slowly pulled out and took him in again as she bobbed her head bathing his cock in her saliva making it wet and slippery. Something inside Mirajane wanted to hear more of his pleasure filled groans as she began to caress his balls as more of those sounds erupted from Natsu's mouth. She pulled out from his cock bathe with her saliva and began to stroke it as she began to lick his balls sucking on the sensitive flesh giving it the same attention as his shaft occasionally dragging her tongue along his length, licking its tip, sucking on the skin along his shaft as the urge to cum is slowly overwhelming the Dragon slayer. Mirajane returned to bobbing her head on his shaft taking it all the way to the base until she settled on a comfortable length for her, bobbing her head and rolling her tongue over the head while adding a twisting motion as she stroked the rest.

"Fuck! I'm cumming Mira!" Natsu cursed as he placed his hand over her head. Her eyes bugged out when she sunk all the way to the base in time with the explosion of his warm seed filling her mouth, forcing her to swallow his cum with the rest dribbling down her chin as he held her in place bracing herself on his inner thighs, releasing her from his grip panting she swallowed the rest. He was about to apologize when he saw her pick the one on her chin with her finger and placed it in her mouth as the familiar stirring in his loins struck him at the sight. She looked at his member to see it's still hard and began to remove her boxers and aligned herself on his member, rubbing it along her lips before impaling herself on his erection biting her bottom lip, tears threatening to spill from her eyes from the pain even with the added lubrication as Natsu shot up and wrapped his arms around her and simply held her until she was ready. Natsu for his part felt like he was about to explode again when she suddenly impaled herself on his shaft her walls wrapping around his cock like a fist the heat inside her core was something he had yet experienced as he felt his cock about to melt.

"I'm ready Natsu" Mirajane whispered as she moved her hips to test if the pain was still there only to feel a pleasure.

"Ok" Natsu nodded kissing her chastely; grabbing her butt cheeks and lifting her slowly till only the head is left before dragging her down along his shaft as bolts of pleasure surge through their bodies as he began to pump into her at a slowly quickening pace her arms wrapped around his back on his shoulder blades her fingers digging on his skin. Natsu gripped her butt tightly gritting his to stave off his orgasm as her velvety wall slick with her juices clamps down on him with every scream, sucking him in every time he pulls out as the woman in front of her screams out in pleasure asking him to move faster, to dig deeper into her soaked cunt as squelching noises and the sound flesh slapping against each other filled the room. Feeling his orgasm getting nearer he placed her on the bed, her leg wrapped around his waist as he continued to pump into her core with uncanny force as she felt him hit her womb with each thrust capturing her lips into a heated liplock their tongues dueled for dominance, he grabbed both of her legs and pinned them behind the knees next to her undulating breast swaying flailing wildly with each thrust elevating her ass as she held them in place gripping her ass tightly, the new position allowed him to go deeper than before with the urge to cum slowly overwhelming the both of them.

"I'm gonna cum, Mira" Natsu groaned his face contorted in concentration.

"Haa…me too…Ahhh…Natsu…cum inside me, cum with me…ahhh!" Mirajane replied looking directly at his eyes placing a hand on his cheeks before they snapped back to the bed gripping the sheets tightly as her orgasm came. Natsu buried his cock deep into her cunt as he pumped copious amount of his hot seed into her womb as the rest seeped out of her cunt along with her juices. Natsu pulled out of her wet snatch sitting and catching his breath as Mirajane did the same enjoying the euphoria her orgasm gave her along with the warm feeling in her womb.

Only a few minutes have passed before they were at it again continuing to immerse themselves in the pleasures of the flesh accomplishing what they intended to do. To forget and they did finishing well into the dead of night wrapped in each other's arms sharing the comfort each one can offer afraid that if they let go it will follow them into their dreams. The following morning came and they had breakfast but never talked about the incident and took their separate ways, he slowly returned to normal while she changed drastically from the tomboy everybody knew to the sweet and loving waitress, they never talked to each other but never avoided each other. It was a week after their first time when he heard someone knocks on his door in the middle of the night; opening the door he found her standing outside wearing the pink dress she wore after their first time, he let her in and they ended up having sex and she'll leave and go home, the more time they do it, the more reluctant she is to leave and him to let her go.

Three months passed and they were now enjoying sex as it is doing it whenever or wherever they feel like it hidden from everyone else. Their former motives replaced with a new one as they become closer to each other in the passing months enjoying the closeness and intimacy they get after every session slowly falling for each other. It was made apparent when she asked him to help her shopping in town and when they were walking back taking a more scenic route by the park and just enjoyed each other's company, he grabbed her hand and pinned her on a tree thinking that they would end up doing it in the park again she looked on either side to see no one was there. she looked to face him as he leaned in and kissed her gently almost lovingly different from those full of need as she dropped the bags in her hands, her heart pounding beneath her chest not because of the rush and thought of doing it outside, but something out of sheer joy at finally accepting those feelings she tried to deny. Pulling back he smiled at her and took the rest of the bags as they walked back to the guild that was when they both realized what they meant for each other as the days went by getting closer than anyone would have ever thought but afraid to act on it in fear of losing what they had.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Mira ready for round two?" Natsu asked grinning at his lover already knowing the answer as they could literally go all night long without even stopping.

"Always" Mirajane smiled. "So how do you want to do it?"

"From behind" Natsu exclaimed.

"On all fours or bent over the counter?" Mirajane asked arms crossed under her impressive bust, tilting her head cutely on the side knowing its effects on him, seeing the lust filled look in his eyes promising to fuck her silly until they're both out of it sends a pleasurable tingle in her spine as she began to moisten.

"You're so damn hot when you do that!" Natsu complained his erection became painfully stiff at the sight as she let out a sexy laugh the urge slowly overpowering him. "Bend over the counter now!"

Jumping off the counter, she walked towards the right end of the counter the one facing the closed doors while adding a seductive sway on her hips earning her a growl from Natsu. Bending over the counter and bracing herself with her hands. She looked back at Natsu enthralled at the sight of her plump ass and soaked cunt spread apart by her fingers teasing him to no end.

"Come now Natsu, it's not nice to make a lady wait" Mirajane replied in a singsong voice shaking her ass making them jiggle causing him to snap.

"Fuck!" Natsu cursed jumping off the counter, grabbed her waist and slid all the way to the base making her arms collapse bracing herself on her forearms, her hard nipples grinding along the smooth polished wood as he pound into her with reckless abandon screaming her lungs out at the speed and strength of his thrust. Every thrust was long, hard and deep hitting her sweet spots with pin point accuracy over and over again experiencing her first orgasm in a matter of minutes contracting and clamping down on his cock that continued to pound into her. Natsu pressed his chest on her back tilting her head to the side as he kissed her fiercely a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, grabbing both of her bouncing breasts as he began to knead and squeeze it the soft fleshy orbs making her arch her back, dragging her body back to him forcing his member deeper into her as he brought her into another searing orgasm, her moans filled the halls, long, load and full of need, broken up by his pounding.

Natsu hooked his hands behind her knees, her right hand wrapped around his head to balance herself as he continued to pound into her from below. Natsu felt the familiar stirring in his balls as the urge to cum become unbearable, bending his knees and releasing her legs from his grip, resting over his thighs placing his hands over hers, his thrust came in short rapid strokes signifying his close release. Mirajane's walls tightened as she came squeezing down on Natsu's member forcing him to reach his own peak, a throaty growl escaped his lips as his member pulsed, shooting streams of semen inside her already packed walls, seeing out though her snatch. Gasping for air the couple shared another kiss riding off their orgasm when they heard a scream.

"GYAAAA!" Erza Scarlet fell unconscious on the floor at the sight of a half naked Mira and bare Natsu making out.

"Oh yeah" Natsu looked at Mirajane questioningly hoping for an answer before he dies the moment Erza wakes up. "Erza was about to ask me about something and we were supposed to talk tonight"

"How long do you think she'll be out?" Natsu asked thinking that if his going to die tonight might as well enjoy it to the fullest.

"Half an hour, an hour tops, why?" Mirajane asked quirking an eyebrow and the grin on his face told her everything she needs to know.

An hour later Erza woke up with the couple looming over her Natsu poking her cheek with his finger angering Titania and strangling the poor Dragon Slayer while asking questions about what the two were doing and how long. The two explained everything to Erza editing everything of course as Titania ordered them to tell everyone about their relationship tomorrow a little betrayed at the thought of keeping their relationship a secret. The couple nodded and went their separate ways returning next morning to make their announcement as they now stood in the middle of the stage, all of its members present even the usually absent Laxus is there.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make" Mirajane's sweet voice echoed throughout the halls gaining each and everyone's attention.

"Yeah, so listen up she's only going to say this once" Natsu added glaring at everyone earning him different reactions from everyone, Laxus scoffed ready to leave, Gray glared back but remained quite, both Elfman and Erza had a bad sense of foreboding at what was about to come, and Lucy simply curious as the rest of the female populace.

"Well, last night Erza caught me and Natsu in the act" Mirajane began the mages turned their heads on Titania a massive blush on her face that would rival her hair though everyone thought they were simply kissing. Many of the men in the room wanted to choke the man standing beside Mirajane sending him hateful glares which he pointedly ignored.

"To make things short, I'm pregnant and we're getting married" Mirajane said simply her infallible smile in place.

"WHAT?" everyone in the room screamed all at once. Laxus fell on his chair along with his grandfather, Macao made a great impression of a fish out of water his dream girl gone, Gray sprayed his bear on Elfman who is stunned silent frozen in shock, Gajeel dropped his food on jet a couple pounds of scrap metal, Erza and the rest of the ladies had dreamy expressions on their face more so Juvia staring at Gray even Natsu is shocked at her announcement not about their marriage but the fact she's pregnant.

"What? Pregnant? How long?" Natsu asked, not that he didn't like it, he was just wondering.

"Two weeks, I just forgot taking the pills once and now I'm pregnant" Mirajane gushed as Natsu's eyes widened.

"You mean, when we did it on Elfman's room?" Natsu blurted out remembering the places they've been.

"What?" Elfman screamed eyes blazing at how unmanly to use his room to have sex.

"Oh yeah, nice room by the way" Natsu commented not noticing the deathly aura Elfman is generating as nails are hammered at his proverbial coffin.

"No, silly" Mirajane whispered to his ears and placed the final nail on his coffin.

"Erza's" Natsu gasped as Mirajane nodded mentioning Titania's name loud enough for her to hear.

"PERVERT! DIE!" Erza roared unable to believe what she perceived he did, when it was by chance that they ended up in Fairy hills to look after it as she was going to be away for three to five days.

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU FOR DEFILING MY ROOM!" Elfman added transforming into the Beast.

"Help" Natsu squeaked seeing two monsters after his blood.

It was one of the most brutal beatings Fairy Tail has ever seen, after the two enraged mages cooled off, Natsu was left as a bloody pile on the floor twitching. While Mirajane was grilled by the rest of the guild at when they started and how long have they have been doing it. The answer she gave made every female blush as all the males sent hateful glares at the bloody pile that was Natsu as Mirajane recounted the times they did it, the places they've been through and how often they do it, Elfman returned to beating Natsu after finding out the two did it more than twenty times in his room, Erza followed suit at finding out did it inside the guild and through Mira's words "not a single area of the guild was left untouched". The girls were blushing madly as she told them all the sordid details of their copulations with the men all passed out bleeding through their noses on the floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Epilogue:**

Two weeks later Natsu and Mirajane was married in Kardia cathedral a lot of people came to see the wedding. Elfman was Natsu's best man for obvious reasons followed by Gray, Gajeel, and Macao. Mirajane's bridesmaid is Erza her rival and friend next was Lucy, Levy, Cana, Bisca and Juvia. Makarov dressed in his attire as a wizard saint walked Mirajane to the altar wearing an elegant wedding dress giving her to Natsu. Natsu greeted her with a kiss as the ceremonies continued binding their lives together for as long as they live, Mirajane threw the bouquet as it landed on Juvia's hand standing next to Gray who blushed when he looked at Juvia smiling bashfully at him before sending a glare to herself appointed rival Lucy.

"I love you, Mira" Natsu whispered kissing the top of her head, Mirajane draped over his body.

"I love you too, Natsu" Mirajane whispered back as they lay at the same bed where their relationship began, realizing that it was the second time they did it here after all the times they did it in his house she now calls her own.

Mirajane gave birth to a healthy baby girl that resembled her mother except for her pink hair they named Lissana after the person they both held dear, who followed after her mother's spunky attitude when she was young learning her magic, and a year later she gave birth to another baby this time a boy with white spiky hair named Shiro resembling his father's in attitude and personality learning his type magic. Mirajane couldn't be happier, a devoted husband that would make her laugh not to mention great in bed and a loving family with two beautiful kids that brought fame and glory to the guild they grew up with carrying their parents name with pride.

**AN: **Next chapter will be featuring my favorite female character in Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Erza

**Natsu and the Fairies**

**AN:** Don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

**CHAPTER 2: The Knight and The Dragon**

Erza was drunk, but she assured herself that it was not so much that it affected her senses and logical mind; she was guided by the pink haired mage beside her into the familiar dirt path heading to the house she has spent countless nights in. She frowned as she looked at her gauntlet clad hands, counting her fingers that would always end up with her having an excess of two or more digits which wasn't right as she continued her quest on reclaiming her original hands. Stumbling on a rock and falling atop of the pink haired mage beside her who groaned in pain as he was stuck between a rock and a hard place quite literally feeling the hard earth under him and the cold steel of her armor.

"Are you ok, Natshuuu?" Erza slurred as her eye lids felt heavy and a content sigh escaped her lips, quite comfortable at her current spot. "Why do you have to be so clumsy Natshuu?"

"Sorry about that" Natsu replied a light pink dusted his cheeks the only sign that he had been drinking with Titania on top of him. "Come on Erza, the house is just a few meters from here" he nudged the red head on top of him only to receive an angry grunt from the woman causing him to sigh. Slowly sitting up as the scarlet woman curled on top of him resting her head on his chest, hooking his hand behind her knees and supporting her back with the other he lifted the dozing woman and carried her bridal style towards home.

Arriving in front of his house he kicked the door open and entered his house, not finding a good enough reason to close it every time he leaves seeing that no one would enter his house, treading a fixed course towards his bedroom and gently placing the sleeping Erza on the bed they have shared on a couple of occasions as he closed and locked the door before going back to his room, tapping Erza by the forehead rousing the sleeping Titania to sit up and glare at him. Releasing another sigh he sat in front of Erza and unclipped the straps holding her gauntlet in place and dropped it on the floor, next he remove her breastplate dropping it on the floor with her gauntlets not wanting a repeat of the last time he tried to ask her to requip her armor off, but instead requips her Adamantine armor crushing the bed with its immense weight forcing him to sleep on the couch.

"Come on Erza, time to sleep" Natsu ushered the drunken Titania who gladly accepted the invitation, spooning closer to the warm embrace of her husband for ten years.

"Love you, Natshuu" Erza murmured in her sleep.

"I love you too, Erza" Natsu replied kissing the top of her head before he too welcomed sleep's welcome embrace dreaming of the day they finally got together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He was walking back from another successful job with Happy already flying ahead of him towards the guild holding a bouquet of flowers for his friend Charle and couldn't help but be happy for his feline friend. It was while walking that he saw her standing on the bridge looking down the steady stream like always, she was like this every time she visits him, but this time she was crying.

"So what's wrong?" Natsu asked standing beside her, she wiped her tears with her forearms before looking at the pink haired mage beside her.

"Jellal" Erza replied as she calmed herself. "Their taking him away for good"

"I see… any last words?" Natsu asked knowing that Erza shared a deep bond for the azure haired man something that he envied about him. It was during the time when he was going to lose her at the tower of Heaven did he realized that he was in love with Titania, that's why he went after her even though she was already absorbed by the Lacrima with the risk of losing his life and after that he cried for the second time in his life. That was not his most fond memory as he choked when he was about to confess and instead made her promise not to waste her life.

"Tell me Natsu" Erza asked looking at him straight in the eyes, losing himself in those beautiful orbs.

"Huh? Sure what is it?" Natsu replied a strange sense of dread came to him.

"Is it true that you are in love with me?" Erza asked as he cursed inwardly the urge to kill the only person he told his secret is slowly rising.

"Jellal, I'm going to kill you before they lock you up for good" Natsu growled looking away. "Uh, tell the Master I'm going to be gone for a few days, bye" he tried to walk away, but a death grip on his scarf and the cold steel of Erza's sword on his neck stopped him.

"Tell me Natsu… please" Erza pleaded something that she isn't known for made Natsu sigh and turn around. "He told me…that…you have feelings for me…that… you kept it a secret because you thought that I still have feelings for him…was that why you were ready to defend him, not because you considered him 'one of us', but because of me" Erza was looking at him, her right eye obscured by her hair that shined brightly through the evening light just like the time she cried when Jellal was taken away.

"That was partially true, I did it because I did see him as one of us and he helped me beat Zero, but most of all I did it for you… I just want to see you happy that's all" Natsu admitted with a sheepish smile on his face before it was replaced with one out of shock from the sharp slap she gave him.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME! Don't you know how hard it is to act like everything is ok when it's not? Especially when the one I like keeps me guessing whether he feels the same as ME!" Erza screamed tears streaming down her beautiful face. "I love you, you damn idiot, just tell me and stop make me guess damn it-" Her eyes went wide when she was pulled from her spot and his lips crashed on her own, feeling all of the things he wanted to convey in one single action as her arms fell limply on her side and closed her eyes returning all of the emotions his giving.

"I love you Erza" Natsu whispered as he pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "Now I hope that's more than enough to stop you from guessing"

"I love you too, Natsu" Erza replied a smile gracing her lips. "Yeah it's enough" Erza whispered back as she leaned on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her form.

The newly established couple stayed for awhile on the bridge before they headed back to the guild. Erza told him about her relationship with Jellal and that what feelings she had for him dwindled down to something close to a friend, that the Jellal she loved died years ago when he saved her from death and the Jellal they both knew today was not the same one. The reason she was happy to see him back is so that she could make amends for her inability to save him all those years ago. The walk back to the guild was quite, not the silence caused by awkwardness, but of understanding and acceptance of their new relationship and once they came in people immediately looked their way finding something strange yet they can't put their finger on it, most of them thought of it as nothing with the exception of a certain white haired beauty behind the bar silently watching.

A week later Natsu just arrived a little later than usual, he was greeted by Mirajane still in the guild cleaning the dishes from the days consumption and he noticed a familiar mop of red hair on the counter top apparently asleep, not wanting to wake her up he asked Mirajane.

"What's up with Erza?" Natsu asked looking intently at the woman he loved. Mirajane stopped what she was doing and put on a thinking pose, an arm under her breast supporting her elbow and a finger gently pressed on her chin that had the unfortunate effect on Natsu. '_Bad Natsu! You're with Erza now_'

"Don't know really she came in here thinking about something and drank twice her normal" Mirajane replied giggling when he saw the blush on Natsu's face. 'Cute!' she added as an afterthought.

Natsu hummed in response until he realized something. "Doesn't she usually just drinks two" Mirajane nodded as he looked at Erza curiously. "Does anyone get drunk that fast?"

"Don't know" Mirajane shrugged. "Not everyone is immune like you, you know" she added as Natsu nodded.

"Are you done Mira? Let's all go home" Natsu offered.

"Ok, I'm done here anyway" Mirajane replied wiping her hands dry before she went around the counter and followed the couple out of the guild, Erza riding piggy back on Natsu her arms draped on his shoulders. The two had some chat about some random topics during the trip until they have to separate ways with Mirajane whispering something to Erza causing the supposedly unconscious woman to grunt in annoyance making Mirajane giggle before saying goodnight.

Walking around Fairy Hills and finding her room, he used his magic to propel himself to her room's window and gently placed her to her bed. He was about to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, turning around he saw Erza standing looking at him strangely and wondered was she even really drunk in the first place.

"Erza, is something wrong?" Natsu asked before he was tackled to the bed by Titania clamping her mouth over his stunning Natsu at the sudden assault at his person. It took him a little while before he returned the kiss as best he could and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't take this anymore" Erza growled gripping his trousers and yanking it off along with his boxers exposing his member shocking Titania at its size. '_I didn't know the real thing is this big and it's not even fully erect yet, calm yourself Erza, I drank twice my normal so I could do this_' she thought as he tried to cover his arousal with his hands.

"Uh Erza, can I have my pants back?" Natsu asked warily trying to move towards his pants, but a hand shoved him back to the bed as he hissed when he felt her soft hands surround his member.

"Shut up and enjoy it like a man" Erza ordered blushing, requipping her armor and leaving in her white sleeveless blouse and blue skirt, laying down comfortably on her side and came face first at his erection that stood proudly with its full height, licking her suddenly dry lips as she placed his member across her cheeks feeling it throb and pulse in her hands, taking in the strong musky scent and the unusual heat from it, dragging her tongue along the base of his shaft to its tip enveloping the bulbous head in her warm mouth and skillfully in his opinion work the tip of his cock, running her tongue all over the head and the ridges under it lathering it with her saliva, poking the hole in its tip sending bolts of unimaginable pleasure through his brain, gripping the sheets tightly to avoid forcing Erza to take him deeper in her throat.

"Erza…if you…don't …stop…" Natsu groaned as she doubled her efforts relaxing her throat and slowly took his length, she winced in pain but the sounds of Natsu's pleasure filled moans and groans urged her to continue until her nose reached the tuff of hair above his shaft, she massaged the underside of his cock and started to hum sending pleasurable vibrations through his member as she caressed his balls causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head at the intense sensations her mouth, tongue, throat, and hands are giving to him. Erza read what everything she's currently doing from the racy books she collects and based from what she's hearing its working and couldn't help but feel a little proud of her accomplishments as she began to bob her head up and down his shaft, occasionally taking it down her throat lathering his member creating wet and lewd sucking sounds that filled her room.

"Erza…I'm cumming!"

Upon hearing those words Erza put his shaft down her throat and moments later Natsu came releasing a throaty groan and sending copious amounts of his seed down her throat until a thought came to her and pulled back, releasing the rest of his first load on her mouth as she tasted his essence which she found quite likeable. She looked up to see his eyes closed panting and enjoying the ecstasy he received from the Scarlet haired woman. A little hot and bothered herself she gripped the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head and unclipped her red satin bra throwing it beside the bed, followed by her skirt and satin panties that was a little wet from pleasuring her beloved Dragon slayer.

"That was amazing Erza, but…whoa!" Natsu gasped clamping his hand over his eyes to avoid looking the amazing sight that is his beloved Titania, the smooth porcelain skin glistening in the silvery light of the moon, her slender arms, flat stomach, large tits and smooth and powerful legs sending the blood flowing to his member as it become painfully stiff, the urge to grab her hand or force it down her throat again is very tempting.

"Stop being an idiot and remove your hand, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before" Erza ordered. Her voice a little shaky from exposing herself, but determined to see it through its blissful end.

"But we were kids then, you're not, you're not…" Natsu stuttered still not heading her command.

"I'm not what?" Erza asked with a little irritation in her voice.

"That, that curvaceous and attractive damn it! Please put some clothes on!" Natsu admitted causing her to blush at his bold statement as she crawled on top of him, her breast dragging across his toned abdomen to his firm chest sending pleasurable shiver down their spines, and finally opened his eyes to see those brown orbs look at him and see the trepidation and love she has for him.

"Oh, am I that attractive?" Erza asked in a sultry voice as he nodded making her let out a sexy laugh. "It's ok Natsu I'll teach what to do" Pecking him in the lips and rolling them over that he was on top of her as she hooked her arm behind her left knee and spread her pussy lips, showing the pink flesh it held slick with her juices making Natsu swallow the lump in his throat. "This is where you put it in, Natsu"

He placed the tip of his member at her entrance loving the feel of the soft flesh against the head and the same could be said for the Titania moaning softly at the contact, but before he could move deeper he met some resistance along the way and looked at Erza for advice. "Just be quick about it, Natsu"

Natsu nodded as he gripped her hips firmly and giving her one final look before pushing his member through the thin membrane, sinking all the way to the base with both lovers closing their eyes from the intense sensations they felt. Natsu felt that he was about to explode as her tight walls squeezed down on his member, wrapping themselves on the intrusive organ while Erza for her part felt unimaginable pain from the tearing of her hymen something that made the injuries she received from the countless battles she experience pale in comparison from the simple act, biting her lower lip as tears stung hers eyes.

"Are you ok Erza?" Natsu asked seeing the pained look in her face giving Titania the much needed distraction from the pain she's experiencing.

"Yeah, it's painful, like nothing I've ever experienced before" Erza replied riding out the pain.

"Should I pull out?" Natsu asked as she merely smiled.

"No, it just hurts for every woman's first time, just let me wait it out for moment ok?" Erza explained. Natsu nodding and avoided moving his hips as he initiated a kiss with Erza to occupy her mind with something else beside the pain, moments later Erza tried to move her hips only to feel pleasure nodding to Natsu who nodded back.

Natsu held her thighs apart as he slowly pulled back moaning in unison at the pleasurable friction until only the tip was inside; giving her one more look she nodded before hurling himself forward and burying himself to the hilt creating more of that pleasurable friction as he repeated his actions gaining speed as drive into her long, deep, and hard causing her luscious breast to sway back in forth in time with his thrust, he grabbed one of her breast and kneaded the soft flesh earning him more moans from Titania who gripped the sheets tightly, drowning in ecstasy that overrun her mind and body trying in vain to quell the lustful moans escaping her lips to avoid the other occupants from hearing their copulation as Natsu continued to pump into her wet snatch, stretching and filling her to the brim. Natsu buried his cock to the root as he captured her mouth in a searing kiss moving his waist in a circular motion stimulating every part of her pussy.

"You're so tight Erza" Natsu whispered loving the feel of her velvety walls massaging his erection as he rubbed his length along her walls.

"Fuck me Natsu" Erza moaned low and sultry a lustful smile plastered on her beautiful face as she slowly licked her lips "I love the feel of your big cock plunging in and out of my pussy, stretching me to my limits and hitting all the right spots inside me, and I love the fact that you're the one doing this to me" Natsu shivered at the sound of her voice and the look on her face wondering if this is the same woman he knew saying such words, but it was her eyes that told him it was the same woman as beneath the lust that clouded her eyes, he could still see the love directed solely at him.

Natsu smiled turning her to her side propping her left leg over his shoulder as he began to plunge his cock inside of her with amazing speed and power making the bed creak in time with his thrusts, her loud moans broken from his thrusts not caring anymore if anyone would see them as she began to massage her own breast to increase the pleasure she's receiving, her climax approaching as she returned his thrusts with her own allowing him to go deeper than before adding more pleasure to the one she's currently experiencing. Natsu also closing on his release realized that they are inside Fairy Hills and with speed honed through battle quickly leaned over clamping over her mouth as she screamed her release in time with his, their fluids mixing inside her core seeping through her nether lips staining their hips and the sheets below.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

A month has passed since their first time which lasted till late midnight with Natsu leaving early in the morning, the boarders immediately came to her room telling her the place is haunted as they heard screams and creaking sounds all over the place, she paled of course not because of the supposed ghost, but from realizing that she has been too vocal in her throes of passion and promised the girls that she'll look into it. So their relationship remained an unfortunate secret as the members never guessed the change between the two's closeness as they remained practically the same and unable to say that she the house mother brought a guy into her room to have hot, sweaty, and naked sex till late midnight. She remained as strict and stoic as ever the other still the same enthusiastic self, the couple not really bothering to announce their relationship thinking that everybody knew. Natsu was invited to Fairy Hills again this time to help Erza with cleaning and organizing of her armors and weapons and at the same time spend some more time with him.

"Wow, you have a lot of armors Erza" Natsu commented after placing the last piece of armor on its stand before smiling at Erza.

"Yeah, I like collecting them and most of them are pretty useful in combat" Erza explained smiling back while wiping the sweat on her brow as she smiled back. Natsu for his part was cursing his hormones as his blood began traveling south as his eyes followed the trail of the sweat that rolled across her neck to the middle of her impressive cleavage, the plain white button up shirt Erza wore was unbuttoned halfway through her breast from the terrible heat allowing him to glance the black lacy material underneath. "Are you ok Natsu?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine" Natsu replied shakily as Erza leaned closer to him, her soft mounds pressing against his hard chest as it slowly piled on his pent up sexual frustration every time he sees her perfect body with just a few more and it would crush him.

"Are you sure Natsu?" Erza asked again unaware of the effect she's having on the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Yeah" Natsu replies while chuckling and looking to the side to avoid looking at her breast. Erza seemed to accept this as she pulled back giving Natsu time to breathe, but luck wasn't on his side as Erza's latent clumsiness strikes as she slipped on the still wet floor flinging the bucket filled with water she is holding in to the air and landing face first on the floor giving Natsu a clear view of her underwear, the water landing over her and soaking her clothes. Cursing over her clumsiness she stood up and smiled sheepishly at Natsu who finally snapped at the arousing sight as he immediately pinned her to the wall.

"Natsu?" Erza called out as she shivered from the look of his eyes filled with lust and desire directed at her as his eyes roamed all over her body like a lion sizing up its prey. A growl escaped his lips enticing another shiver of excitement and anticipation from Titania.

She didn't have time to react as his lips collided against hers, bruising her lips as he savagely assaulted her lips, biting her lower lip causing her to moan and open her mouth granting access to his probing tongue, his wet organ explored her moist cavern and intertwining itself on her tongue as they met in the middle. His hand grabbed her right breast kneading and squeezing the fleshy orb eliciting moans from his female captive as he pressed his body closer to her. Erza wondered if Natsu's aggressiveness was due to her unwittingly flashing him. She gasped when he gripped the opening of her shirt ripping it open and pulling her bra down exposing her wonderful breast, gripping it roughly pinching and squeezing the hardened nub pulling it as far as it would go as his mouth latched on the vacant nipple sucking, rolling and nipping the taut flesh making her gasp and moan from the mixture of pain and pleasure coming from her breasts causing her sex to moisten, her hands tangling in his pink locks urging him to give her more.

Gripping the hem of her skirt and pulling them up bunching around her waist as he started trailing kisses starting from the valley of her breast to her flat stomach until he reached her covered sex giving it a tentative lick and sucking on the clothe jewel on the tip. Pulling the waistband of her lace panty down her wide hips and smooth legs as it dangle on her right ankle propped up his shoulder, spreading her pussy the pink flesh glistening with her juices, inhaling the heady scent of her arousal as he began to lick and suck the tender flesh loving the tangy taste of her juices and stuck his tongue inside her folds seeking more of her juices, his tongue licked every part of her walls as he tried to reach deeper so he could hear more of those lovely screams coming from her mouth. He latched on her clit sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves while pumping his finger in and out of her sopping cunt as she continued scream for more, her release quickly approaching as she gripped his hair hard that he feared she might pull his hair from the roots.

"NATSUUUU!" Erza screamed her lungs out gasping for air after her explosive release, still reeling from the orgasm Natsu stood up pulling his trousers and boxers down freeing his throbbing member, pushing her leg up to the side of her breast, running his member along her slit before slowly pushing through her folds loving the feel of her velvety walls enveloping his erection after a month as she moaned loudly from the stimulus of Natsu's cock attacking her with another wave of pleasure as he began to thrust into her from below, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she felt the only thing supporting her is his cock as it continues to grind along her walls, biting his shoulder to keep herself from screaming as another orgasm is quickly approaching, his thrust became rougher dragging her hips down his raging cock.

"ERZAAAA!"

"AAAAAAH!"

Both lovers panted, their bodies slick with sweat and resting their heads on each other's shoulders, Erza's body hung limply with Natsu supporting her as he peppered her face with kisses before lingering on her lips, smiling at her before she slapped him on the side of the head.

"I just came and you started fucking me seconds later" Erza chided a moan escaping her lips as she tilted her head to the side to give Natsu better access to her neck as he dragged his tongue along it.

"Hey! It's not like you didn't like it" Natsu retorted as he continued teasing her neck. "Besides it's your fault for being such a tease"

"I'm…Mmmm… not…like that" Erza moaned out from the slowly building pleasure from Natsu's ministrations. "Mmm…name…onetime"

"Every time…I…see you…ever since… we…did it… for the first…time…I… can't get the image…of your…naked body from my mind…and how soft your skin is…and how your pussy fits perfectly on my cock" Natsu whispered the last part as they entered another heated lip lock as Natsu slowly pushed off from the wall and slowly kneeled down the floor and gently placing her on the smooth polished floor.

"Still hard are we?" Erza joked, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You know me, always ready for more" Natsu exclaimed giving her a lopsided grin.

Natsu began moving his hips, his hands pressed behind her knees that is pressed over her breast as he pound into her staining his stomach with her juices, rewarding him with her melodious sounds of ecstasy coming from her panting mouth, releasing her legs that wrapped around his waist while placing his hands on either side below her arms as he increased the power and speed of his thrusts, latching his mouth on the hypnotically swaying orbs sucking and tugging the hardened nub as she wrapped her arms around his back. Natsu sucked on her extended tongue before licking and intertwining his tongue on her own as it didn't take long for their respective climax to arrive as he began to thrust into her rapidly before releasing a throaty growl and buried his cock to the hilt releasing his hot seed into her womb filling it completely. He fell on top of her panting a little spent from his exertion as they stayed like that for a few minutes before starting all over again in her bathroom and finally her bedroom.

Two months later they decided to announce their decision to get married to the guild wanting their friends blessing on their union. So they arrived at the guild both wearing matching rings a present Natsu bought her that made her cry in joy ending in another sexual rut for the two delaying their announcement till late afternoon where most of the members are assembled. The couple stood on the stage with Erza holding the mic with only Mirajane having a clear guess of what's going to happen.

"Everyone we would like to wish for your blessings as Natsu and I are going to get married in a month's time" Erza stated none of the two knew that the whole guild except for one was completely clueless about their relationship that has been going on for months.

"WHAT!" the whole guild shouted stunned at the revelation especially those close to the two.

"Ahem, I'm glad that you two are getting married, but aren't you two rushing into things" Makarov stated guessing that they just started their relationship a week earlier.

"Rushing into things we've been going out for three months" Natsu explained.

"THREE MONTHS?" the whole guild shouted again in shock.

"What? But how? Nothing was different between you two since last week" Makarov questioned shocking the two as they explained their relationship with the help of Mirajane to the rest of the guild and later gained their full support.

A month later they were married at Kardia Cathedral with Gray as Natsu's best man; his groomsmen are Happy, Elfman, Gajeel, and Alzack. Erza was delivered to Natsu by their Master with Mirajane as her Maid of Honor, Lucy, Cana, Charle, Levy, and Juvia as her bridesmaid. The event was celebrated like Fairy Tail only knew how a party like no other celebrating the union of two of the most powerful mages in the guild finding love through their rivalry and care for each other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu woke up from his wonderful dream and decided to make some breakfast for his beloved wife. Minutes later they are eating a simple breakfast and the next Erza is kneeling on the floor with Natsu's member inside her mouth, her head bobbing up and down his length. Releasing his member from her mouth with an audible pop as she began to stroke it gazing at it with lust filled eyes, lifting her shirt over her breast exposing the red satin material underneath, Natsu looked down at his wife as she pressed her large tits together and slowly slid his length, her saliva acting as a lubricant as it easily went in. Natsu groaned at the feel of his member surrounded by her soft flesh of her breast with his head sticking a few inches from her breast.

Erza squeezed her breast together and began to drag it up and down his length, loving the heat coming from it as it continued to throb between her breasts. He groaned as his member is constantly squeezed between Erza's soft mounds as she stuck out her tongue and placed what her breast can't reach into her mouth. Noticing her hardened nipple through the thin material of her bra, he pinched it helping her drag her breast up and down with her as he slowly approached his climax.

"I'm cumming!"

Erza remove her mouth from his member's tip as Natsu came bathing her in his cloudy fluids. Erza moaned at the salty taste of his husband's seed cleaning herself of with her fingers and giving her husband a good show something she knew full well to rile him up. Erza slipped her underwear to the side as she slowly sat on Natsu's length slipping inside her wet snatch, Natsu wrapped his arms around Erza giving her large breast a good squeeze while sharing a passionate kiss with wife. Separating from her husband's hungry lips and began bouncing off her husband's lap who sat on the chair while massaging her tits. The chair they were on continued to creak as she increased her pace and it didn't take long before it broke under the stress stunning the two occupants.

"I think we should get stronger chairs" Erza muttered as they laughed at the situation. Natsu hooked his arms under her knees and lifted them off the floor still connected at the hips as he carried his wife to their room, climbed their bed and lay on his back as Erza began to ride his erection meeting her thrust with her back facing him as he held on her hips to pull her down, she fell on his chest as he continued to pound in to her simultaneously stimulating her clit and breast under her blouse biting her finger to stifle the moans escaping her lips.

"Harder…Natsu…Nnn…Aah" Erza moaned loving the feel of his erection in her pussy as they were unable to do it last night seeing that she was drunk.

"I love you Erza" Natsu stated as he continued to pound her from below until she came her juices staining his thighs and bed sheets.

Natsu hooked the back of her knees as he sat up still buried deep within her wife as he stood up carrying her near the wall, she leaned on the wall with her hands propped on it with Natsu slowly thrusting his hips gaining speed as she demanded more, grabbing her massive breasts and using it to drag her back and go deeper inside her. The sounds of slapping flesh resounding in the house as they continued their copulation. Natsu lifted her right leg propping it up on his chest turning her to her side as he ground into her stimulating a different area of her pussy as he continued to fondle her breast. He kept pounding into her pussy until their simultaneous release as he painted her walls white with his seed and the pleasurable feeling of his hot seed deep inside her prolonged her orgasm.

"I love you Natsu" Erza whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you too Erza" Natsu whispered back. "Come on, the Master can't be lazy" Natsu joked as they headed for the bathroom taking their sweet time pleasuring and cleaning each other. The husband and wife walked down the familiar path towards the guild that Erza is now entitled to protect gaining the title of the Fourth Master from Makarov resigning and spending his days playing with his great grandchildren and advisor to Titania, Natsu on the other hand became an S Class mage and gained the title as one of the Wizard Saints after his wife politely declined saying that she doesn't need more problems that she already has.

The three of them was lively chatting on the Masters quarters when they heard the heavy foot falls of someone running on the hall before the door was flung open, revealing a girl with spiky red hair cascading down her back resembling Erza with the exemption of her black orbs and a scarf wrapped neatly on her neck flashing them a smile that resembled her father's.

"I'm back from my mission!" the girl exclaimed giving her great grandfather a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome back Elise!" Both Natsu and Erza replied as they went around and hug their only daughter.

"How's the mission?" Natsu asked.

"It was ok, but Uncle Happy got sidetracked and…" Elise began telling her story about the mission as they all laugh at the funny things she went through while Erza just looked at her family a happy and content smile on her face that after losing so much in the past, that what she has now was more than enough to forget her painful past and look forward to the future.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Epilogue:**

A year after their marriage they were blessed with a daughter they named Elise, their pride and joy as she was the perfect mixture of the two having her mother's face and hair color and her father's eyes and spiky hair though hers has a silky texture into it, her attitude is a mixture of the two with one prominent trait which is both of her parent's impatience. She resembled her parents so much that she gained a rival in the form of Gray and Lucy's daughter Layla that she named after her mother much to both parent's chagrin.

**AN:** **Here's another Chapter, Next up is Lucy. I'm thankful to those who reviewed my stories I'm not into writing names, but you know who are and like always Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Lucy

**Natsu and the Fairies**

**AN:** Don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

**CHAPTER 3: The Celestial Dragon.**

Lucy Heartfillia woke up from the sounds of broken dishes and laughter from the kitchen. She sighed as she got up from the bed wearing nothing but a simple black lace panty and went to her dresser. She put on a simple tank top and skirt while the other person on the bed simply admired her.

"I really hate that cat of yours Natsu, especially now that he has kittens of his own." Lucy groaned as she looked at the man on her bed.

"Don't be too hard on Happy, he's really fond of you, you know." Natsu replied. "Besides what would Luna think if her mother threw out her favorite uncle?"

Lucy released a sigh before she stormed out of the bedroom grumbling about annoying talking cats. Natsu laughed when he heard his wife strike an argument with Happy which he knew full well that she'll lose as more crashing noises erupted from downstairs along with children's laughter reverberating throughout the house. He looked at the picture frame on their nightstand where he, Lucy, and a little girl about four years old is sitting on his right shoulder, holding Happy like a stuff animal. The little girl was a spitting image of Lucy aside from her obsidian eyes and a smile that is reminiscent of Natsu.

He lay down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Closing his eyes as he returned to the time when he decided to breach the line of their friendship, and to pursue a much deeper relationship.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hey Lucy…" Natsu spoke breaking the silence that surrounded the two ever since they left for a job.

"What is it Natsu…?" Lucy replied looking at Natsu curiously taking in his new look. Gone was his black and orange vest replaced with a high collar black trench coat with his right sleeve removed showing his Fairy Tail stamp, coupled with white pants, and sandals.

"Are you going out with Gray?" Natsu asked bluntly stunning the stellar mage enough for her to back away, slipped off the road, rolled down the hill, and into the river. She looked up to see Natsu laughing his ass off while clutching his sides.

"What was that for Natsu?" Lucy fumed as she got up from the shallow riverbed. Glaring holes at the annoying Dragon slayer that landed on the river bank snickering at her.

"You're so clumsy Lucy." Natsu snickered as she continues to glare at him. "But seriously, are you two going out?" he asked in a serious tone staring at Lucy, whose face is just a few centimeters from his.

"W-why do you ask?" Lucy stuttered as Natsu continues to lean on her.

"Just curious." Natsu said with a shrug as he stepped back. "Besides, is it wrong to ask the person I like if she's dating someone." he couldn't help but smirk at her flustered face as she tried to say something but nothing would come out. "I'll take that as a no then." Lucy was stunned silent as Natsu walked away, not even looking back at her direction. Truth be told she has a big crush on the pink haired mage ever since she joined Fairy Tail and got to know Natsu. "Hey, are you just gonna stand there all day Lucy?"

"Wait for me!" Lucy shouted as she ran after Natsu catching up beside him.

She would steal glances at Natsu during their trip and would blush after each try. She wanted to ask him what he meant and if he really meant what he said to her, it wasn't a secret from the guild about Natsu and Lissana's relationship that started right after her return. It was then that she realized that she is in love with Natsu and regretted not pursuing the Dragon slayer when she had the chance as she had always thought that they would be a couple in the end like all those romance novels she'd read. She became a little depressed after that and was evident from the letters she writes to her mother, Erza noticed her growing depression and asked her albeit forcefully what was bothering her. She told Titania what it was and receives an amused and somewhat depressed laughter from Erza, and it was then that she found out that Erza was also a possible competition for Natsu's affection having grown emotionally attached to him like most of the women in Fairy Tail that knew him very well.

She stole another glance at Natsu and this time he saw her and gave her an amused grin that made him look quite handsome as her face exploded in crimson. He stopped in his tracks and places a hand on her shoulder guiding her towards a tree effectively pinning her. She tried to push him away. Keyword 'tried' as her arms fell limp on her sides as he leans down on her again.

"Now here's how its gonna be" Natsu said sounding like a mafia goon. "I won't let you go until you tell me what I wanna hear and after the count of three, and if I still don't have an answer. I'll steal a kiss from you." Her eyes widen at what he said and judging by the look on his face, he's dead serious. "Now…are you going out with Gray or not?" he asked narrowing his eyes on the stellar mage that resembled a radioactive tomato.

Lucy licked her suddenly dry lips and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as his lips slowly descended upon hers, his warm breath washing over her quivering lips, and just as about his lips is going to make contact. "No." she spoke and just as quickly as she said it, he pulled back a self satisfied smile on his face and continued on his walk like nothing happened leaving the blushing and bothered Lucy behind.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The very next day she decided to confront Lissana about Natsu's advances toward her. It's not that she didn't like it, but because it was wrong and didn't want to hurt Lissana. So now they are walking around Magnolia in the pretext of doing some shopping.

"Uh…Lissana…" Lucy began getting the attention of the woman beside her.

"What is it Lucy?" Lissana craned her head to look at the stellar mage already having an inkling as to what she is thinking. "Is it about Natsu?" the woman beside her tensed at the name and a light pink dusted her cheeks. '_Hit the nail on the head._' She thought to herself. "He told me you know…"

"What!" Lucy gasped looking at the frown Lissana is directing at her and she began spouting nonsense. It didn't take long before Lissana started laughing stunning the stellar mage beside her. "W-why are you laughing, aren't you mad that I seduced Natsu" she asked in exasperation causing the snickering woman to look at her in amusement.

"Tell me Lucy, did you really come on to Natsu?" Lissana asked as she shook her head. "It's ok Lucy, Natsu and I broke up a few weeks after our return from Tenrou Island…" Lucy tried to speak up but she held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "It's not because of you that we broke up…well come to think of it, we did broke up because of you."

"I'm sorry Lissana…I didn't…" Lucy stopped when she saw her laughing again, frowning at the youngest Take Over sibling. "I'm being serious here, Lissana!"

"I just can't help it Lucy, you're just too serious just like what happy told me." Lucy huffed folding her arms under her breast and glared at the woman beside her. "It's true, your part of the reason we broke up, but you're not the whole reason behind it." Lissana paused for a moment a gentle smile gracing her lips. "We broke up because we noticed that our relationship is going nowhere, it's not that we aren't happy with one another. In fact I couldn't be happier when we became a couple, we would go out every day and he would always make sure I'm happy. But I slowly noticed that our relationship wasn't going anywhere, it's like we're in a never ending loop. I don't know how but it's just is."

"I see…I'm sorry…" Lucy whispered feeling guilty about Lissana and Natsu's break up.

"Don't be." Lissana replied. "Just keep Natsu happy for me ok." Lucy nodded smiling the other girl. "Come on let's head back, I know that you just asked me to go shopping with you so you could talk to me alone."

Lucy smiled sheepishly at her poorly hidden ploy, while Lissana just smiled at her. "Was I that obvious?"

"Uh-huh, just promise me ok." Lissana nodded.

"I promise." Lucy replied as they have come into an agreement.

Both women returned to the guild as Lucy went to their teams table while Lissana went to the bar and ordered a drink.

"So how did it go?" Mirajane asked after handing Lissana her drink.

"It was fine, but I did play with her conscience a little." Lissana replied as Mirajane raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "At least let me have that for letting go of Natsu."

Mirajane placed a hand over her head and ruffled her hair. "It's ok I understand."

"Hey brat, I want you to accompany me on a job." Laxus ordered causing Lissana to turn around and look at the imposing figure of Laxus Drayer. "I need somebody of your talents."

Mirajane stared at the man questioningly causing the self professed strongest mage of Fairy Tail to shrink from her shrewd stare. "Just make sure nothing happens to her Laxus or there is going to be hell to pay, not just from me but also Natsu."

Laxus clicked his tongue inside his mouth and scowled at the Majin. "Whatever, come on brat we don't have all day." Laxus grabbed her belt and slung her over his shoulder ignoring the protest of his captive and walked out of the guild.

Mirajane giggled at Laxus' awkward show of interest towards her little sister. She could see that his a change man ever since his return after his defeat from Natsu. '_And speak of the devil_' Mirajane thought as she saw him enter the guild and go to their teams table.

"Hey Lucy come on, let's go on a job!" Natsu exclaimed waving the request on her face annoying the stellar mage.

"Fine, fine, just stop waving the request on my face!" Lucy exclaimed annoyed at his persistence.

"Okay let's go!" Natsu exclaimed placing his hands on her waist and just like Laxus earlier, slinging her over his shoulder. "You're getting heavy Lucy." Natsu huffed before running out of the guild with the woman on his shoulder followed by Happy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After that day Natsu and Lucy started dating amusing most of the guilds mages because of the couple. Natsu would always tease Lucy along with Happy in front of the guild annoying the stellar mage to no end as they wondered how she managed to stay with Natsu who wouldn't stop teasing her. But what didn't they know was how much of a gentleman the annoying Dragon slayer is when it's just the two of them alone. They would go out on dates and walk around town, enjoying each other's company as she found out how much of an amazing kisser Natsu is, something she has to thank Lissana for as she was a complete newbie on such things. Lucy has also become wary of both Mirajane and Erza as the pair would constantly ask her on how well Natsu performs on the bed much to her chagrin, especially when Erza forces the issue on her while Mirajane ask her at awkward times.

The two women eventually confronted Natsu on the subject of consummating their relationship, but the reply they got was something they already knew amusing both women and couldn't help but be jealous of the stellar mage.

"Now Natsu, I want to know why you haven't had sex with Lucy?" Erza asked glaring at the Dragon slayer.

"Erza's right Natsu." Mirajane added. "You and Lissana did it a few weeks after her return. Don't tell me you just did that to get a quick lay."

"What, I'm not like that!" Natsu replied appalled by her assumptions causing Mirajane to giggle. "Not funny Mira."

"I know, she told me everything and I must say I'm impressed and jealous at the same time, I should've snagged you when I had the chance." Mirajane replied causing the scarlet haired mage to look questioningly at her former rival.

"She told you how they did it?" Erza asked a light pink dusting her cheeks.

"Yup, Natsu was the reason she was walking funny for a few days, he was in her words 'a demon in bed.'" Mirajane replied a sly smile on her face as she looked at the blushing Titania as she recounted everything Lissana told her.

"Kyaa, too much information!" Erza screamed covering her face with her hands in embarrassment while Mirajane giggled.

"That's not nice Mira." Natsu chided while she merely pouted at the Dragon slayer for ruining her fun. "Besides I'm not like that, what Lissana and I did was something we both wanted, besides Lucy and I will do it when she's ready."

"I know Natsu. Just take your time ok." Mirajane reminded. "And do tell me how you two did it."

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed crossing his arms. "You're just going to hassle Erza with that information."

"Mou, spoilsport!" Mirajane pouted.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lucy managed to find out about Natsu's conversation with Erza and Mirajane stunning the stellar mage as she too wondered why they haven't consummated their relationship. She couldn't help but see Natsu in another light at how considerate he is about her and decided to reward him.

"Hey Lucy come on we have job to do." Natsu bellowed entering from her front door.

"I'm here Natsu." Lucy replied in a husky voice. Natsu walked towards her room to see her in lying on her side, her head propped up on her elbows while wearing a black lace underwear showing off her hour glass figure. "Like what you see?"

Natsu stopped for a moment taking in her curvaceous form; he always knew she was sexy from the clothes she wears but this is the first time he saw this much exposed skin from her and Lucy's self confidence blasted through the roof from his stunned reaction. "Come on Lucy stop lazing about we have a job to do." and with that comment Natsu went to her small fridge to get something to drink leaving a stunned Lucy on the bed. "Hey Lucy you're out of milk, come on Lucy get up we're leaving."

She stared wide eyed at the Dragon slayer unable to fathom how he managed to remain unaffected of her feminine wiles. "Natsu come back here!" she growled bounding towards Natsu and throwing him on her bed.

"Lucy, what the hell!" Natsu snapped glaring at the skimpily dressed girl walking towards him.

"Can't you see what I'm wearing?" Lucy asked gesturing on her scantily clad body.

"I see them, so get change your wasting time you know." Natsu retorted making Lucy scream in frustration.

"I'm seducing you Natsu, can't you see that, god…you're so stupid!" Lucy growled as she began pacing back and forth ranting about his supposed stupidity. "Natsu I ha- Gyaa!" Lucy shrieked when she was pulled from where she's standing and pinned to the bed by Natsu.

"I know what you're doing Lucy." Natsu remarked looking at her large orbs which are her eyes. "But are you sure about this?"

Lucy returned his gaze and took a deep calming breath. "Yes Natsu, I'm sure about this."

Natsu smiled seeing the certainty in her voice, he leaned in and gently placed his lips upon hers initiating a kiss as he lets go of her arms. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck entangling her fingers on his soft spiky mane as their liplock intensifies, he licked and sucked on her lower lip and she granted him access as their tongues dueled for dominance. Lucy moaned when she felt his palm over her clothe breast, kneading, rolling, and squeezing the soft flesh earning more gasp and moans from the stellar mage.

Natsu pulled back leaving a thin bridge of saliva connecting their lips, Lucy panted as she looked at Natsu with half lidded eyes before starting it all over again with renewed fervor. During their intense liplock she managed to turn them over as she now straddled his waist. She pulled back and unclasped her lace bra that barely contained her enormous breast, bouncing after being set free from their lacy confines leaving Natsu enthralled by its size. He always knew Lucy's breast were big, equal to Mirajane and Erza. But seeing it up close, it is enormous in comparison to Lissana whose bust size is only half of what Lucy has. Not that he thought it made her any less attractive to the young Dragon slayer as he couldn't help but compare.

His mouth latched on the right nipple earning him a startled gasp from Lucy as his hand fondles her left breast. He sucked on her hardened nipple, twirling it with his tongue, and lightly nipping on the taut flesh while his hand fondles her other breast as he pinches and tugs on the other nipple making the young woman in front of him gasp in pleasure from his ministrations as she pulled him closer to her breast. He continued to pleasure Lucy by alternating from each nipple as she brought her closer to climax. She released a disappointed whimper when Natsu stopped, looking at him with questioning eyes only for him to gesture for her to get on to the bed. She stood up and laid down on her bed blushing and panting as Natsu crawled on top of her initiating another kiss before he trailed kisses on her jaw line, her neck, her collarbone where he left a bright red mark, the valley between her breast, her toned stomach, and finally landing over her black lace thong with frills on it with a small wet patch on the fabric. He dragged his tongue along her covered sex, grazing her clit causing her to shriek in pleasure after experiencing her first orgasm. Natsu looked up to her and grinned to find her panting face reeling in ecstasy, she opened her eyes to look at Natsu a content smile on her face.

"That…was…amazing…Natsu." Lucy remarked smiling.

"That's nothing; we haven't reached the good part yet!" Natsu exclaimed as he placed his hands on either side of her waistband before pulling the lacy material off her waist, through her long legs, and off her dainty feet throwing it on the floor as he gazed at her soaked pussy glistening from her juices. "Beautiful…" Natsu whispered causing her to blush as he spread her swollen sex taking in the bright pink color of her labia.

She bit her finger to suppress the treacherous moans that would escape her lips as Natsu stuck his tongue inside her pussy, wiggling it inside her walls trying to taste more of her as she writhed in pleasure. He continued to pleasure her pussy by licking and sucking her labia, to sticking his tongue inside her walls sending her closer to her second orgasm. He latched on her exposed clit flicking it with his tongue and nipping on the taut bundle of nerves before sucking on it fiercely causing another powerful orgasm to rip across her body as she gripped Natsu head tightly to stop her from getting away as she rode out her second orgasm of the day.

Natsu sat up and unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants along with his boxers releasing his throbbing erection, positioning himself between her legs as they wrapped around his waist. He gave her another peck on the lips and brushed away a stray lock on her face. "Are you sure about this Lucy?"

Lucy leaned up and kisses him on the lips and nodded. "I tried to seduce you didn't I?" Lucy remarked smiling warmly at Natsu who smiled back.

Kissing her one more time before aligning his cock along her pussy and slowly pushed himself forward, stopping at meeting her hymen. He looked at her the last time and gripped her hips tightly which was a chore to begin with as her body is covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Natsu steady himself before hurling himself forward breaking her hymen and taking her virginity, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as unimaginable pain coursed through her body, and the discomfort of being filled to the brim by Natsu's impressive girth and length. Natsu just held the woman in his arms and kissed away the tears that stung her eyes waiting for the woman to get comfortable with his size so they could both enjoy the pleasurable experience together.

Lucy pecked him on the lips giving him the signal to move. He sat up and unlatched her legs around his waist much to Lucy's annoyance, slinging it over his shoulders, and pulled his cock up to its head before pushing himself back in as Lucy released a shuddering breath at the action. Natsu started on a slow and even pace allowing Lucy to stifle her moans that escaped her lips, pumping in and out of her

While slowly gaining speed as he released his hold on her legs that returned to their former position on his waist as he leaned over her, supporting his weight on one hand while the other fondle her undulating breasts unable to keep his eyes away from the hypnotically swaying orbs before latching his lips on hers in a fierce and hungry kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance as her hands wrapped around tightly on his neck tangling her fingers on his pink locks.

He pulled back and placed his hands on her hips, lifting her lower body up leaving her head and shoulders to support her weight, and somehow the current change in position allowed Natsu to stimulate a different part of her pussy and the uncomfortable position increased the pleasure she's receiving from her enthusiastic lover as her moans slowly rise in volume. She cannot believe the ecstasy her whole body is experiencing as if every nerve in her body had been lit and Natsu seemed to be hitting all the right spots in her pussy. Natsu placed his hands on her waist and lifted the writhing woman of the bed as he sat on his knees and firmly placing them on her soft yet firm ass and began bouncing her on his cock. Lucy held on his head like a life line biting on her lower lip to stifle the moans as she bounced on his cock as he sucked fiercely on her right nipple as another orgasm quickly approaches the two, the world around them slowly disappearing into just the two of them, and just as about their simultaneous orgasm came something hard hit Natsu on the side of his head and the sound of Gray's voice echoed outside her room's window as they came crashing back to reality.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy come on we need to go!" Gray's voice boomed outside. "Oww!"

"It's not nice to throw objects at other peoples windows." Erza's voice chimed in reprimanding the Ice mages behavior. "Natsu, Lucy, if you don't come down from there, we'll be coming up."

Lucy panicked while Natsu angrily rubs his head. "What do we do Natsu?" she asked her lover for any solutions not wanting somebody to walk in on them and she would practically die of embarrassment.

"That stupid pervert, I'm going to kill him for robbing me of my first orgasm of the day!" Natsu growled his body heating up in anger as Lucy released a moan and began shaking her hips at the pleasurable heat coming from her pussy, but the sound of their team members outside stopped her from enjoying the feeling.

"Hey Natsu, what do we do?" Lucy panicked but a simple peck from the lips and the reassuring smile on Natsu's lips stopped her from completely freaking out.

"Just stick out your head from the window and tell them that you don't feel well." Natsu said showing his rarely seen smarts calming Lucy making her smile. She disentangled herself from Natsu as they both moaned in discontent from the loss of contact.

"We're coming in!" Erza stated but before she got one step Lucy's head appeared out of the window, hiding everything below her chin.

"Sorry Erza for not answering quickly." Lucy apologized. "I suddenly don't feel well to go out and join you." She added as the others noticed her disheveled look and flustered face.

"I see, but where is Natsu? I think we should go up there and check on you." Erza replied and just like earlier Lucy stopped her before she could take another step.

"It's ok Natsu's here with me." she replied quickly as Erza narrowed her eyes on the stellar mage.

"Are you hiding something from me Lucy, and where is Natsu?" Erza asked leveling her a glare.

"Natsu, Natsu, Erza is looking for you." Lucy called out looking back at Natsu sitting on the bed cross leg, eyes closed and a visible tick mark on his head trying to keep himself from killing the Ice mage. Natsu opened his eyes to see Lucy's frantic face but what caught his attention was her swaying heart shaped backside and dripping pussy, he grinned as the blood came rushing back from his slightly limp erection and quickly jumped off the bed walking towards Lucy. "Don't worry his coming ooouuuutt-Mmmmm…" Lucy's sentence turned in to a drawn out gasp ending in a moan, her hands gripping the window sill tightly as Natsu just slid his erection inside her and slowly thrusting his hips from behind.

Erza being the observant person she is noticed her reaction. "Are you alright Lucy, do you want some help?" she asked again worry etched on her beautiful features as she took another step only to be stopped yet again.

"It's…Mmmm…ok…I, my fevers…Mmmm…won't stop…bothering me…I have…NATSU…Mmmm…STOP…it from…getting worst…" Lucy responded with shaky breaths, Natsu's chest is pressed on her back dragging his tongue on her neck, nipping and sucking on her smooth skin. His right hand has found its way on her right breast playing with her nipple while its brother is pinching and twisting her clit as she glared at the Dragon slayer.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu called out sticking his head out off the window waving at Titania, deciding on just circling his hips to create friction along her walls. Lucy closed her eyes, her lips parted lightly as light moans escaped her lips. "Don't worry I'll take good care of Lucy, she's my girlfriend after all."

"I see." Erza nodded a light frown on her face before it disappeared, it's not that she didn't like Gray's company; she just loved Natsu's exuberant behavior that's all. "Take care of her Natsu; we'll just have to invite Juvia to come along us then." And just as she mentioned the azure haired girl's name she appeared.

"Juvia is ready to go!" Juvia exclaimed appearing beside Gray and latching on his arm.

"Very well, see you later Natsu." Erza replied waving at the grinning Dragon slayer and the stellar mage who forced a smile.

The moment the group is out of sight, Natsu quickly reached for the windows burying his length deeper inside Lucy and slams the windows closed and locking it for good measure. Heaving a content sigh he looked at the woman in front of her glaring at him angrily before she slams the back of her head to his face with enough force that he fell backwards and slips out of her pussy.

"Oww my nose! What the hell Lucy?" Natsu asked rubbing his sore nose as Lucy walked over him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy screamed at the stunned Dragon slayer. "Erza could've easily caught us because of your little stunt!"

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Natsu retorted as Lucy kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Yes I did, but that's irrelevant." Lucy snapped glaring at the man beneath him. "I swear next time you do that I'm breaking up with you!" Lucy grounded turning away with an angry huff. Crawling away from under the woman, he stood up and wrapped his arms around Lucy. His right hand massaging her thigh and the other one is drawing circles on her toned stomach, he slowly but effectively wore down the woman's annoyance as light moans escaped from her lips.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Natsu whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe. "It's not my fault Gray killed the mood, besides don't tell me you're not annoyed from having denied from cumming?" he asked and she nodded in the affirmative. "Well then let's remedy that!" Natsu exclaimed claiming her lips as his right hand traveled to her pussy slipping a finger in her wet snatch while his left hand fondled her breast.

Natsu pinned Lucy between the wall and himself, aligning his cock along her pussy and easily slips in loving the feel of her velvety walls massaging his cock, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as he pound into her from below as he alternated from sucking her breast and kissing her lips. It didn't take long before their consecutive climax came screaming each other's name.

"NATSUUUUUU!" Lucy screamed as she felt his hot seed fill her and paint her walls white as he ejaculated copious amounts inside her pussy.

"LUCYYYYYYY!" Natsu groaned feeling her walls tightened around his cock like a fist, milking him of every last of his seed. Their heads slumped on each other's shoulder as they basked in their orgasm. The first for Natsu and third for Lucy unable to believe how pleasurable sex is especially with someone she loves. "Ready for round two?" Natsu asked making her shake her head in amusement before nodding in the affirmative.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The two lovers spent the whole day just having sex and exploring each other's body to their hearts content. After that event it became an occasional thing for the couple to have sex especially when they feel like doing it, not caring where they did it as long as they keep each other happy. Lucy realized something during the length of their sexual relationship that she easily missed and in hindsight was practically staring at her in the face. Every time they did it, Natsu is always the one pleasuring her and not the other way around, nor did he even strike a conversation about it, and being the caring and considerate person she is decided to return the favor.

"What are we going to do down here Lucy?" Natsu asked as he was dragged by her girlfriend down the underground library while having a friendly conversation with Mirajane and Erza at the bar.

"Just come along Natsu." Lucy ordered dragging Natsu away from his friends in the pretext of needing help with searching for books to help in her writing.

Arriving at the library and standing in the middle of it, Natsu looked around at the large room filled with books as Lucy stood in front of him doing some thinking. He was stunned when she suddenly attacked his lips pinning him between her and the table, easily getting her meaning wrapped his arms around her waist and placed one on her cheeks to deepen the kiss. He was stunned yet again as her left hand came down from his neck and held his coat's zipper and pulled it down, running her hand on his toned chest, down to his six pack abs, and lower above his pants rubbing his slowly growing erection. It was something they never did or he didn't let her do because he thought she wouldn't like it.

Her hand dipped inside his pants and boxers to stroke his erection, feeling it throb and pulse between her hand, and the unusual heat coming from his cock. Natsu leaned back on the table as he supported his weight with his hands, her mouth leaving his and traveled downwards reaching his broad chest and latched on his left nipple, using what she learned from Natsu as she continued to stroke his painfully throbbing erection. She continued her travels south until she reached his pants pulling it down freeing his cock, licking her lips from the size. She knew from personal experience that he is well hung but seeing it up close gave her a mixture of fear and wonder.

"Lucy you don't Nnnn…" Natsu's words died down in his throat as she took his cock in her warm mouth, lathering it with her saliva. She used her tongue to pleasure him more by rolling it around his bulbous head and the ridges underneath, pursing her mouth and began sucking on his cock. He was in heaven as Lucy continued to use her mouth to pleasure him, her head bobbing up and down his length while stroking the rest she couldn't reach as his whole length has been covered in her saliva.

Natsu regretted looking her in the eyes as she stroked him off with her mouth as he almost blew his load at the erotic sight of his girlfriend sucking his cock and the look of lust on her brown orbs. She released his member from her mouth with an audible pop and continued to stroke him while giving him a sexy smile as he bit his cheek to stop himself from cumming at the arousing sight. He was shocked yet again as she slid his length between her cleavage the saliva coating his cock served as a lubricant, her tight top squeezed her breast firmly and in turn squeezed his cock between her soft breast, and began stroking it with her massive tits and placing what she can't reach into her mouth. Pleasure filled moans and groans filled the archives as Lucy's fellatio brings him closer to orgasm while her hardened nipples is chafed along his abs with the clothes texture making the experience more pleasurable for the both of them.

"Fuck, Lucy, I'm cumming!" Natsu groaned as he exploded inside her mouth, releasing copious amounts of his seed. She pulled out his cock from her mouth spraying her face and her breast with his cum, she also found his taste quite to her liking as she cleaned herself of his cum.

"Not bad." Lucy mumbled after her quick clean up and releasing his cock in between her breast. She shook her head when she saw how hard he still is, standing up she pushed Natsu all the way over the table, sliding her silk panty to the side, then rubs his erection along her pussy lips before putting it in, her pussy wet enough from their foreplay for her to slide in without any discomfort, and loving the feel of his cock spreading her nether lips and filling her to the brim. "Mmmm…" she moaned as she grinded her hips back and forth as she waited for him to move.

"That was amazing Lucy!" Natsu remarked moaning every now and again from the stimulus from his member. "But…why though?"

"Just returning a favor." Lucy replied simply before leaning in and sharing a passionate kiss with Natsu.

Natsu held her hips guiding her as well as dragging her back as she bounced along his cock and meeting her thrust, propping her hands over his chest to balance herself. Her large breast bounced in time with her, swaying hypnotically with each thrust, and drawing Natsu's hand over them moving them in a circular motion, while pinching her clothe nipples earning him more of her melodious moans. Thanking that the place they are in is few ways down the guild with few visitors as Lucy became more vocal during their love making. He sat up and pulled her top over her breast sucking and tugging her hardened nipple heightening her pleasure as they increased the pace of their love making. It didn't take long before Lucy climaxed biting Natsu's shoulder to stifle her voice, leaving a bright red mark.

Natsu laid back down on table with Lucy draped over his torso panting a little but nowhere near exhausted. Giving Natsu a quick peck on the lips she change her position with her back facing Natsu showing off her backside to the Dragon slayer, shaking with every bounce she makes, biting her finger to keep herself from moaning out loud. Natsu sat up again placing his right hand on her left breast fondling it while his left landed over her pussy playing with her clit, and finally cupping her chin and kissing her fiercely as he fell on his back bringing her down with him as he continues to pump into her from underneath. He lifted Lucy's left leg up to her breast and rolled them to the side while continuing to pump into her without missing a beat. Lucy's thoughts was slowly dwindling to nothing as she drowned in ecstasy, he continued to pleasure her not really caring if they would be found out by Mirajane or anybody else as Natsu stimulated every sensitive part of her body, her pussy, her clit, her breast, her neck, and the top of her ear. He stopped his movement making Lucy moan in discontent as Natsu released her leg and craned his body on top of her and smiled at the cute pout she had from the lack of stimulus.

"Why did you stop Natsu?" Lucy moaned shaking her hips to recover the loss of stimulus. "I was so close…Mmmm." Natsu covered her lips with his own lancing his tongue past her lips and dueled with hers.

Natsu pulled back, removed some of the stray locks on her face, and smiled at the glazed look on her face returning his smile. "Before we get to that…" he began changing their position again for the last time, holding her left leg and turning her to lie on her back with her legs wrapped around his waist, Natsu leaning on top of her propped on his arms. "…I want you to marry me Lucy." All of the lust clouding her mind was blown away from the sudden proposal; he used his fire magic to get his pants from the floor and took out a small black box and showed to her its contents. A gold band with a rather large diamond attached to it.

She clasped her hands over her mouth as tears stung her eyes. "Yes Natsu, I'll marry you!" Lucy screamed in joy wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck crying in joy.

Natsu ignored the ringing of his ears from her joy as he would put it. "Now why don't we celebrate!" he exclaimed which she is more than happy to oblige.

She laid down back on the table as he began to pump into her rekindling the lost passion they had earlier as their climax quickly approached them, he gained speed and force behind his thrust as they chanted their names and with a few more thrusts Natsu exploded inside her walls and in turn made her orgasm. Their juices mixing together inside her pussy, seeping out from her packed walls as he slumped on top of Lucy.

"I love you Lucy." Natsu grinned kissing her chastely on the lips.

"I love you too, Natsu." Lucy replied returning the kiss.

The lover's tender moment is interrupted when they heard something crashing into the wall before tumbling down the ladder. She paled when she saw the unconscious form of Makarov lying in a pool of his own blood seeping from his nose a perverted grin plastered on his wrinkled face. The event caused quite a ruckus in Fairy Tail that made her want to disappear into nothingness, it wasn't because out of total embarrassment but because of the never ending teasing she got from Mirajane and her sister Lissana and the rest of the female members. Erza was kept in bay by Natsu's threat of letting Mirajane sic her, meaning tell her every sordid detail of their act as Erza would put it, which Mirajane would be more than happy to do.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Lucy returned to their bedroom whining about annoying talking cats, and being the caring and loving husband he is wrapped his arms around his wife placing kisses along her neck to blunt her annoyance at Happy and his kittens.

"Don't be mad at Happy, you know how he is." Natsu whispered in between kisses.

"Mmmm…I know, I just want a single day to just cuddle with you in bed all morning." Lucy whined a few light moans escaping her lips as Natsu began to fondle her breast while drawing circles on her stomach. "Is that too much to ask?"

"No." Natsu replied simply teasing his wife. "So where is he now?"

"I managed to scare him by telling him that I would tell Charle that he's been sneaking fish from our house." Lucy muttered and turned to look at Natsu to find a perverted grin plastered on his face. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…I was thinking of having hot naked sex with my wife for starters…" Natsu began slowly pinning her to the bed. "…and maybe…just stay at home and have sex all day long, just like last time." Natsu grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

Lucy seemed to be deliberating on his proposal and seconds later she gave him a sultry smile. "I think we could do that…"

Just as about their lips are centimeters apart they heard someone running towards their room, and second later a girl about four years old bounded into the room. She has shoulder length blonde hair with a ribbon in a single bunch on the right side of her head, smiling brightly at her parents.

"Welcome back Luna!" both parents greeted separating from each other. The little girl tackling her father on the bed giggling as Natsu raised her above his head before placing her down on his lap. Lucy watched her daughter and Natsu catch up as they left her for three days at Mirajane's care due to a job they had to take. She smiled at how lively her daughter is telling stories of what she did during the time they are away that clearly reminded her of her husband Natsu.

Luna released a yawn as Natsu looked at his daughter. "Weren't you able to get some sleep at auntie Mirajane's house?"

"No, Uncle manly and uncle grouchy were playing naked wrestling with auntie Lissana and aunt Ever." Luna mumbled as another yawn escaped her lips.

Lucy glared at Natsu who smiled sheepishly as the memory of being caught by their little daughter of them having morning sex and had to explain what they were doing. It became really awkward when she asked them if she could join them in playing naked wrestling. "Well let's go to bed then, you could sleep with us." Natsu offered as he lay down on the bed wrapping his arms on their little daughter.

"Goodnight mommy." Luna mumbled as Lucy shook her head in amusement and lay beside her daughter placing a protective blanket around the world.

"Goodnight Luna." Lucy replied.

**Epilogue:**

A month after getting found by Makarov they are married at Kardia cathedral with everybody in the guild present. Cana was Lucy's maid of honor and the rest of the female members of the guild as her bride's maid. Natsu has Happy as his best man and like Lucy had his closest male friends as groomsmen. It was the happiest day of her life and a month later she was pregnant with their daughter and named her Luna from taking the first two syllables from their names. She still continues to write to her mother and father along with her daughter telling them how happy and content she is with her life and became a famous novelist with fans all around Fiore.

**AN: Well here's the Lucy chapter hope it is good enough, like always reviews are appreciated, and thank you to those that have reviewed my stories. Next chapter is Cana.**


	4. Cana

**Natsu and the Fairies**

**AN:** Don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

**CHAPTER 3: Booze Dragon**

Natsu trudged the snow covered streets of Magnolia intent on getting home early to prepare for tomorrow's S-class trials. It was then that he caught the scent of someone familiar and followed where his nose pointed him and in a dark alley there he found none other than Cana Alberona lying unconscious on the snow covered alleyway. He quickly ran towards the unconscious woman to check if she was alright and much to his relief she is based on how warm her body is.

"Cana, hey Cana, wake up…" Natsu lightly shook the woman who slowly came to.

Cana groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see a very concerned Natsu. "Natsu… What are you doing in my room? Erza will kill you if she finds you here…" the last part died out as she passed out yet again.

Natsu released a sigh and decided to bring Cana back to his house. He lifted the woman bridal style off the ground and noticed how light Cana is as she spooned closer to Natsu making him blush at the contact forcing his eyes away from her large breasts. He walked back to his house with the sleeping woman in his arms mumbling in her sleep that he found quite cute until a single tear fell from her eye and a look of sadness framed her face as he wondered if her dream is anyway related about her chronic depression this time of the year.

He arrived at his house and quickly laid Cana on his bed, removing her sandals and took out the thickest blanket he has to cover the woman, not bothering to remove her clothes due to the fact that he already dried them with his body heat. He walked up to the side of the bed and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she is much like most of the women in Fairy Tail and for the first time became real curious about their resident alcoholic. He only knew a few facts about the woman such as the most common which is she drinks a lot, she also uses her cards for magic and fortune telling, likes to gamble, a good leader when needs to be, and finally the most senior in their age group. He didn't know when he got so close to the woman's face sleeping soundly on his bed, he looked at her slightly parted lips and wondered how they feel and taste like.

****

Cana groggily wakes up from what she thought was her bed, still too drunk to even care or notice that she wasn't in her room. She touched her lips and felt a strangely happy though she didn't know why, as it certainly made her feel better than her long time friend alcohol. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't alone in her room, if the snoring beside her wasn't any clear indicator that she wasn't alone. She looked to her side to see a topless Natsu sprawled beside her.

"What is he doing in my room?" Cana wondered as she admired his well toned body, his broad chest, chiseled abs, and strong arms. She couldn't help but be attracted to the Dragonslayer at how cute he look when he sleeps and couldn't help but laugh at how right Mirajane was. It was then that she felt how depressed and lonely she is. Knowing that she might fail this year's trial yet again.

"If this is a dream, might as well make the most out of it." she argued with her alcohol addled mind. It wasn't the first time that she had a dream like this one, in bed with one of their male members either making sweet and gentle sex to just fucking each other into oblivion. She untangled herself from the blanket and straddled the Dragonslayer and placed a kiss on Natsu's lips trailing kisses around his jaw line, his neck, his broad chest, tone abs, until she landed on top of the slight bulge in his trousers. She licked her lips at his arousal rubbing his slowly growing erection eliciting pleasure filled groans from his lips while sending tingles down her spine.

Cana is also starting to get aroused from the sounds of Natsu's grunts and moans as she watched his sleeping face scrunch up in frustration. She gripped the waistline of his trousers and boxers and pulled them down his thighs allowing his erection to spring free as she marveled at his size with her nostrils assailed by his strong heady scent. "Nice… " She slowly wrapped her hand around his length feeling it throb at her fingers and slowly brought it closer to her face inhaling his musky and clean scent.

She started stroking his length while massaging his balls as more moans escaped his lips, watching his face that held a mixture of pain and pleasure. She noticed the dollop of precum on the tip of his cock and takes an experimental lick, liking the taste and placing the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue on his glans lathering it with her saliva and releasing it with an audible pop before dragging her tongue along his length. Cana can't believe how much she enjoyed servicing the still asleep Dragonslayer as she managed to bathe his whole length with her saliva and placed his length inside her mouth, bobbing her head at a steady pace while stroking the rest she couldn't get.

"Cana… ?" Natsu finally opened his eyes to gaze upon the brunette who smiled sexily at him while stroking his cock. It was then that he realized that everything he experienced was real and based on Cana's light blush means she was still drunk. "What are you doing!" he demanded trying to endure the arousing sight before him and the feeling of her large breasts on his thighs.

Cana smiled mischievously at Natsu stroking his length and sensuously dragging her tongue along it. "I'm merely punishing you for sleeping into my room, be thankful that I'm not calling Erza on you." She replied enjoying the sounds coming from Natsu's mouth.

"Hey stop...!" his pleas died down in his throat the moment she placed his cock inside her mouth, bobbing her head at a steady pace as he grits his teeth trying to endure the pleasurable sensations. "Cana… stop… your drunk…" he tried again that only annoyed the woman.

Cana silently glared at the Dragonslayer while bobbing her head. '_Let's see how long you could endure this?_' she decided to bring it up another notch as she slowly took in more of his length in her mouth until she reached the base of his cock and started to hum. The gesture caused him to release a throaty growl at how amazing it feels and opened his eyes to see the smug look on her face as she pulls back and started bobbing her head in a steady rhythm before taking him back in her throat. She repeated the process to annoy the Dragonslayer and send a silent challenge to see how much he can endure in her humble opinion skilful blowjob.

Natsu getting her meaning immediately accepted the challenge and like every challenge gives his all, but Cana's skillful mouth and hands was slowly tearing down his defenses. '_Damn it, I'm gonna cum._' He opened his eyes to take a peek and saw Cana smirk at him and drag her tongue on his length and engulf it in her mouth making as much sound as possible. '_Idiot!_' He cursed inwardly. '_I almost came at the sight, need to think unsexy thoughts, need to think unsexy thoughts, I know!_'

'_That'll teach you to stop fighting me. Though I must say this is one strange dream, it's too realistic._' Cana thought idly until she realized that Natsu's cock slowly lost its hardness and focused her attention to making it as hard as a rock again to no avail. She looked up to see his horrified look before he opened his eyes and smirked at her even though it's shaky. '_So, you decided to play hardball. Two can play at that game!_' she sat up from her position and a disappointed moan escaped Natsu's lips from the lost of contact.

"Cana, it's not that I didn't like what you did… Ahhhhh! What are you doing!" Natsu shrieked as he closed his eyes upon seeing the bosomed woman untie her shirt and her bikini top exposing her large breasts and her pink areolas and the bud crowning its tip. "Put your clothes back on!" he demanded but the woman wouldn't have it.

"Shut it Natsu, I can't believe that even in my dreams you're still this annoying." Cana snapped while stroking his length that partially gained its hardness from the sight of her exposed breast. "Can't you see I'm depressed… it's the S-class promotional exam again." This caught the Dragonslayers attention opening his eyes to see her depressed expression as she stroked his cock.

Natsu's concern for the woman was enough to stop him from enjoying her handjob. "But aren't you glad that you were chosen for five straight years?"

Cana stopped and sat up bringing her knees on her chest. "That's the problem!" she snapped. "Five years Natsu and I couldn't even pass! I'm the most senior out of all of us in this guild yet Erza and Mirajane became S-class mages before me." Cana pointed out her voice died down at the last part. "Last year I wanted to quit Fairy Tail after failing for the fourth time-"

This stunned Natsu and couldn't help himself from talking. "What? Why…" a glare from the woman quickly shut him up.

"You missed your father right?" Cana asked to which Natsu nodded. "We're the same yet different at the same time, I also miss my father, but unlike you I know where he is. But I can't approach him because he doesn't know me. I promised myself to tell him that I'm his daughter when I become as S-class mage just like him." Cana saw the baffled look on the Dragonslayer's face and continued. "I want him to be proud of me when he meets me. That I'm an S-class mage just like him and his reputation would remain intact."

"That's stupid!" Natsu remarked and shrugged the annoyed glare of the woman. "I know that's it's important for a kid to get their parents praise and attention, but what kind of parent would want their child to suffer just so they could keep their reputation. Tell me who your father is and I'm going to beat him into a pulp and tell him your one of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail and if he doesn't agree I know a few people that would tell him the contrary!" Natsu exclaimed as Cana looked at Natsu strangely before she laughed and all the weight on her shoulder seemed to have disappeared. "Hey! I'm not joking, I'm serious!"

Cana wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Natsu. "I doubt that you can do that to him, but thank you." She smiled genuinely causing the Dragonslayer to blush madly at how beautiful she looked, so different from her usual serious expression in the guild. "But this is something I took on to myself and something I have to do, not just for him but for myself."

"So… you won't leave if you fail again?" Natsu asked and saw the uncertainty in her eyes before it turned into one of determination.

"I won't." Cana stated with absolute resolve. "Whether I pass or fail, I'll tell him that I'm his daughter whether he believes me or not."

"That's the Cana I know, always determined and reliable!" Natsu exclaimed stunning the woman before she smiled coyly at the Dragonslayer and crawled on top of him, letting her naked breast drag along his skin. "Could you move?" he asked meekly trying not to enjoy the pleasurable sensations.

Cana's smile only grew. "I never knew you were such a ladies ' man Natsu, if you were only like this in real life I would have fallen head over heels for you." She remarked still thinking that this was all a dream still too drunk to separate reality from fantasy. "I always drowned my sorrows in alcohol Natsu, until I can't live without it anymore and became my constant companion especially when Macao got married. But alcohol could only do so much Natsu…" Cana whispered to his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe. "Women have needs just like you and alcohol can't give me the satisfaction that only a man can. So listen to your senior and let us enjoy ourselves, eh, Natsu…" she whispered throatily.

"You're just a few months older than me you know." Natsu pointed out.

Cana scoffed. "Same difference I'm still older than you." She countered and shut his lips up with hers wrapping her arms possessively around his head while playing with his pink locks. He slowly gave into the pleasure and wrapped his arms tightly around her body and returned the kiss as best he could, eliciting a delighted moan from the brunette.

The couple parted leaving a thin trail of saliva between their lips. Cana smiled and slowly almost painfully for Natsu's part slid down his body rubbing her soft and smooth skin on his until she's in front of her goal. Natsu watched as Cana held her breast together and wrapped it around his cock, smothering it with her soft breasts while lathering it with her saliva coming for her tongue. She started to stroke his cock with her breasts pressed firmly together while admiring the sight of Natsu's pleasure filled face. She continued her ministrations while occasionally rubbing her painfully stiff nipples on his shaft and around the ridge and his glans, covering her breast with a mixture of her saliva and Natsu's precum loving the feel of it, enthralled at how he called her name with adoration not like the other men she slept with that treated her like a common slut and decided to reward him further by enveloping the rest his cock with her mouth.

"Cana…shit! I'm cumming!" Natsu warned as he groaned at his release holding her head in place as she tried to keep up from the copious amount of semen. Natsu finally calmed down and quickly removed his hand on top of her head to see some of his cum escape from the corner of her mouth spilling to her breasts. She pulled back and audibly swallowed what remained in her mouth making Natsu's cock twitch painfully. "That was amazing Cana!" he remarked catching his breath.

She finished cleaning what remained of his cum and shrugged. "Like I said before Natsu, I have needs and alcohol can only do so much. So it's not that hard to imagine that I would do it with other guys, thought not from our guild." Natsu nodded taking in this new knowledge about the brunette but couldn't help but notice the bitterness in her words.

"So, um, you're not mad that you did that to me?" Natsu asked hoping that he didn't end in her bad list.

Much to his surprise she just laughed. "Not really, to tell you the truth I'm glad I did that to you, I was always afraid that things might get awkward if I did it with someone from the guild. I guess I should've done it with somebody from guild, the guys I went out were assholes." It shouldn't have stunned her if Natsu reacted negatively about her being treated harshly, but seeing him show that much concern for her well being even though he was just a figment of her imagination made her heart skip. "I've decided! The moment I wake up the next day and if I remember any of this I'm going to ask you out and I won't take no for an answer." Cana exclaimed. "But for now let's have sex."

Cana unbuckles her belt and unzips her calve-long pants as she shimmied out of her skin tight garment leaving her in her black bikini bottom tied around her hips by strings. She then pulled Natsu's trousers all the way through his legs dragging him all the way out of the bed and dumping him to the floor. He heard her laugh at his pain and he quickly sat up to try and glare at her, ready to deliver a rather harsh remark that died yet again in his throat at the sight of a naked Cana rested comfortably on the bed, her right leg raised up to her breast by her hand as her free hand spreads her soaked pussy apart smiling sultrily at Natsu.

"Now, its common etiquette that you return the favor, am I right Natsu?" Cana asked slyly as he nodded dumbly.

Natsu crawled on to the bed until he's in front of her soaked pussy, taking in her heady scent before he moved up and captured Cana's lips. Soft moans erupted from her lips as he started to fondle her breast, rolling the mound of flesh in his hand as his fingers reached its tip, tweaking and pinching her hardened nipple. He pulled apart and kissed his way down to the valley of her breast and around her right breast until he reached the tip. He gave one tentative lick before he placed it on his mouth, sucking and nipping on the taut flesh while he fondle the vacant breast with his hand, alternating between breast making sure to give each other proper attention. After making sure that both breasts have been taken care of he slowly went down in front of her pussy and latched on it, his tongue darting inside her sex licking every inch his tongue could reach as he ground his thumb on her clit. Cana continuously screams out Natsu's name as his cunnilingus slowly brought her to a powerful orgasm as she bucks her hips forward and presses his face into her sex coating his face in her juices.

"Natsu!"

Her body went limp as she sucked in as much as her burning lungs would allow, seeing dark spots dancing around her eyes. Natsu finished licking her pussy clean before he went in front of her. "So… did I do well?" he asked as Cana focused her eyes on him and brought him down into a searing kiss. "That didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

Cana smiled unable to believe how she enjoyed her time with Natsu. "Yes Natsu, you did well." She replied and they both laughed.

The moment they both calmed down Natsu spoke. "Do you still want to continue Cana?" he asked seriously.

"So different…" Cana mumbled as she admired Natsu's concerned face. Different from those men she slept with when things become unbearable and alcohol isn't enough. "Why do you have to be a dream Natsu? Why can't you be real?" he wanted to tell her that it was real, but he kept his silence as her solemn expression turned mischievous as she gripped his cock and started stroking it. "Of course, I'm not so cruel to just leave you hanging can't I?"

Natsu pulled back as Cana spreads her legs and her pussy lips, watching as Natsu aligned his cock to her pussy, shivering at the contact and grits her teeth as his impressive size stretched her to the limit. She pressed her hands firmly on his chest as moans escaped from her lips unable to believe at how deep he got when he bottomed out. Natsu looked at her one more time before he started to move, slowly at first trying to find her weak spots as his thrust quickly grew in fervor letting himself go and allowing his baser instincts to take hold. Her moans turned into full blown screams as Natsu drove into her mercilessly with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as Natsu kissed her mouth hungrily muffling her screams of pleasure, before they latched on her breast as his release quickly approaches. Natsu slumped on top of Cana as he continues to pound into her with her arms wrapped tightly around his back.

"I'm about to cum Cana…" Natsu breathes out doing his best to stave off his orgasm.

"Cum inside me…N, Natsu…it's ok…" Cana replied as her climax quickly approaches. Natsu pushes himself off Cana and braces himself on his arms as he pounds in to her faster, pushing himself deeper inside her as her hands grips his forearm tightly as their climax approaches and after a few more strokes he came, filling her womb with his seed. The feeling of his hot sperm inside caused her to climax screaming his name.

"Natsu!"

"Cana!"

She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Natsu, her nails digging on his back as her toes curled in ecstasy as Natsu just wraps his arms around Cana as he pours his seed inside her. Natsu initiated another heated kiss before he pulls back with his cock popping out of her soaked cunt. Cana caught his breath before she slowly crawled to the opposite side of the bed on her hands and knees looking at Natsu, inviting him to do her more as she spreads her pussy for him. Not one to be told twice, he quickly sheathes himself inside her again starting a steady rhythm that got Cana moaning his name that turned into screams as he increased his pace, grabbing her left arm and using it as a hold while he placed his right on her lower back. She quickly reached her climax as Natsu continuously strikes the entrance of her womb over and over again, emptying her lungs in one breathless scream as her body went limp. He slowly allowed Cana to fall on the bed, lying on her stomach to catch her breath as Natsu starts to rub the stress out of her body earning an appreciative moan from the woman who could feel his cock pressed between her firm butt.

"It's ok Natsu, you can go ahead." Cana spoke through light moans, receiving a light kiss on top of her head.

He thanked the woman, bracing himself with one hand and used the other to guide his length back inside her folds, thrusting his hips at a quicker pace than normal both of his hands planted firmly on her butt as Cana gripped the sheets. She bit her lower lips as Natsu continuously stimulates her pussy unable to stop herself from cumming at his rough pounding that made her scream out his name over and over finding her new addiction in the man that's currently violating her insides and loving every second of it. She felt him expand further inside her knowing that it could only mean one thing as he braced himself on her back pumping more of his seed in her packed walls, slumping on her back and snaking her hands around her body as they both panted.

"Up for one more round?" Natsu asked curiously trailing kisses on her cheek and neck. She smiled and shook her head at how resilient the man on top of her is as most of the men she's been with were one shot wonders, doing their best to get themselves off while she's left unsatisfied. "So is that a yes?"

"Uh-huh, but this time let me do the work." Cana replied as Natsu agreed getting off the woman.

Cana kissed Natsu while she slowly pushes him on to his back and straddles his waist. She pulled back and turned her back to Natsu showing him her heart shaped butt while stroking his still rigid member and impaled herself on his length. She moved slowly just enjoying the feel of his cock stretch her walls moaning softly and thought to herself how she could get used to this and wondered if Natsu was still like this in real life still drunk enough to think that this was all an elaborate dream. She felt Natsu sit up and snake his arms around her knowing that his impatience got the better off him as he dragged her back down flush against his chest as he started thrusting his hips while fondling her breast and clit that is quickly bringing her into another orgasm. Natsu held the back of her thighs and pulled it up to her breasts as he increased his pace their simultaneous orgasm approaching.

"Natsu!"

"Cana!"

Cana panted finally reaching her limit as her eyes grew heavy, the alcohol and the fatigue of their exertions slowly overpowers her. She didn't want to close her eyes and wake up alone in her room yet again and face reality. Natsu sensing the dark thoughts on the woman's head, kissed the top of her head while wrapping his arms around her body spooning closer to him.

"It'll be ok." Natsu suddenly spoke while looking up the ceiling. "When you wake up, just talk to me and maybe I'm not so different from your dreams."

Cana couldn't help but scoff at that. "You're a complete idiot in real life, so it's kind of hard for me to do what you're proposing." She pointed out as he tried his best not to respond from her remark.

"Why don't you try to get to know the real me, just like I got to know the Cana behind the serious looking alcoholic." Natsu replied as she seemed to think about his suggestion. "Besides don't tell me that everything you told me was a lie?"

Cana looked at Natsu who looked at her expectantly. "Fine, I guess you're right." She conceded earning her one of his famous grins. "But no promises you hear! I won't humiliate myself just to get your attention."

Natsu laughed at her annoyed expression. "Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep Cana, everything will be fine in the morning." The woman nodded and allowed herself to succumb to a peaceful sleep. "Don't worry Cana I'll make sure to sneak you back into your room before you wake up." He whispered as he too went to sleep.

****

Cana woke up feeling fresh and invigorated as if all her worries was swept away by the wind. It was then that she remembered her vivid dream of that night and the talk they had and how different he is from the Natsu she knew for years. It was then that the tell tale signs of a severe hangover sets in as she rubs her temples to try and alleviate the pain. After the pain subsided she started to notice things, things she didn't notice immediately, but now that she was sober everything was clear. She knew it wasn't her room and another thing was she is naked under the sheets in an unknown man's room as panic sets in at the thought that she was taken advantage by some random guy. She started to look for her clothes and found them on the floor on her side of the bed and picked it up; it was then that she saw the picture of Natsu and Happy smiling happily.

All of the sudden she remembered what happened that night and noticed the things she ignored due to her drunken stupor. She looked to the other side of the bed where the sheets fell on its end is the sleeping Dragonslayer as fear and doubt sets in. Different thoughts rush around her mind as she remembered what they did and talked about while she's drunk and it scared her that she bared her soul to Natsu when she mostly kept to herself. She wanted to talk to him if everything he told her last night was true, but she stopped and just like her problem with her father she decided to run away and confront it when she can. She gathered her clothes and left the house without waking up the sleeping Dragonslayer going to Lucy's apartment to ask the blonde to be her partner and spent the rest of the day there until they are required to leave for the S-class promotional trial.

It was an hour later when Natsu woke from his fitful sleep on the floor, cracking his neck; he stood up groggily and walked towards the toilet relieving himself still amazingly enough he didn't notice that he wasn't wearing any trousers. He walked out of the toilet and saw his feline friend on the table nibbling on some fish.

"Morning Happy, did you sleep at Lucy's yesterday?" he asked the Exceed.

"Aye! I-Ahhhhhh, My eyes!" Happy screamed covering his eyes with his paws upon seeing Natsu's morning wood.

"What's with that reaction!" he demanded walking towards the horrified cat.

"You're naked Natsu!" Happy exclaimed allowing Natsu to fully notice the cool draft his experiencing.

Natsu then remembered what happened last night and his plan to sneak Cana back to Fairy Hills while she's asleep. "Shit, Cana." Natsu cursed as he rushed back to his room to find it empty. He released a tired sigh and walked out of his room and decided to take a bath to clear his mind. Natsu left moments later to meet with the others at the boat heading to Tenrou Island.

Throughout the boat ride he never saw Cana, but he knew for a fact that she's in the boat. They reached their stop and were asked to go to the island on their own as Cana used the opportunity to quickly leave while Natsu is still incapacitated. He came to a conclusion that she really is avoiding him and decided to confront her at the first Master's grave, but his plans were derailed when Grimoire Heart attacked causing chaos to their annual ritual prompting battles to erupt throughout the island. At the end of the day Fairy Tail won and given a short reprieve that Natsu used to search for the brunette. His efforts weren't in vain as he immediately tracked her scent but again fate has other plans as she was with Gildarts Clive telling him that she was her daughter. He watched the reunion of the father and daughter and left deciding to talk to her at later date.

****

That was seven years ago much to their shock. Their return was celebrated by those that were left behind and they partied like there's no tomorrow. Natsu had to stop himself from pummeling Gildarts to the ground because of how he gropes his own daughter. Cana met Natsu's eyes and saw him gesture that they go outside, she wanted to decline but before she knew it, she pushed her annoying father to the side and walked outside followed later by Natsu.

"Let's talk." Natsu began his faced schooled into serious expression.

She wanted to deny him again and tell him it was a mistake. "Fine, let's go to my room."

They walked towards Fairy Hills and quickly reached her room were Natsu sat on her bed looking around. She stood in front of Natsu and told him what she wanted to say earlier. "What happened that night was a mistake." But rather than be appalled or shocked at her declaration he stood up.

"Was it really?" Natsu asked invading her personal space and slowly cornering her to the bed. "Then why did you went through with your decision that night?" he got her at his question as she was unable to reply. "You're repeating what you did to Gildarts with Me." he groused.

"What are you talking about?" Cana asked feigning ignorance that only annoyed the Dragonslayer.

"You like me Cana and you're hesitating by avoiding the subject." Natsu pointed out, but before she could utter a reply that would most likely be a lame attempt to dodge the question he kissed her.

The sudden attack stunned the woman as she tried to fight back. Her will slowly wavered as Natsu began to fondle her body, eliciting a moan from the woman and used the opportunity to add his tongue. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss as they fell on the bed.

Natsu pulled back and looked at Cana in the eyes and asked her again. "Was it really a mistake?" he asked.

"Yes." She stopped him and continued. "But it's a mistake I'm happy I made." She smiled genuinely at Natsu before she slapped him hard in the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Natsu demanded rubbing his sore cheek.

"That was forcing yourself on me." Natsu look dumbfounded at her reply as he'll never understand women. "Now kiss me!" she demanded starting another heated liplock.

It didn't take long before the both of them are completely naked as Natsu sat on the edge of the bed as Cana's body bounce of his cock as they shared a deep passionate kiss. He continued to pound into Cana as she met his thrust. She experienced another mind blowing orgasm as she screams his name with her body going limp and bent back like a bow with Natsu firmly holding her waist as he began to move again. She bit her lip as her free arm dangled helplessly on the floor as their position allowed Natsu to abuse her G-spot forcing her to come along with Natsu filling her womb with his seed. He easily carried her weight and sat her up and ran his tongue along her neck teasing her sensitive skin. They spent the rest of the night having sex in her room even when the rest of the female occupants arrive remedying the situation by muffling her lips with her finger or his mouth.

****

After that night the two is rarely seen by their members even Gildarts became worried about his only daughter. The said couple is now at Natsu's house as she decided to help the Dragonslayer to clean his home that went smoothly at first until Cana decided to have a little fun with her new found addiction, sex with Natsu which was far better than alcohol. Natsu's back is on the wall with Cana eagerly servicing the Dragonslayer as he ran his hands on her hair. She pulled his length out her mouth lathered with her saliva with a thin string between her lips and his cock and smiled sultrily at Natsu as she held her bikini clad breast together and slid his length in her cleavage. Natsu couldn't help but thrust his hips forward in her cleavage as Cana used her mouth to cover what her breast can't that quickly brought Natsu to orgasm unable to stop himself from holding Cana's head in place as he continues to drive his cock between her breasts and mouth.

"I'm cumming!" Natsu groaned as he forced his length deeper in her mouth filling it with his hot sticky cum. He lets go of her head and apologizes to the brunette that she ignored and busied herself in cleaning his spilled cum on her breasts. She stood up while removing her pants as Natsu did the same with Cana dragging Natsu to the newly dusted bed and pulling him on top of her initiating another kiss while he slid inside her.

"Hey, Natsu let's go out." Cana suggested as he looked at her questioningly.

"Aren't we doing that already?" he asked as she playfully frowned at him.

"Just because we're having sex and like each other doesn't mean where going out." Cana pointed out as Natsu scrunched his nose in thought.

Natsu nodded to himself and grinned. "Cana, would you go out with me?" he asked as she smiled and nodded. "You know I could clearly remember that you were supposed to be the one asking me, right?"

Cana just shrugged acting innocent. "I can't really remember, I was drunk that time." Natsu just shook his head at the woman. He still can't understand them.

He started moving his hips at a steady pace, hooking her legs behind her knees watching Cana's face drown in pleasure as he leaned down while sticking his tongue out that she reacted in kind by doing the same. Their tongues dueled together as they raced towards their climax, pulling back from her mouth to latch on her breast, letting her left leg go that wrapped around his waist to fondle her vacant breast. He let's go of her other leg to bracing himself on the bed as his thrust came in short and rapid strokes and with one final push buried his length to the hilt and came painting her walls white with his seed.

After a few more hours of sex the couple returned to the guild just in time to hear the 5th Master's orders read by Makarov that immediately becomes the 6th Master of Fairy Tail as he read the rest of his orders. It was then that Macao handed Cana a special card where Gildarts' face is written with the word 'Call' and 'Gildarts' on it. It annoyed the Dragonslayer that Gildarts would just leave her daughter behind after finally meeting her.

"What's that?" Natsu asked approaching Cana.

Cana smiled as she looked at the card. "It's a magic item that allows me to send a message to him or talk to him personally. Stupid old man, I don't need him." she spat playfully ready to tear the card to pieces before Natsu snatched it from her hand.

He activated the card and greeted Gildarts. "Hey, old man!"

"What are you doing with that card Natsu?" Gildarts asked/demanded.

"I have something important to tell you." Natsu replied as the rest of the guild waited for Natsu's important news.

"What is it?" Gildarts asked.

"I fucked your daughter." Natsu stated before he burnt the card into ashes. "3…2…1…"

"WHAT!" everybody in the guild shouted in disbelief that could be heard throughout Magnolia. Cana merely shook her head already sensing his plan from the start as she would remember that day to be longest day in her life answering the questions of the female members and feeding the rumor mill of Fairy Tail. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her father screaming in rage thinking that Natsu slept with her to get back at him.

****

**Epilogue:**

After the fiasco Natsu created where Gildarts literally came running from Clover Town to Magnolia just to pummel Natsu to the ground. Both men were chewed off by Cana, but Gildarts was adamant about one thing and that Natsu must marry his daughter. Natsu accepted much to Cana's shock and embarrassment though they decided to do that at a later date. After the events of the Great Magic Tournament Natsu and Cana was married and following the defeat of Zeref and the fall of the king of Fiore under Zeref's control and Hades. The couple had their first baby she named Cornelia after her mother. Cana lived a peaceful and wonderful life with her husband and three kids and would always look back to the mistake she's glad she made.

****

**AN: Here is Cana's chapter. I hope she's not that OOC, the next chapter would either be Ultear, Lissana, and finally an adult Wendy not from Edolas but via the seven year time skip because she was left behind. R&R everyone.**


	5. Wendy

**Natsu and the Fairies**

**AN:** Don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

**CHAPTER 5: Salamander and the Sky sorceress**

A young woman with blue hair is standing at the edge of the town looking out at the vast sea. It's been a long 7 years since the events in Tenrou Island, where she was spared from disappearing with them when she had an untimely cold that stopped her from being Mest's partner.

"Wendy, I've been looking for you everywhere." Charle said as she landed beside her.

Wendy looked at her partner and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry." She apologized before she returned her gaze at the endless sea.

Charle released a sigh as she too looked at the sea. She wouldn't admit it herself but she missed Happy. He was the only one aside from Wendy who could stand her sometime harsh personality.

"When do you think they'll be back, Charle?" Wendy suddenly spoke rousing her friend and partner from her thoughts.

Charle shook her head. "I don't know Wendy, but I'm hoping that they'll return one of these days." she repeated the same answer she's been giving the bluenette for years as Wendy nodded.

"I see, maybe one of these days they'll return." Wendy replied smiling giving her partner the same response for Charle's answer.

Charle hummed and knew that Wendy's faith in the others specially the one that saved them from Zero of Oracion Seis was unwavering. She hoped that she could have some of her partners resolved as she gave up on them coming back almost two years ago. She looked up once again at her partner and decided a change of topic.

"Will you finally tell Natsu that you like him?" Charle asked and had to stop herself from grinning at the bright blush Wendy is sporting.

"Charle!" Wendy screamed in embarrassment as she covered her face while mumbling something incoherent.

"I'm just asking. I already knew that you had a crush on him ever since he saved our former guild from destruction that only grew as you get to know him." Charle paused after she looked at the blushing Dragonslayer. "You know that you might lose him if you don't make a move. There are quite a few women that's attracted to him even though they haven't noticed it yet." She pointed out as Wendy looked at her and returned her gaze.

"I know… it's just…" Wendy began as her voice died out. One thing that hasn't change about Wendy even though seven years has passed was her shyness. It was both cute and annoying at the same time.

"It's just what?" Charle repeated waiting for her to continue.

"It's just… I don't know what to do. What if he doesn't like me? What if he likes Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, or Lucy? What if he doesn't notice me and thinks I'm still a little girl? What if things get awkward between us?" Wendy blurted out before catching her breath. "I don't want to lose our friendship Charle…" she added dejectedly.

Charle shook her head before she spoke. "You'll never know until you try Wendy. Besides don't you think it's scarier to lose him when there could've something between you two, if you'd only acted?" she asked her partner who seemed to be in deep thought. "Natsu wouldn't have hesitated if he was in your position." She added the last part and saw the determination in her eyes.

"Alright!" Wendy exclaimed. "I'll ask Natsu out the moment he returns." She declared to her partner.

Charle nodded and knew that using Natsu's name would always bring out her best. "Very well then, let's head back to the guild."

Wendy nodded as they began their journey back to Fairy Tail not knowing that when they arrive a big surprise is waiting for them.

****

Everyone from Twilight Ogre was stunned when their leader was sent crashing into one of the tables. They were about to beat up the person responsible when another member of their guild is sent flying into another table.

"Who the hell did that?" one of Twilight Ogre's thugs demanded until he's lifted off the ground by a very annoyed and confused Dragonslayer.

Natsu's hands erupted in flames burning the face of the thug as he screamed in pain. "What the hell do you think you're doing barging in our guild like that and destroying our property!" he demanded before he was hit at the back of the head by Erza. "Ow! Why?" he asked the furious red head.

"Don't go blaming your stupidity on somebody else." Erza scolded as she approached the injured thug and lifted him off the ground. "Tell your Master, that we're going to pay whatever we owe him. So I suggest you leave and deliver that message." She then threw him out of the guild followed by the rest of his members.

Everyone began celebrating the return of their members as they began catching up during the party. Meanwhile during the celebration Natsu noticed that somebody was missing. "Hey Romeo, do you know where Wendy is?" Natsu asked his number one fan and friend.

The raven haired boy looked at the Dragonslayer and replied. "Wendy went out on a mission with Charle. I think they'll both be back today." Natsu nodded at his response and continued on catching up with the rest.

The moment Wendy arrived at the train station of Magnolia; people told her that the group from Tenrou Island just returned. Her heart skipped a beat at the news as she immediately ran towards the guild's direction hoping that he was with them. The moment she arrived in front of the guild she could hear the sounds of celebration coming from it. A few moments later the guild doors opened and Natsu came out noticing her the moment he was outside.

"Wendy?" Natsu wondered as he looked at the spitting image of the Wendy from Edolas. "Is that you?" he asked.

"Natsu?" Wendy clasped her hand on her mouth unable to believe that they're back, that he's back.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked his friend as he also went out.

"It's Wen…" Natsu never got to finish his sentence when he was tackled by Wendy. He lost his balance as the young woman collided against him making fall into the floor as she cried tears of joy.

"Charle!" Happy exclaimed as the white Exceed saw him rushing towards her direction. She wanted to return his tackle hug but her pride wouldn't allow it so she dodges Happy who collided into a tree.

"I've missed you too, Blue cat." Charle muttered looking away from Happy. Happy heard it and began wooing the white Exceed much to her joy and annoyance blaming her pride from stopping her from completely enjoying Happy's attention.

"Hey… Wendy, you've grown." Natsu commented lamely as Wendy continued to cry on his chest as the others gathered around them. "I'm glad you're alright." He added as Wendy pulled back straddling his waist as he propped himself on his elbows.

"I kept my promise." Wendy began, wiping the tears from her face before she continued. "I protected the guild just as you asked me to, but I wasn't able to stop it from losing its place at the top." She was looking down after she finished feeling ashamed that she might have failed Natsu. That was until she felt a hand on top of her head as she looked up to see his smiling face.

"Hey, don't sweat it. We'll just have to win that great magic tournament and reclaim our spot in the top." Natsu exclaimed and moments later he was pulled under Wendy by a furious Erza.

"Natsu, why are you taking advantage of Wendy?" Erza demanded as she began to pummel the poor Dragonslayer into the ground without waiting for his answer. After dispensing her justice, Erza released a huff as she lends a hand to Wendy. "Are you ok, Wendy?" she asked the stunned Dragonslayer.

Wendy dumbly nodded as she took the hand and stood up. "I'm fine Erza. Natsu didn't do anything appropriate against Me." she spoke defending Natsu from Erza's earlier reaction.

Erza smiled and nodded. "I know. It's just, it's been awhile since I laid my hands on Natsu." she added unwittingly placing herself on the spotlight as everyone stared at her.

"Erza likes Natsu…" Happy quipped as everyone in the guild burst into laughter.

It was then that Erza realized the error of her words as everyone began laughing at her expense. During that time Wendy kneeled beside Natsu while watching him as he slowly return to the land of the living.

"Hey Wendy, you've grown." Natsu repeated his earlier comment making Wendy giggle.

"You already said that earlier." Wendy replied as Natsu scratched his head. "I guess Erza beat you up really good." She commented as he just grinned.

"Yeah, I guess she did." Natsu replied. "Hey, wanna go on a job?" he asked as she immediately nodded.

****

Natsu found out that his house was plundered and his safe and savings were stolen. Wendy who accompanied them immediately offered Natsu to stay at her room when he decided to bunk at Lucy's apartment. After volunteering to house Natsu for a few days which he reluctantly accepted, they began their walk towards Fairy hills where he'll spend the rest of the night.

Wendy is now sitting on her bed playing the hem of her nightdress not knowing what to do. Moments later Natsu came out of the shower wearing only his shorts leaving his torso bare with his scarf wrapped around his head like a turban. Wendy blushed at Natsu's toned physique and had to look away when he walked in front of her as he took some clothes from his pack and chose a simple red shirt with yellow trimming on the sleeves. Wendy was disappointed when she saw Natsu lay down on the floor using his pack as a pillow and bid her good night.

"Um… Natsu. Why are you on the floor?" Wendy asked glancing at Natsu from the other side of her bed.

"You've already allow me to sleep here in Fairy Hills, so it wouldn't be nice if I sleep in the same bed as you." Natsu replied honestly. "Besides Erza would kill me if she found out I slept in the same bed as you." He whispered the last part and unfortunately for him Wendy managed to hear.

"It's ok Natsu. I'll talk to Erza if she saw us in the same bed together." Wendy assured Natsu and that was all he needed to stand up and jump on the other side of Wendy's bed making the young woman blush. Natsu immediately thanked Wendy and moments later he fell asleep, snoring lightly as she looked at Natsu's sleeping face. "You really haven't aged at all Natsu." she began while wiping a stray strand of his pink locks from his face and couldn't help but blush at his 'boyish looks' that Mirajane always says he has.

Wendy froze when she felt and thought that she might have woken the Dragonslayer when he suddenly moved, but his soft breathing and snoring told her otherwise. "I was still a kid then so I was afraid to tell you what I feel…" she then giggled before she continued. "…now that I think about it, I'm still afraid, but this time it wouldn't stop me from telling you that I like you." She silently vowed before she placed a kiss on top of his forehead before going to sleep herself.

****

The next day Natsu woke up with a yawn, feeling refreshed as he wipe the sleep from his eyes, forgetting that he slept on Wendy's bed, and didn't notice the person on top of him. He tried to get up but felt that something was weighing him down as he looked down and spotted a mop of blue hair before his nose caught the scent of something nice and when it moved, it was then that he remembered who that person is. He was about to scream in shock, but immediately slapped his free hand on his mouth to stop any noise from escaping, remembering that Erza might see him with Wendy on top.

After he managed to calm himself down, he looked at Wendy's sleeping form. '_What should I do? Should I just wake her? No! She'll think I'm a pervert if she saw our current position. I'll just roll her over and when she wakes up it would be like nothing ever happened._' He thought and imagined Wendy and Erza beating him to death and decided to just roll her of his body. He placed both of his hands on her arm and noticed how soft they felt. He blushed as Wendy suddenly shifted in her position, feeling her breasts rub against his chest through the barely there material of her nightgown as she mumbled something incoherent.

After he managed to calm himself, he continued on extracting the sleeping woman on top of him with Wendy not making his job any easier by wrapping her arms around him. The constant rubbing from the young and attractive woman caused a very painful bulge in his shorts as he felt a little sick for feeling that way towards Wendy. He finally managed to roll off the woman on top of him and unto the side of the bed with him on top of her, propped on his hands and knees. It was then that he finally got a good look at Wendy and the changes she's gone through after seven years as another blush crept up his face.

Wendy lay motionless on the bed, her left arm draped across her abdomen while her right arm is on top of her head. He couldn't help but stare at her face as the sun's rays wash over her, making her slightly parted lips shine and couldn't help but wonder what they would feel. He shook his head and berated himself for thinking like a pervert and decided to divert his eyes from her face and unfortunately for him they landed on Wendy's breasts straining under her blue lace bra which can be seen through her nightgown. Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat at what he is about to do. He raised his right arm as it slowly travelled towards Wendy's right breast, hovering just a few millimeters from her heaving chest.

"What the hell am I doing?" he berated himself as he quickly yanked his hand away.

"Yes. What the hell are you doing?" Erza repeated standing at Wendy's doorway. Natsu slowly turned his head to find Erza dressed in her pajamas, arms crossed under her breasts and a glare that was enough to turn what she's staring at into dust.

"No, it's not what you think! I'm not trying to grab Wendy's chest!" Natsu's eyes widen and immediately clamped his mouth shut as Erza's eyes did the same before they narrowed into slits and with a few short strides, she got in front of Natsu and punched him through the window.

Wendy opened her eyes and looked at the direction where Natsu flew and to the fuming red head. After assuring Erza that nothing happened, she left and allowed Wendy to release a disappointed sigh and placed her hand on top of her breast feeling her heart pounding.

"I can't believe I went through with it." Wendy mumbled into her hands blushing madly at what she was hoping would happen. She lay back down on her bed and looked up her ceiling, her heart managed to return to its original pace. "Just a little more and Natsu would've touched my…" she stopped mid sentence as she felt aroused and embarrassed at the thought.

****

Wendy fell on her behind when she opened the door and she saw Charle floating outside her door. The white Exceed glanced at her partner, the scent of her arousal and the light pink dusting her cheeks told her that Wendy relieved herself inside her room.

"So how did it go?" Charle asked as Wendy's blushed took on a deeper hue.

Wendy looked to the side before she spoke. "Nothing happened Charle, Natsu isn't like that you know." She replied shyly.

Charle couldn't help but grin that looks so unnatural to the usually stoic cat. "It sounded like you were hoping that something would happen?" she asked as Wendy blushed brightly before she pouted at the smug cat.

"You're just imagining things!" Wendy said with a huff before she walked pass Charle who followed after her unable to hide the smile on her face.

The two of them walked towards the guild where everybody are and found that Natsu is gone along with Gray and Lucy. They found out that Natsu and the rest were at the outskirts of Magnolia and wanted to test their abilities against those that were left behind. After they arrived, they saw Natsu fighting Max Alors that easily countered and sometimes overpowered the Dragonslayer. That was until Natsu decided to end the spar by activating his Lightning-Flame Dragon mode and used his Lightning-Flame Dragon's Roar at Max who barely dodged the attack as it obliterated everything in its path.

Natsu fell into the ground in a heap as his attack put a heavy strain on his body. Gray didn't miss the opportunity to let out a few snide remarks at Natsu while Lucy sighed in annoyance at their antics. Wendy decided to join the group and approached Natsu trying her best to act like she didn't know what happened.

"Are you ok, Natsu?" Wendy asked kneeling beside Natsu sprawled on the ground.

Natsu looked up and saw Wendy thankful that the weather was a little warmer than usual as a light blush dusted his cheeks. "Yeah, I guess I can't use that form over and over." He replied as she helped him stand as he blushed once again as he felt his arm pressed against her breasts feeling how soft they are. He quickly and discretely pulled his arm away from Wendy to avoid any unwanted contact from the young woman. "I'm fine Wendy."

"Ok…" Wendy replied trying not to sound disappointed, but failing miserably.

Natsu who was quick to notice didn't know why she would sound depressed after he took his arm back. Unable to bear the disappointed expression on her face, he perked up and spoke. "Why don't we go on a job? It's been awhile since I had one." He asked causing Wendy to look up as her face brightens up.

"Just the two of us?" Wendy asked, hopeful that she could spend some time alone with Natsu.

"Sure. There is Charle and Happy, but it's pretty much just the two of us." Natsu replied causing her to smile brightly at the Dragonslayer.

****

They returned to the guild with Natsu making sure that the distance between him and Erza was enough so he could escape if he has to. Natsu and Wendy began taking jobs together and spent the rest of the week doing various jobs much to Wendy's joy. The two Dragonslayers got to know each other better during their week long mission spree and only affirmed and strengthened the emotions she already had for Natsu. On the other hand Natsu started to have strange feelings towards Wendy, the same one he has towards Erza ever since he saved her from the tower. Natsu still slept in Wendy's room though he slept on the floor which Erza strongly suggested and after a week has passed, all of those who decided to join and take part in the Great Magic Tournament went into different areas to train. Meanwhile Team Natsu decides to go on the beach to train while sneaking in some playtime within breaks.

After three days of training at the beach, Lucy's Celestial spirit Virgo appeared and told Lucy and those who are present that something terrible has happened in the Celestial spirit world. They wanted to wait for Natsu and Wendy to arrive, but Virgo urged them that they leave immediately. Unable to wait for them any longer the group left taking with them everyone except the two as they now stood where the rest of their group was supposed to meet.

"They left us." Natsu whined plopping himself in the sand. "I was hoping that I could go with them and see what that place look like." He muttered.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Wendy apologized. "If I wasn't so clumsy, we would've made it just in time to join them." She added as tears started to pool at the corner of her eyes.

Natsu stood up and patted her on the head and offered her a carefree grin. "Hey, don't sweat it. It's nothing to cry about. Besides I think I could ask Lucy's maid spirit to transport me there, I think." Wendy looked up at the grinning Dragonslayer as she returned his smile. "I'm sure they'll be back by the end of the day, they got Erza with them so everything will be alright." He added.

That was a full month ago as Natsu and Wendy still at the resort waiting for their return and during that time they did nothing but train and spend time together. The days passed by and they grew closer and closer to one another, but there was still something that held Natsu back. Natsu walked along the beach before stopping and looked at the horizon.

"How long are you going to make me wait Erza?" Natsu asked looking at the sky bathe in scarlet. "I thought that you're going to tell me your answer the moment we get back from Tenrou Island? But ever since we got back I've heard nothing from you!" he screamed at the open sea as he released a sigh. "I'm not known as the most patient person in the world you know. I'm starting to develop feelings for Wendy, Erza." He released another sigh and drew Erza's face on the sand.

"I like Wendy, Erza. She's just like you, kind and strong, though she doesn't have the same mean streak we both share." He smiled as he looked at the poorly drawn picture of Erza wearing her usual stoic look. "But I just can't help but see the sweet little girl we met when we were ordered to stop Nirvana. Even though she's grown up and gained a body that rivaled yours I still can't move past that." He said in exasperation before he looked at Erza. "What the hell am I doing?" Natsu screamed in frustration. "I'm talking to a drawing of Erza about me liking someone else. Gahhh! What is wrong with me?" he continued screaming like a madman for a few more minutes before he decided to stop and began to leave looking at the red sky that reminded him of Erza.

"One more month Erza! If you're still not here, I'm going to ask Wendy out, even if she thinks I'm some sort of sick pervert preying on young women!" Natsu declared, laying down the ultimatum for the second woman that he fell in love with.

Another month has passed and there was still no sign of Titania or the rest of his friends for that matter. Not even a word from Lucy's Celestial spirits after two months, it made him worry and cause his frustration to rise and just like he said, he reached his limit and decided to ask Wendy out. He made his way back towards the hotel and towards the room they decided to occupy until the rest of the group returned.

He entered the room without knocking and saw that Wendy's not back yet and decided to head for his bed to take a nap and just as he was about lay down. The door to the showers opened and Wendy came out after her bath, not bothering to cover herself up due to fact that the towel couldn't completely cover her generous figure.

"Hey Wendy, I was…" Natsu's voice died down he's throat at the sight of Wendy's naked body. The sight told him what he already knew about her having a sexy body based on the bikini's she wore around the beach, but the sight of her naked body literally fried his brain as he took in every curve of her smooth skin.

Wendy froze and was about to cry in embarrassment as she covered herself with her hands, until she saw the look in Natsu's eyes. '_Does he… find me attractive?_' she asked herself as a blush started creep up her cheeks. '_I need to do this if I don't… I don't know if I'll ever have another chance._' She hardened her resolve as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She removed her hands covering her large breasts and sex and placed them on her sides as she stood to her full height and took a step forward.

Natsu snapped in attention the moment she began moving at his direction and quickly clamped his hands over his eyes as he took a step backward. '_She surely has grown…_' he thought to himself as he continues to step away from the advancing woman. "Wendy, please put some clothes on!" Natsu pleaded even though the perverted side of him screamed the opposite. "Please Wendy…" he paused as he backed himself into the wall before he looked back at Wendy. Her eyes obscured by her hair as she continued to approach him. He was about to say something to her again but it got stuck down his throat as he felt Wendy press her body against his, her scent quickly overloaded his senses and causes a familiar tingling in his groin.

"Natsu…" Wendy began; her voice was low and sultry. Something that completely threw Natsu off as it was something he never heard from Wendy who's normally shy. She pressed her body closer to him to further provoke him into doing something and to stop herself from running away. "Please look at me…" she asked almost pleading, feeling her heart pounding on her chest.

Natsu opened his eyes and warily looked down at Wendy and saw the look in her eyes with tears threatening to form around them. "You should move Wendy, I… this is wrong." Natsu spoke in a shaky voice and couldn't help but see the little Wendy he knew instead of the woman in front of him.

Wendy's heart almost broke at his statement but she held strong and instead buried her head at his chest and pressed herself further into Natsu while gripping his shirt tightly. "Why… is it because I'm not attractive enough for you or…" she paused as her lips quivered at the thought, but decided to go through with it. "…do you like someone else?" she finally bared her fears towards Natsu.

"It's not that. In fact you're very attractive Wendy." Natsu replied looking to the side while sporting a blush that matched Wendy's as she looked at him expectantly.

"Does that mean that you like somebody else?" Wendy asked as Natsu nodded. Tears started to pool around the corner of her eyes as she pulled back. "I understand… I'm sorry I caused you some trouble. I, please forget this ever happened." Wendy was heartbroken and was about to leave, but a firm grip on her arm stopped her.

Natsu saw the tears streaming down Wendy's face and couldn't help but feel for bad for making Wendy cry. "I do like somebody Wendy, but…." He paused as she looked expectantly at him. He wanted to hear Erza's answer to his question back at Tenrou Island, but after their return, Erza just kept silent. '_Besides it's not like we're a couple._' He thought sadly before he held Wendy's expectant gaze. "I don't think she feels the same way. Besides I do like you, it's just that…" He paused and looks at her very expectant eyes. "I can't help but see you as the girl I met when we were ordered to destroy Nirvana." Natsu confessed.

Wendy suddenly felt all her fears vanish at Natsu's confession. '_This means that I have a chance with him._' she thought excitedly and before she knew it, she crossed the small gap between them and covered his lips with hers.

Natsu was stunned at Wendy's boldness as she kissed him with all she has. It was then that Natsu's image of the cute little girl he knew is replaced with the beautiful young woman in front of him. Natsu wrapped his right arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as his left hand ran across her long hair. Wendy reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss. Wendy felt her body heat up as Natsu's hand wandered down her backside giving it an appreciative squeeze causing her to moan as Natsu's tongue invaded her mouth. Her eyes widen in shock at Natsu's aggressiveness as his tongue explored every nook and cranny of her mouth, it was a strange yet pleasurable feeling for the young woman. She closed her eyes and did her best to return Natsu's forceful kiss as best she could, but they were forced to separate due to their inexperience, being unable to breathe through their nose.

Wendy panted as she smiled at Natsu. "Take me, Natsu…" she said almost pleading while pressing her body unto Natsu. "I can't take it anymore. I want to be yours Natsu…"

Natsu looked at Wendy's flustered face before he spoke. "Are you sure about this Wendy?" he asked as she nodded.

****

Natsu guided her into the bed as she lay defenseless with her gaze never leaving his. He crawled on top of Wendy initiating another kiss that quickly deepen as she started to moan against his mouth as Natsu caressed her tongue with his own. Natsu couldn't help but be aroused at the soft moans coming from Wendy's lips and wanted to hear more as he used his right hand to cup her right breast. Another moan erupted from Wendy's throat as Natsu began to fondle her large breast, kneading and rolling it with his hand making her squirm in delight. Natsu's hand travelled at the tip of her breast and reached its target, the hardened bud at its tip. He started to roll it with the palm of his hand making Wendy squirm in pleasure making him grin before he used his thumb and index finger, rolling it between them before pinching and tugging on the sensitive bud.

Natsu continued to roughly play with Wendy's nipple as she whimpered and moaned against his mouth. He pulled back while sucking on the moaning woman's tongue. He looked at the panting woman before he began to attack her neck, kissing and nipping on her sensitive skin as she tilted her head to the side while running her hands through his hair, encouraging him to do more. Natsu sucked on to her neck leaving a bright red mark on it before he travelled downward and nipped her collarbone before he ended up on top of her heaving breasts. Natsu look up at Wendy's panting face before he began tracing wet kisses around her right breast and did the same with the left. He hovered on top of her left nipple and blew on it as his hot breath made Wendy whimper before he stuck his tongue out to trace her areola and wrapped it around her nipple and placing it in his mouth.

Natsu began sucking on her sensitive nipple and occasionally nipping the hardened nub while his free hand fondled and played with Wendy's right breast and nipple. This continued for some time as he alternated between breasts as Wendy's orgasm builds up and the moment Natsu's right hand grazed her clit when he's about to caress her pussy made Wendy cum.

"Natsu!" Wendy screamed emptying her lungs and shutting her eyes as her hands gripped the sheets tightly with her toes curling as she experienced the best orgasm in her young life.

Natsu watched in awe as Wendy's body jerked, arching her back as she came. He looked at her panting face with her lips parted slightly taking in as much air as she could a faint smile on her face. He then looked at his hand soaked with her juices. '_I wonder what she tastes like.'_ He thought as he slowly his hand towards his face and gave his hand one tentative lick.

Meanwhile unknown to Natsu, Wendy saw him draw his hand close to his face and was about to apologize about soiling his hand, but when he started licking his hands cleaned. She couldn't hide her embarrassment at the arousing scene as Natsu decided he liked how she taste and wanted more and quickly shimmied down along her body until he's face first with her pussy.

Wendy blushed brightly at the sight of Natsu staring at her aroused pussy and covered it up with her hands. "Please don't stare at it Natsu!" she pleaded hoping that he would stop, embarrassed at his actions.

She was stunned when Natsu pulled her hands away from her pussy as she squeaked in surprise. Wendy shivered at the feral look in his eyes as he stared at her pussy and took another sniff. He used his right hand to spread her swollen pussy apart, looking at her pink labia with curiosity as he used his other hand to touch the sensitive skin. Wendy whimpered as she watched as Natsu explored her sex like a curious child.

Natsu continued to trace Wendy's swollen labia and placed his thumb on her clit before pressing on it and rolling it around making Wendy squirm. He noticed that the more he teased her pussy, the more of her juices it creates. He drew his face closer and drags his tongue along her slit tasting more of Wendy's juices and immediately decided to himself that he could get addicted to her taste as he continued lap all of her juices while playing with her clit. Natsu couldn't help but growl in annoyance as Wendy continued to squirm as he wrapped his arms around her thighs to stop her from moving as he dug his tongue into her slit tasting more of her.

"Natsu, I'm going to cum. I'm cumming!" Wendy screamed once again as she came on Natsu's face as he lapped up every bit of her cum.

Natsu continued to clean Wendy's pussy of her cum and finally his face and fingers before he got looked at what he just did. "I think I overdid it." Natsu scratched his cheek at the unconscious woman in the bed and noticed the painful bulge in his trousers. He decided that what he did was enough and pulls back and let the woman rest.

"Natsu…" Wendy's soft voice caught his attention. "I'm ok… let's continue." She added as she sat up and looked at Natsu.

Natsu sat at the edge of the bed and looked at Wendy. "Are you sure?" he asked again as she smiled at him and nodded. He immediately strip down and got on to bed between Wendy's leg as he raised her right leg and placed it on his shoulder. Natsu looked at her one more time and asked her again. "There's no going back after this Wendy. Are you sure?"

Wendy placed her hand on Natsu's cheek and smiled gently. "As sure as I'll ever be, but please be gentle… it's my first time." She said shyly.

Natsu grinned. "I promise. Just like you, it's also my first time." He replied as his words made her relax.

Natsu slowly rub his tip at her pussy, teasing as well as making sure he's lubricated enough to not cause Wendy too much pain. He slowly slid his cock inside Wendy and noticed that he didn't meet any resistance as he bottomed out and bit his lip to stop himself from having a premature orgasm. He waited for Wendy who squirmed as she rode out the discomfort of having Natsu's cock stretch her walls and fill her completely more than her fingers could.

Wendy opened her eyes and saw the questioning look in his eyes. "I broke my hymen during my training two years ago." she stated as Natsu nodded while allowing Wendy to get used to his size. "You can move now." Wendy stated as Natsu nodded.

Natsu began moving slowly, moaning softly as he pulled his length out of Wendy, leaving only its tip before he buried himself to the hilt. Wendy started moaning loudly as Natsu's pace began to quicken as he wanted more propping himself with his left arm leaning on top of Wendy as he lets go of her legs. She wrapped them around his waist as Natsu used his right hand to grip her hips firmly and drew her closer to him to meets his thrust. Natsu continued to pound into Wendy who moaned in pleasure with each of his thrust as she met them with hers. He captured her lips once more, moaning into his mouth as their tongues intertwine with one another.

"You feel so good Wendy…" Natsu breathe as he pulled back from their kiss while pounding into Wendy relentlessly.

Wendy met his eyes with half-lidded ones as she succumbs into the pleasure and her embarrassment fell away. "Your cock feels amazing Natsu…Mmmm…there… every time you plunge your big cock inside me. It drives me insane…" she said in a raspy voice, moaning loudly as Natsu hit her G-spot. "Fuck me, Natsu… make me yours and yours alone!" she breathes out as her eyes clouded with lust with Natsu's eyes mirroring her own.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her slim waist as he sat on his knees bringing Wendy up in a sitting position on his lap. They shared another kiss this one full of passion and barely restrained lust. "Now I'm fired up!" Natsu growled as he gripped her butt cheeks firmly. "I'll give you what you want Wendy and more!" he proclaimed sending shivers down her spine as their lips met once again.

Natsu began lifting Wendy up, using her butt to drag her up and down his cock. Wendy's arched her back as her large breasts sways from Natsu's rough pounding as the hypnotic orbs brought Natsu into frenzy and latched onto a vacant nipple, nipping and tugging at it causing Wendy to hiss and moan at the pleasurable sensation. The two Dragonslayers continued on that position until Natsu felt his legs get numb and forced him to fall into his back dragging Wendy on top of him. The two of them shared a laugh before Wendy sat up propping herself on his chest before she ground her hips in a circular motion and started riding his cock. Wendy continued to ride Natsu's cock until the urge to cum is unbearable as she collapsed on his chest while bucking her hips at a steady pace as Natsu met it with his thrusts with the help of his hand on her butt.

"I'm about to cum Natsu…" Wendy panted as they shared another passionate kiss, leaving a string of saliva between their lips.

"Me too… so… let's get this over with!" Natsu growled, changing his hands position into her back and quickly turned them over, placing Wendy on her back. He grabbed both of her wrists, pressing her large breasts together as they sway along his rough pounding. Natsu continued thrust into Wendy until he too couldn't hold it any longer as Wendy noticed that he's thrust came in short and rapid strokes.

"Cum inside me, Natsu." Wendy said in between breathes as she looked at Natsu.

"Are you sure about this Wendy?" Natsu asked as she nodded. Natsu thrust into Wendy a few more times before he buried himself deep inside of her and released his cum inside, painting her walls white. Natsu pulled out of Wendy and sat beneath her feet watching her catch her breath.

Meanwhile Wendy felt Natsu's hot cum spill out her packed walls as she placed a hand on top her abdomen. She opened her eyes and beckoned Natsu to sleep beside her which he agreed as they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

****

They spent the next month training with each other and doing what normal couples would normally do and during that time Natsu started to develop stronger feelings towards Wendy. Wendy for her part never asked anything more than Natsu's company even after they've slept with one another. She was content even though Natsu didn't assure her of anything because she knew that Natsu liked somebody else. They were on another leisurely walk along the beach as three months quickly passed and the Grand Magic Tournament is just a week away from today.

Natsu stopped and looked at the sky bathed with scarlet and wondered how long the others are planning on staying on the Celestial spirit world. He looked beside Wendy who shared the same look as he has as she looked at the horizon and decided to just tell Wendy what he feels for her.

"Hey Wendy." Natsu began calling her attention. "About what we did that night…" he trailed off as he watched as her face turned a bright shade of pink.

After she woke up the next day wrapped in each other's arms, Wendy remembered what transpired that night and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of joy. But as her memories of last night continue to return she blushed in embarrassment at the vulgar sounds and words that came out of her mouth and even up to this day she would blush in embarrassment at the memory.

"You don't have to say anything Natsu… I know that you still like someone else and I don't mind if you go after her… I…" Wendy fell silent as Natsu brought her into his arms.

"I know you have some confidence issues, but I didn't think it's this severe." Natsu teased smiling softly at Wendy. "Yes, there is that. But what I was about to ask you if you wanted to have a more stable relationship or to put it bluntly... Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked causing Wendy's eyes to water in joy.

"Of course… I'll be your girlfriend, Natsu." Wendy replied softly before they shared another kiss.

After their kiss ended they heard a group of people gasp and as they turned around and everyone that went into the Celestial spirit world standing a few feet from them. All of them had varying degrees of shock, but it was Erza's reaction that caught the two's attention. It was the biggest shock that everyone experienced upon finding out that they wasted their three months partying at the Celestial spirit world due to the time differences and the fact that Natsu and Wendy are a couple now. It has been an awkward three days for Natsu, Erza, and Wendy until he finally got fed up and talked to the woman that always avoided him after their return and especially after seeing him with Wendy.

****

Erza sat on the sandy beach wearing a simple black tank top and skirt watching the sun set into the horizon when she hear someone approach her from behind.

"What do you want?" Erza asked in a neutral tone, but Natsu knew she was hurt.

Natsu stood behind her and spoke. "I want to clear things between us Erza." he replied as Titania stood up and met his gaze. "I'm not going to leave Wendy, Erza. I just want to know why you have been avoiding me after our return from the island. You know I like you right?" he stated as Erza's stoic façade gave way to one of sadness and regret.

"I know… and believe me Natsu. I feel the same way for you, but…" Erza trailed off as she began to tear. "I was afraid that I'd be betrayed yet again… I once let someone close to my heart and all I got was pain and sadness… I know that you wouldn't do that to me, but I wanted to make sure and I decided to wait until you confront me about it again." Erza looked up and met his gaze as her tears stained her cheeks. "But I guess I waited for too long and lost you to someone else."

Natsu just held Erza as she cried in his arms and just allowed her to cry. After a few minutes, Erza stopped crying and managed to bring herself back to normal though she never left his hold remembering the time he saved her from that Tower that imprisoned her from her past.

"Be good to her Natsu." Erza ordered while Natsu looked at her questioningly as if she's joking. "I'm serious Natsu!" she pressed.

"Hey, you don't need to tell me. I'll always protect her, Erza." Natsu declared making Titania smile. "Just like I would protect you." he added.

"You? protect me? You're joking right? You can't even beat me." Erza teased as Natsu took offense at her comment as he turned around with a huff. Erza giggled at how childish he acts sometimes and decide to get one last remembrance from the Dragonslayer before she completely lets go. "Hey, Natsu…"

"What?" Natsu snapped and any more comments died in his throat as Erza placed her lips on his.

Erza reluctantly pulled back and smiled. "something to remember you by…" she commented, but before Natsu could reply they heard some rustling coming from the bushes and noticed something blue run towards the forest.

"Wendy!" Natsu called out and ran after Wendy leaving Erza behind.

"I hope I didn't ruin their relationship." Erza hoped deciding to clear everything with Wendy when they return to the hotel.

****

Wendy ran through the forest, trying to get as far as possible so she could be alone. The sight of Natsu and Erza kissing was too much for the Dragonslayer. She knew that she can't be compared to Erza as she idolized her much like Mirajane and seeing the scene unfold gave her confidence a heavy blow. Everything around her became blurry as tears stung her eyes and she didn't notice the tree root sticking out of the ground as she tripped on it. She was prepared to feel the pain from hitting the forest floor, but when it never came, it was then that she felt the strong arm around her midsection.

"You should go back to her." Wendy stated some anger slipping in her voice as Natsu just rolled his eyes and released a sigh.

Natsu pulled Wendy into his embrace and before she could speak another word he covered her lips with his. "I told you that you're the one I want as a girlfriend right?" Natsu asked as his kiss managed to calm her down as a light blush dusted her cheeks. He found out that even when she'd gotten used to the act of kissing, it will not stop her from blushing which he found irresistibly cute.

"But…" Wendy was about to contest but Natsu shut her up with his lips once again and in turn causing her to blush.

"No buts!" Natsu ordered as she nodded, too embarrassed to even argue. "I like you Wendy. I want to be with you and to get to know you better." He declared as she nodded once again.

"But…" Natsu frowned at her as she gathered her thoughts and spoke. "I can't help it Natsu… I can't compare to Erza… she's strong and beautiful and I'm nowhere like her." she said in a dejected tone.

Natsu released a sigh and stood back as he ruffled his hair and looked at Wendy tiredly. "You're right. You're not Erza." Wendy's heart sank at his confirmation. "I like you Wendy because of you not because you remind me of Erza." he said as he took something from the pocket of his pants and placed the ring on her ring finger.

"Is this…?" Wendy gasped as she admired the simple gold band on her ring.

"It is. But that doesn't mean we're getting married already. We'll get to that someday, but for now it's a symbol that I will stay true to you and only you." Natsu promised making Wendy tackle hug Natsu as her lips crashed into his.

Their kiss immediately became heated and when they parted Wendy was already panting with her cheeks flushed. "I want you now Natsu…" Wendy stated in a raspy voice.

Natsu shivered at how sexy she sounded as she pressed her body further to Natsu and couldn't help but be aroused. "Are you sure? We're kind of in the middle of the forest and people might walk in on…Woah!" he was stunned when Wendy pushed him into a tree and pulled his pants along with his boxers. "Wendy stop! Let's do it back at the ho-…"

Natsu released a groan as Wendy dragged her tongue along his length before she engulfs it in her mouth. She didn't know where she's getting the confidence from, but she wanted to repay Natsu for what he did to her on their first time. She didn't know if she was doing ok as she bobbed her head on his cock while using her tongue to caress the underside of his shaft. Her confidence grew as Natsu ran his hand on her head as she began to caress his balls while she lather up the rest of his cock with her tongue, tracing every vein on his shaft and committing them to memory and find out where he likes it most.

"I'm cumming Wendy…" Natsu groaned as Wendy pursed her lips as Natsu came.

Wendy was unable to cope with the amount and was forced to release his cock from her mouth as he came on her face and to her cleavage. Natsu looked down at the arousing sight of Wendy cleaning herself with his seed, moaning each time she swallowed making his cock twitch painfully. After she was done cleaning herself, she stood up and smiled shyly at Natsu causing him to snap at how someone like Wendy could do something so erotic. He grabbed her shoulder and spun them around, pinning her into the tree as he kissed her fiercely and roughly fondling her right breast while pinching and tugging at her nipple over her blue sundress.

Natsu pulled back and quickly pulled top of her sundress down and pulled her lace bra on top, freeing her large breast. Wendy moaned and as her nipples stiffened from the cool night air as Natsu latched on her right nipple and fondled her left breast. She cooed as Natsu continued to fondle her breasts until he couldn't take it anymore and stood back, unzipping his pants and freeing his throbbing erection. Natsu hooked his arm under her right knee and lifted it up as Wendy waited in anticipation. Natsu used his cock to push her lace panties aside and rubbed his cock on her soaked pussy before he buried it deep in her cunt. Wendy gasped and moaned as Natsu continued to pump into her in a steady rhythm, their left hands intertwined.

Natsu pulled out as Wendy let out a moan of dissatisfaction that Natsu remedied by kissing her fiercely as he fondled her breast. She moaned as Natsu ravaged her mouth before he pulled back and targeted her neck.

Natsu nipped at her neck as he fondled her breasts before he nibbled on her earlobe and spoke. "Turn around Wendy and prop your hands on the tree…" he whispered sending shivers down her spine.

Natsu stepped back as Wendy turns around and props herself on the tree as she blushed at the embarrassing position. Natsu felt his cock twitch painfully as he placed his hand on her pussy, spreading her lips apart as he slid a finger inside pumping it slowly. He leans forward while fondling her breast and nibbled the top of her ear as Wendy whimpered at Natsu's teasing.

"Please Natsu… stop teasing me…" Wendy whimpered, biting her lower lip as she bucked her hips against his finger.

"Then tell me what you want Wendy." Natsu replied as he dragged his tongue across her neck. He didn't want to tease Wendy, but she needed to speak out more and he thought that this would help her in her self-esteem issues. "I won't do anything else until you tell me what you want…" he threatened as he slid another finger inside her and did nothing else.

Wendy squirmed as she tried to move, until she realized that she has no other choice. "Natsu…" Wendy began gaining his full attention. "Please fuck me…just like you did last time." She finally said it as her face lit up like a radioactive tomato.

Natsu grinned as he pulled his fingers from her pussy making her moan before he placed it on either side of her waist. "Now I'm fired up!" he declared as he slid his cock inside Wendy in one quick thrust as he started an in quick pace.

Wendy tried to suppress her moans until it became unbearable for the young woman. "Harder Natsu…faster…" Wendy demanded moaning wantonly as she met Natsu's thrust.

It didn't take long before the both of them came as Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down along with him. Wendy panted as she sat on his legs, feeling his cum seep out from where they are connected. She was about to tell Natsu that what he did earlier wasn't nice until fate decided to play a trick on them.

****

"Are you sure this is the place where they decided to train Jellal?" Meredy asked as she followed behind Jellal who in turn is following Ultear.

"I am Meredy." Jellal confirmed.

Ultear who wasn't really paying attention to the two lead the group and the moment she brushed aside the bushes she was greeted by the sight of Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel with a scantily clad Wendy 'the sky sorceress' Marvel connected at the hip. The two Dragonslayers saw the raven haired woman and before Natsu could do anything, Wendy screamed.

"NO!" Wendy screamed in embarrassment.

Ultear looked back at her comrades as a light blush dusted her cheeks and spoke. "Well they are here." She confirmed lamely unable to get rid of the carnal image in her mind.

****

**Epilogue:**

After being found out by Ultear, news about what they did at the forest spread like wildfire among their group. Erza found out what happened and went on a rampage as she pummeled Natsu to the ground, up to the point where he won't be able to compete if not for Wendy. Wendy and Natsu were married two years later, making Wendy the happiest woman in the world and a year after that she gave birth to a girl they named Misato. Who was a complete clone of her mother aside from her personality that she got from Natsu.

**AN: Well here's another chapter featuring an older Wendy. Hope you all like this chapter because I think Wendy is completely OC in this story.**


	6. Juvia

**Natsu and the Fairies**

**AN:** Don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This happened after their return from Edolas. This also contains Minor Gray bashing and an OC Natsu and Juvia.

**CHAPTER 6: Water Dragon**

Juvia gasped feeling Natsu's sharp canines along the skin of her neck, his hot tongue lit fires on every nerve of her body as it trailed along her neck before latching on her earlobe. She whimpered at the feel of his hands on her large breast, gently kneading the soft flesh over her thick coat. She bit her finger to stifle a moan as his hand slip inside her coat feeling his calloused hand on her naked breast. Juvia felt her face flush even further at the smirk he directed at her.

"No bra? Were you expecting this, Juvia?" he asked throatily. His hot breath washing over her skin as she turned away before he captured her chin and turned it to face him and showed her his trademark grin.

"Natsu-san… we should…" Juvia pleaded before Natsu captured her lips. The feel of his hot lips on top of hers made her moan in his mouth and the feel of his tongue wrapping around hers made her close her eyes in pleasure.

Natsu started to pull back and couldn't help but smirk as she watched the woman try to prolong the kiss. Using her soft tongue to pull him back, wrapping it around his tongue. He naturally obliged and return for more arousing the rain woman even more, pressing her nubile body against his. Natsu decided to play with the woman pulled his tongue back as Juvia's tongue followed it to his mouth and the moment he felt it graze his teeth, he nipped her. She was startled and tried to pull back as Natsu struck, capturing her tongue with his. He pulled back with Juvia's tongue between his lips before he lets it go and watch the woman catch her breath as small puffs of smoke came out.

"Natsu-san…" Juvia breathe unable to look at the Dragonslayer. She felt her stiff nipples against the fabric of her coat, and the overflowing wetness from her quivering snatch that wanted to feel Natsu's hardness fill her once more was overwhelming. Natsu held Juvia's chin and looked at her in the eyes. She shivered at the lust burning in his eyes and the same look she has when she looks at her beloved Master Gray directed solely at her.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Master?" Natsu whispered as he nipped the side of her neck making her groan in pleasure. "Say it Juvia…" he ordered as his hand caressed her thighs and subsequently landing on top of her soaked sex.

"Natsu-sa…" Juvia whimpered as Natsu caressed her sex and slipped a finger inside her folds. Her legs lost all their strength as Natsu continued to dominate her. In her mind she wanted to deny Natsu's order as she had already devoted the title to Gray. The man she's obsessed and loved with… or so she thought. She leaned on Natsu for support as he continuously pumped his finger inside her as she ground her hips. The warmth he generates and the attention he dotes upon her that bordered on obsession was addicting for her. She could feel her orgasm coming as Natsu's skilled fingers continued to work her pussy and the moment she came, she breathe out the words he wanted to hear. "Natsu-sama…"

Natsu pulled Juvia on another heated kiss before he pulled back and stared at Juvia's dark blue eyes and smiled. "Good, that title is wasted on that stripper." He said.

Juvia wanted to frown and defend Gray's honor, but none came out of her mouth and simply allowed Natsu to open her coat. "Natsu-sama… please pleasure Juvia more…" she cooed as Natsu fondled her left breast as he suckled on the other.

Natsu pinched Juvia's left nipple as he nipped the other, tugging on the sensitive bud. The sound of her sweet and innocent voice calling him her master was intoxicating, everything about her was addicting to the Dragonslayer. Her smooth pale skin, its cool feel against his skin, her hair that's as smooth as silk, her mesmerizing dark blue eyes that resembled the deepest part of the ocean, and finally a body that rivaled Mirajane's that hidden behind her thick navy blue coat. He always wondered how Gray could ignore a woman like her, even though she seems dark and gloomy all of the time. He found out that she was just shy around everyone else and it was something he found cute about her.

They slowly slid down the base of the tree as Juvia lay down on the ground using her coat as a blanket while Natsu hovered above her. Her hat rolled to the side ignored as he admired her curvaceous body that glowed under the moonlight as the sound of waves crashing echoed through their surroundings. Juvia looked to the side blushing at the sight of Natsu staring at her naked body.

"Does Natsu-sama like Juvia's body?" Juvia asked as she looked at him expectantly. She had always been shy about her body that's why she mostly kept to herself when taking a bath and wore her coat.

Natsu gave her one of his famous grin and spoke. "You have a wonderful body Juvia. Your one of the sexiest women I know." He assured placing a hand on her right breast as he started rolling it with his palm before a perverted grin framed his face. "And your large breasts are also a plus." He added before flicking her hardened nipple with his tongue.

"Larger than Lucy's?" Juvia asked shyly wanting to gain an upper hand against her love rival.

Natsu feeling a little playful decided to tease the rain woman. "I don't know." He shrugged. "I'll tell you after I've slept with her." he had to restrain himself from cracking a grin at the look of shock she had.

"Don't sleep with her, Natsu-sama!" Juvia exclaimed holding unto his vest tightly. She felt her heart tightened at the thought of her beloved Natsu-sama in the arms of her love rival. She suddenly blushed when she realized what she called Natsu in her head. "I…Juvia doesn't want to know anymore…" she mumbled looking to the side.

Natsu turned her head to face him again and gave her a soft and gentle kiss. "I'm just joking Juvia… you're the only one for me…" he said with certainty.

Juvia's heart skipped a beat at Natsu's words as she smiled at the Dragonslayer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "My Natsu-sama…" she whispered before their lips met in a searing kiss.

She was still confused about her feelings for the Dragonslayer and the Ice mage, but every time she called Natsu her master it became easier to give herself to him. She then looked back to a week earlier when all of this began, and the Dragonslayer immediately brought chaos to her somewhat lonely existence.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Juvia released a sigh as they walked along the snow covered road towards Tully town. She looked beside her to find the Dragonslayer walking beside her, hands behind his head while whistling a tune. She then looked at the job request on her hand that required them to deal with a few wyverns. The reward was quite sizeable as it was in the 5 digit value, but it wasn't the money she was after. It was the item that accompanied the reward. A powerful love potion that would make anyone who drinks it fall for the first person he or she sees.

"Juvia would finally get Gray-sama to notice her." Juvia whispered while clutching the paper in her hand. "Gray-sama will be mine." She whispered though she's cackling madly on the inside.

Natsu looked curiously at the bluenette beside him and wondered what she was giggling about. He knew almost next to nothing about the blue haired mage aside from the fact she came from Phantom Lord and stalks Gray at her free time. He wondered what she saw on the Ice mage that never even noticed her, and in his opinion, afraid of her advances. He scoffs at the thought, as it was like Gray to be afraid of women since he never seems to be interested in one.

Natsu looked at the Rain woman and spoke. "Hey Juvia, why do you call that pervert a Master anyway?" He asked. Juvia for her part tilted her head to side which he found quite cute, though he wouldn't be caught dead saying the word.

"Who do you mean, Natsu-san?" she asked in genuine confusion.

Natsu scrunched up his nose in annoyance. "Uh, you know, Gray the stripping pervert, pornstar wannabe, Popsicle…" he stopped when he saw the offended look she has and the glare that could easily have melted ice.

"Natsu-san, Please do not call Gray-sama as such." Juvia stated simply before she started to enumerate all of Gray's wonderful traits which made no sense to the Dragonslayer.

"Are we talking about the same guy? I mean he doesn't even notice you most of the time." Natsu asked as Juvia's frown grew deeper.

"Juvia doesn't want to talk anymore. Let's just finish the job and go home." Juvia stated and refused to talk to him until they reached their destination.

They met with an old soothsayer that Natsu mistook for a man due to her beard. After they are briefed about the job, they immediately set out to hunt the wyverns nesting at the caves north of the town. It was then that they arrived at the foot of the mountain that resembled Shirotsume. They started to climb the mountain just in time as the arrival of the blizzard. Natsu was unfazed by the cold winds that blew around them due to his form of magic meanwhile Juvia used her powers to heat up her body to counter the cold. They reached the valley where the strong winds pass over them, a perfect place for the wyverns to nest from the multiple caves in the area.

Juvia was about to tell Natsu the plan she came up with, but Natsu decided to do it his own way.

"Hey, come out from your hiding place, you overgrown chickens!" Natsu screamed before he was hit in the head by Juvia. "Hey, that hurts." He whined.

"Are you an idiot Natsu-san!" Juvia demanded glowering at the Dragonslayer. "It's dangerous to take on all of them at once, never mind the fact that you could've have started an avalanche and buried us alive!" she screamed in frustration.

"Geez, you don't have to scream at me. You might start an avalanche you know" Natsu muttered annoying the rain woman further.

Juvia now understood why Lucy and Erza would hit the Dragonslayer every time he opens his mouth. She was about to chastise him but the roar of their enemies stopped her in her tracks as they appeared from the caves. Twelve in total as Juvia dropped her parasol as it was carried by the wind as she readied herself for combat. Natsu grinned pounding his fist on his palm while flames enveloped his body.

"This is going to be fun!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Be careful Natsu-san." Juvia stated glancing at the Dragonslayer who grinned at her.

One of the wyverns released a roar and the fight began as Natsu charged at one section of the group. Bringing his fist on the monsters jaw sending it crashing into the valley wall, Natsu immediately ducked as another took a swipe at him. He quickly grabbed it on its tail as he used it as a weapon, swinging it around hitting those that would attack him.

"Juvia!" Natsu shouted as he threw it at the Rain woman's direction. She quickly turned her body into water as the wyvern shot past her and collided with another.

"Natsu-san!" Juvia replied as water started to gather at her arm and swung it at Natsu's direction. "**Water Slicer!**" she exclaimed as Natsu ducked letting the razor sharp liquid shot pass him.

He grinned at the woman who couldn't help smile back as they continued to fend off the relentless assault that came at all sides. Both mages worked in perfect synchronization as they dodged and threw attacks at all direction. But as the battle drew on, Juvia could feel her magic powers waning as she tried to maintain her body's temperature and attack at the same time. She launched another attack at the wyvern and before her attack could hit her target, it slowed down and turned into ice as the wyvern collided against her sending her flying into the ravine at the end of the valley.

Natsu heard her scream and his eyes widen in fear as he saw her fall. He plowed through two wyverns that blocked his way as he jumped down and went after Juvia. He panicked as he saw the pointed rocks where the unconscious woman would land and propelled himself forward, catching the woman in his arms before he crashed into the mountain side. Natsu groaned in pain as he looked at the still unconscious Juvia and saw the light cut on her head. He panicked when she didn't wake up as she continued to shiver from the cold as they now took on the full force of the blizzard. Her pale skin became blue and the telltale signs of hypothermia started to set in faster than he anticipated due to her type of magic. He heard the wyverns roar as they descended after him. He gently placed her on the snow covered dirt and prepared for battle.

"Don't worry Juvia. I won't let you die here. I'll lay down my life to protect you." Natsu promised as he saw her eyes flutter open before muttering Gray's name. "Ok, you overgrown chickens! It's time to end this!" he exclaimed and with a mighty roar he took on all enemies on his own.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Natsu-san!" Juvia screamed as she shot up from the bed, panting and sweating.

"If you're worried about your boyfriend, he's at the other room resting." Juvia looked at the doorway to find the soothsayer carrying a basket filled with bandages.

"Juvia and Natsu-san are not in a relationship…" she mumbled as a light blush dusted her pale cheeks as the soothsayer hummed. "What happened? How did Juvia ended here? The last thing Juvia remembered is she exhausted her magic and got struck by the enemy before everything went black." She asked watching the soothsayer walk beside the bed and slowly tucks her in.

"The young man over there told me that he saved you from falling to your death and had to defeat the remaining seven wyverns on his own. He then carried you back into town while he warms your body with his magic." the soothsayer replied as Juvia nodded in understanding. "He must really care for you to be able to carry you back and warm you at his state. He passed out from both magical and physical exhaustion when he got here. If it wasn't for his fire magic, you would've perished in the cold." She stated before she stood up and started to leave.

"Um…?" Juvia began as the soothsayer paused at the door. "Juvia wants to know if Natsu-san is alright." She asked hoping that her savior is not in a life threatening situation.

"He's pretty beat up, but he'll be fine. He's one tough kid, though it'll at least take a day or two before he wakes up." The soothsayer replied. "Now sleep, you also need to rest." She ordered as Juvia nodded.

After the old woman closed the door, she sat up once more and took in what she told her. The information the old woman told her sent her thoughts in a frenzy. She knew what she told her was true, that if it were Gray that went with her, she would've surely died as the Ice mage had no way of warming her body, and for once. Her mind never drifted on a perverted fantasy of Gray using his body to warm her up when the Ice mage's body is naturally cold. She then looked at the wall separating Natsu from her as she remembered the feeling of warmth and security that flowed through her body when she was unconscious.

It was then that flashes of events earlier came to her mind, her heart started beating rapidly in her chest as she saw the image of Natsu diving towards her, his face filled with fear and worry for her well being. Another one came and it is accompanied with a feeling of warmth as he saw his determined face as he promised to protect her as the flock of wyverns approached them, the rest of Juvia's memories where just glimpses of Natsu as he carried her back to town and to safety. Every time she saw his face, he grew more attractive to the woman's eyes and this time fantasies about her and the Dragonslayer swamped her mind. She immediately lay down on the bed and covered herself in the blanket, the blush on her face rivaled Erza's hair.

"Gray-sama, help me clear those errant thoughts in Juvia's head!" Juvia pleaded as she chanted her love and devotion for the Ice mage.

"_I'll lay down my life to protect you."_

Natsu's voice broke through her chanting. His voice filled with worry and the same time determination that's solely focused on her. It was too much for the Rain woman as it trumped any fantasies her mind can conjure up for Gray and her. Because it wasn't fantasy and that thought alone made her heart race to the point she felt it might explode out of her chest. After calming her beating heart she turned and looked at the direction of Natsu's room.

"Natsu-sa…" Juvia's voiced died out as she feared the consequences if she finished.

The next day Juvia woke up and was served breakfast by the soothsayer. She ate at her bed as the old woman gave her the reward for their services, dropping the bag of jewels on the table. Juvia panicked a little at the lack of the potion she's looking for and asked if the reward on the request was a lie.

"No, it wasn't a lie. I left it at your friend's room." The soothsayer replied and saw the woman release a relieved sigh. "I must warn you though… it's a very powerful concoction. One drop will gain you your interest's attention. Two will gain you his love, and all of it will gain you his obsession. Use it wisely; the last thing you want is the man you love ruin his life because of his obsession to you." She warned as Juvia thought about dumping the whole stuff into one of Gray's beer so he could be hers.

"Is it permanent?" Juvia asked as she placed her plate down the table.

The soothsayer raised an eyebrow at Juvia before she took her hand into hers before quirking an eyebrow. "You will be facing a difficult choice in the near future. An accident will occur that will lead you to a crossroad that will grant you either happiness or sadness. Fire and Ice, those are your choices. Happiness will depend on your decision." She then abruptly stood up and started to leave.

"What do you mean? Juvia doesn't understand." Juvia asked stopping the old woman by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You will soon enough. Just don't be afraid to take a risk." The soothsayer replied giving Juvia an amused smile. "Now get some rest child, while I tend to your friend." She advised before walking out.

Juvia was shaken at what she just heard from the woman. She sat on the bed and took in the implications of her words. It wasn't that difficult to decipher what she said. Fire and Ice could only mean Natsu and her beloved Gray-sama. This only placed more strain on the Rain woman's heart as her devotion and love for the Ice mage and the budding feelings for the Dragonslayer waged war inside her. She assured herself that it was Gray that would bring her happiness, but then again Natsu's words were right. Gray never seemed to notice her ever since she joined Fairy Tail and as much as she wants to deny it, he's put off by her advances.

The thought made her feel sad at the thought that Gray spends more time with Lucy than with her. She could understand that they are in the same team, but it wasn't that difficult to see that he moves away from her if she sits beside him. He would talk to her, but they were times when he needed her help. She knew he was kind as he hesitated to fight her because she's a woman and saved her from falling when they fought which was the reason she completely fell in love with him. Her love for the man only grew as she stalked him, but she wondered if it's really love she felt. She didn't want a repeat of her relationship with Bora who left her because he couldn't stand her powers. She knew he wasn't like that, but her fear of rejection and abandonment was deeply rooted inside of her.

She then thought of Natsu, the Dragonslayer that defeated her friend Gajeel. He was strong and powerful, compassionate and protective of his friends which were never more apparent when he risked his own life to save Erza. She would be lying if she never fantasized that Gray would do the same for her, but the opportunity just never came. Instead it was the Dragonslayer that saved her life twice in one day. First; from getting impaled to death, and second; from freezing to death.

She knew he is good looking as two of Fairy Tail's most powerful women would attest to that. He's also kind and caring, and she knew he would be a great father someday by looking at Happy's attachment to Natsu. Her thoughts then went down the gutter as she wondered what he looked like in his birthday suit so she could compare him to Gray's package that she'd seen quite a lot and had given her enough fuel for her less than innocent fantasies.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when the soothsayer appeared at her door. "I'll be going out for awhile. Look after your friend for me while I'm away." she said as Juvia nodded.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Natsu released a yawn as he sat up looking at the room he's in and remembered that he carried Juvia down the mountain to save her. He didn't bother to look for the woman knowing that she's been taken care of. He suddenly felt sore as he got off the bed and looked at himself at the mirror to find almost every inch of his body wrapped in bandages. He couldn't help but crack a grin at his mummified look before he amused himself by making strange faces. His fun ended when he heard his stomach growl reminding him that he hasn't eaten anything for god knows how long. It was then that he caught the scent of something sweet and saw the small bottle in the table containing a strange looking liquid that seems to shift in color every few seconds.

He approached the table and examined the bottle, lifting it up and opening it, taking in more of its sweet scent. He took a sip of the strange liquid and found the sticky liquid quite tasty though it was a little too sweet for his taste. He drank the rest of liquid in one gulp and placed the bottle on the table. It was then that he felt his body become hot and his vision become blurry, he tried to reach for the door but he collapsed unto the table as it toppled over him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Juvia was startled at the sound of something crashing into the floor. She immediately rushed to the source of the sound in fear that something might've have happened to Natsu. She entered the room and saw the unconscious Dragonslayer on the floor wrapped up in bandages and immediately feared for his life. She went on top of him a lightly tapped his cheek to wake him up.

Moments later his eyes opened. "Juvia…?" Natsu asked weakly.

"Natsu-san, are you alright?" Juvia asked her voice filled with worry as he nodded. "What happened? Juvia was resting when she heard a loud thud coming from your room." she asked as he allowed Natsu to sit up.

"I don't know. Last thing I remembered is drinking from that bottle then everything became blurry and I collapsed." Natsu explained his eyes glued to Juvia's face as a strange feeling bubbled inside him.

Juvia immediately took the empty bottle and looked at it in despair as her plan to make Gray hers went up in smoke once again. She heard the heavy footfalls behind her and another realization struck her. She immediately stood up to find Natsu behind her, eyes shadowed by his matted hair.

"Did you drink from this bottle Natsu-san?" Juvia asked as Natsu nodded and stalked towards her. "Are you feeling weird?" she asked again while backing away from the Dragonslayer.

"How come I never noticed how beautiful you are Juvia?" Natsu said sending both fear and anticipation at the Rain woman's being. He's eyes roamed her curvaceous body landing on her breasts, her cleavage showing over her partly opened coat. Juvia shivered at the smoldering gaze Natsu directed at her body before they landed on her chest.

"Gray is an idiot for ignoring you." He growled as he took a step forward startling Juvia who took a step back before she tried to run. Natsu was faster as he caught her wrist and threw her on the bed, lunging on top of the woman.

"I'll make you forget that Pervert, and make you mine Juvia." Natsu whispered throatily at her ear, his hot breath washing over her cold skin sending Goosebumps all over her body. Natsu's hand slipped inside her coat, unbuttoning the first few buttons, and cupped her bountiful breast in his hands.

Juvia bit back the moan as her body betrayed her when she saw the lust in the Dragonslayers eyes. She was going to be violated by the man that saved her life because of the potion he accidentally drank. Part of her tried to settle with the fact that her beloved Gray-sama was not going to be her first. But another part of her seemed to be waiting anxiously for him to take her, to make good with his promise and make her his. She then turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. If Natsu were at least himself and had real feelings for her, it would've made the experience less painful than it has to be. It was then that she realized what the soothsayer told her. She felt bad at the thought of forcing her beloved Gray-sama to love her. She wanted him to return her feelings on his own, not because of some potion. She accepted her fate and simply thought that this was her punishment for trying to trick her beloved Gray-sama.

"Juvia…? Why are you crying?" Natsu's voice broke through her dour thoughts. He didn't know how he ended up on top of the woman, but what worried him was her crying.

She opened her eyes and saw that the look of lust in his eyes is replaced with a look of worry. "Natsu-san? Are you alright?" she asked as Natsu's face scrunched up in confusion and nodded. She pulled him into a hug burying him in her exposed cleavage.

He pulled back while sporting a massive blush. Her scent burned into his memory. "I guess so?" Natsu replied until he realized he's still on top of the woman. "Um…? If you don't mind me asking, how I ended on top of you?" he asked staring at Juvia's face and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she is. Her deep blue eyes bore through his black ones as her soft lips held an attractive glow in them.

Juvia blushed but didn't look away. She met his stare with her own losing herself in his obsidian orbs. She licked her lips, feeling his hot breath wash over hers. "I… when you drank the potion… you were put under a spell… you will fall in love with the first person you see…" she paused panting as her body writhes under him causing pleasurable sensations to invade her senses. "…but since you drank everything, it changed you… you became obsessed to the first person you see… you tried to take advantage of me…" she looked to the side, unable to look at his face filled with anger and betrayal.

"Were you planning to use that on Gray?" Natsu demanded glaring harshly at the woman. "Why?" he asked giving the woman the benefit of the doubt as he got off her.

"Juvia just wanted Gray-sama to return Juvia's feelings. I thought that the potion will give Juvia her happiness." Juvia said sadly. "It's hard for Juvia to always hope that Gray-sama would finally answer or even notice Juvia's feelings." She confessed biting her lower lip as tears stung her eyes, revealing all of her fears and insecurities to the Dragonslayer. "Sometimes, Juvia feels like Gray-sama doesn't care about her anymore, that he forgot that Juvia even existed. Juvia could only hold on for so long…" she finished openly crying as it started to snow outside, reflecting her dark thoughts.

Natsu placed his hand on top of Juvia's head and spoke. "Don't you think it's better to keep doing what you do every day until he notices you, than take a shortcut by using that potion? Won't it feel better to know that the pervert fell in love with because of your persistence and unwavering devotion to him? If he doesn't feel the same, then it's his loss for letting go of a woman as kind, devoted, and beautiful as you. I know I won't ignore you." He didn't know why he said the last part, but somehow it felt right to him. Juvia's heart skipped as she glanced shyly at the Dragonslayer. He's was still angry at her but somehow his serious expression only made him more attractive to the Rain woman.

"Do you really mean everything you told Juvia, Natsu-san?" she asked scooting closer at the Dragonslayer.

Natsu felt uncomfortable at how close Juvia is sitting beside him. He was about to ask her why she was leaning against him but the soothsayer spoke first.

"Well isn't this curious." The soothsayer said startling the two as she walked inside the room and finding the empty bottle on the floor. "I thought I'd find you pinning the woman on the wall while you pound into her senseless."

"What? I'm not like that!" Natsu screamed in righteous indignation.

The soothsayer simply touched Natsu's scarf that turned red. "I guess this scarf of yours protects you from anything harmful to your body." The old woman looked at Natsu's crotch to find the tent on his trousers. "But I guess it has its limits based on the tent on your trousers."

"Get away from me you sick old man!" Natsu screamed as he covered his crotch with his hands.

"She's a she, Natsu-san." Juvia whispered.

"I'll take care of this thing on my own! Now get the hell out of my room!" Natsu screamed pointing towards the door.

The soothsayer simply shook her head. "The only way for your erection to subside is if you sleep with a woman and since I'm too old for that thing, and there are no brothels in town. I suggest you do it with your friend there." she stated before she started to leave.

"You're joking right?!" Natsu demanded unable to look at Juvia.

"It's up to you if you believe me or not. Just try to lessen the noise when you decide to do her." the soothsayer replied before she left while ignoring Natsu's furious rants.

Juvia remained at her place at the bed as she simply watched Natsu rant about the old woman. Her mind bombarded of thoughts about the Dragonslayer and her being intimate with one another. She could still remember the feel of his lips and hands on her body as her arousal continued to grow. Juvia's breath came is short pants as she waited for him to ask her help him with his arousal. She chastised herself for wanting to sleep with the Dragonslayer when she was in love with Gray, but she knew she wanted to take a risk with Natsu just like what the soothsayer told her.

"Juvia."

"Yes, Natsu-san…" Juvia squeaked waiting for Natsu to ask for her help.

"You could go back to you room. I wouldn't want to ask you for help, since I almost molested you earlier." Natsu said and wondered why she looked disappointed. "Don't worry about me. I'll just go outside and train or something."

"Is Juvia not attractive enough for you, Natsu-san?" Juvia asked startling Natsu standing from where she sat on the bed and walking up to him. "Do you want Lucy or Erza to help you?" she demanded cornering Natsu between her and the wall.

"What! Those two would rather kill me than help me!" Natsu shouted imagining Erza separating him from his little soldier. The thought was so terrifying that he hoped that it killed the painful erection in his pants, but much to his dismay it didn't.

"Juvia wants to help you Natsu-san, or were you lying about telling Juvia that she's beautiful?" Juvia demanded looking at Natsu's eyes.

"It's not that, didn't I just tried to molest you or something earlier?" Natsu asked trying not to stare at her alluring cleavage.

"It was Juvia's fault that Natsu-san ended like that. Please allow Juvia to do this as punishment for her actions." Juvia replied though the look on her face told him it was the opposite.

Natsu released a sigh and looked at the woman. "Do you really want this Juvia? Because as much as I want to tell Gray I had sex with you just to ruin his day. I want to know if you're a hundred percent certain about this." He pressed.

Juvia stayed silent for a moment before she answered. "I know that my love for Gray-sama is strong, but…Juvia wants to try this. To be with someone that would return Juvia's feelings. This is what I want. So, please make love to Juvia." She said shyly giving Natsu a demure smile that made her eyes shine.

"He really is a damn idiot for ignoring you." Natsu growled catching Juvia off guard as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed his lips on hers.

Juvia moaned against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his head, intertwining her fingers against his pink locks while he caressed her body over her thick coat. She writhes under his hold as Natsu spun them around and pinned her to the wall. He teased her as he used his magic to warm his hands as they traveled every curve of her body making her gasp in pleasure. Natsu placed his hand on her thigh and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Natsu and placed her on top of a drawer. Their lips never left one another as Natsu started to unbutton her coat, baring her large breasts and perked nipples that showed through her blue satin bra.

Natsu pulled back as he watches Juvia catch her breath, face flushed with embarrassment and arousal. "You're beautiful Juvia…" Natsu whispered as he kissed her neck and began fondling her breasts while pinching her nipple.

"Natsu-san… please punish Juvia more…" Juvia gasped as Natsu bit unto her right nipple and pinched the other. She felt alive as her lewd fantasies about Gray paled in comparison as Natsu's touches lit fires in their wake making her experience pleasure where she thought impossible. "So good… Natsu-san…" she moaned feeling his calloused hands on her bare breasts as Natsu pulled down her bra pushing her breasts together.

Juvia knew she was wet as the heat between her legs became unbearable. Her hands started to travel downwards to alleviate some of the tension between her legs, but before they could reach their destination Natsu caught her hands and pinned it on top of her head.

"Is it unbearable Juvia?" Natsu whispered on her throat, nipping the sensitive flesh. Juvia nodded as he grinned and dragged his tongue along her neck before sucking on her earlobe. "This won't be punishment if you enjoyed yourself too much, Juvia." He teased as he continued to caress and fondle Juvia's body. Juvia continued to writhe under Natsu's ministration as he constantly brought her to the edge just so he could stop and do it over again.

"Natsu-sama…please stop teasing Juvia…" Juvia moaned unable to notice the title she gave Natsu through her pleasurable torture. Natsu who's in still in control of his senses heard her clearly as a strange sense possessiveness wash over him.

He pulled back and watch Juvia stare at the floor with unseeing eyes, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat with her large breasts heaving in time with her breathing. It was then that he realized that he wanted Juvia for himself as he became addicted to the Rain woman. Her scent was driving the Dragonslayer insane as her panty clad sex continued to produce more of her love juices, soaking her coat. Unable to control himself any further he gripped the waistband of her underwear and pulled it off her, as he was greeted with the sight of her swollen sex.

"Natsu-san!" Juvia screamed in embarrassment as she closed her legs.

Natsu directed a glare at her for concealing his prize as she withered from his gaze and parted her legs. He smiled at her causing her to blush further as he spread her pussy lips with his index and middle finger before he licked the liquid that came out causing Juvia to moan. Juvia watched as Natsu stood up and saw his erection between her legs. It was longer and thicker than her beloved Gray-sama and even though she never saw him erect, she was certain about it. Natsu grinned at the look of shock at Juvia's face as he started to rub his length along her slit. Her body convulsed in time with his thrusts as he teased her now exposed clit with the tip of his cock. Juvia's gasping moans and lewd squelching noises filled the room as pleasure took control of her body.

"Does it feel that good, Juvia? Your pussy's practical gushing." Natsu whispered while his movements became slow and teasing. "Do you want to see it Juvia? My cock covered in your juices." He stepped back as Juvia saw that he was right. The fabric of her coat took on a darker shade as it soaked up her flowing juices. Juvia felt a mixture of shame and arousal at the sight of Natsu's drenched cock as the urge to feel it took over her. Natsu took her wrist and pressed her palm against his glans as she flinched at its heat.

"Natsu-san's penis…" Juvia whispered as she studied Natsu's male anatomy. She could feel the heat of his arousal as she was barely able to wrap her hand around his thick shaft, feeling it pulse as she started to stroke it.

Natsu groaned in pleasure at the feel of Juvia's soft hands stroke his cock as her movements gained more confidence with every pleasure filled grunt he creates. He braced both of his hands on either side of the wall to endure the pleasurable sensations Juvia is giving him.

"Does it feel good, Natsu-san?" Juvia asked as she put all her effort to pleasure the Dragonslayer with her hands. His pre cum gave Juvia enough lubrication to easily stroke his cock.

"It's the best Juvia…" Natsu groaned as he started bucking his hips in her hands. "I'm going to cum Juvia…" he warned as Juvia doubled her efforts to please the Dragonslayer.

"Please cum in Juvia's hands, Natsu-san…" Juvia replied unconsciously licking her lips in anticipation. She felt his cock expand further as he jerked his hips forward before he clamped his mouth to hers stunning the woman before he came. She felt something hot and thick splatter against her breasts as Natsu came releasing a large amount of semen from his cock.

Natsu parted from the woman and grinned at her after experiencing the best orgasm in his life. Juvia on the other hand saw her breasts and torso painted in white unable to believe how much he released, the slimy texture of the liquid coupled with its unusual heat and overpowering scent sent her mind into a euphoric state. It made her want to experience it again, drenched with Natsu's hot and sticky cum as she looked at her cum coated hands and started licking it clean. She loved the feel of it as it slithered down her throat as she licked herself clean, she didn't care how vulgar she looked as long as it was Natsu that is watching her.

After her little show Natsu immediately lunged at the woman. He didn't care that she just ate his cum; he wanted her badly as his cock twitched painfully. Natsu lifted Juvia from the Drawer as he sat cross legged on top of the bed, Juvia sat on his lap facing the same direction as him, his cock pressed between her soft butt. Juvia felt her body become oversensitive as the slightest touch was enough to make her moan in delight as she saw herself in the mirror. Natsu lifted Juvia of his thighs and aligned her on top of his cock, her juices dripping on its tip as he slowly lowered her down, until he reached her hymen.

"Are you sure about this Juvia?" Natsu asked as Juvia glanced behind him her face filled with lust.

"Yes, this is Juvia's punishment for trying to trick Gray-sama!" Juvia replied lustfully as Natsu sighed.

"I want you to decide for yourself Juvia. If you really love Gray, I'll stop. But if deep down you really want this then I'll continue." Natsu asked seriously, his tone devoid of any humor.

It was enough to snap Juvia out of her lust fueled haze to reply with certainty. "I do, Natsu-san. Juvia wants this. So please continue." She replied gazing into his black eyes filled with worry and care for her. It was what she always wanted from a man and it was Natsu that showed it to her not her Gray-sama. Natsu leaned forward as she did the same as they shared another kiss, this time slow and full of emotion that made her fall harder for the Dragonslayer.

"Ready?" Natsu asked with a toothy grin as she nodded.

Natsu gripped her waist firmly as he brought her down along his length, piercing her hymen. Juvia bit her lip at the intense pain she felt from the simple act. Natsu saw the pained expression on her face as he used his magic to warm his body up in an attempt to make Juvia more comfortable. After a few moments Juvia gave the signal as Natsu slowly pulled her down his cock stretching her tight walls that wrapped around his intrusive organ. Juvia for her part started moaning softly at the feel of Natsu's cock stretch her walls, thankful for Natsu's earlier efforts. She felt her butt hit Natsu's lap just in time as she felt his cock kiss the entrance of her womb as she looked down and saw how much he stretched her pussy lips. Natsu wrapped his right hand around her and fondles her left breast while using his left hand to turn her head to meet his in a passionate kiss.

"Let's begin…" Natsu whispered as he fell to the side.

Natsu straddled Juvia's right thigh as he placed her left leg on his chest as he started to move at a quickening pace. Juvia gasped and moaned as Natsu continued to pound into her, his cock creating pleasurable friction along her sensitive walls that wrapped around his cock. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have Natsu's cock spread her walls and wondered if she could settle for anything else after this. He was hitting every pleasure point she didn't knew existed as she drowned in ecstasy, thoughts of sleeping with Gray slowly disappeared as Natsu continues to pleasure her, moaning his name with adoration and lust.

Natsu couldn't believe how amazing it feels inside Juvia as her walls continued to wrap themselves around his shaft. The heat, wetness, and softness of her vaginal passage were indescribable and the look of ecstasy the usually stoic woman was driving him insane. He suddenly stopped and leaned forward capturing Juvia's lips in a kiss. She parted her lips as their tongues wrapped around each other as they moaned in each other's mouths. Natsu started to move again, this time they were rough and erratic as if he's trying to churn Juvia's inside as she gasped and moaned at the new sensation. His rough pounding and their passionate lip lock sent her into a euphoric high she never thought possible.

'_Natsu-san is going to make me cum…_' Juvia thought deliriously as her mouth is occupied. She felt his thick cock getting harder inside her as the knot in the pit of her stomach grew tighter. She tried to hold off her upcoming orgasm to prolong the experience, but it was for not as she came. Her head snapped back as she released an ear piercing scream her fingers dinging through Natsu's bandage arm as her toes curled up in bliss.

Natsu leaned forward wrapping his arm around the woman as he buried his cock inside her while releasing his hot sperm. He felt her juices stain his thighs and bandages as her walls constricted around his cock, milking it with its entire load. They could both feel his cum seep out of her nether lips as Juvia continued to catch her breath, eyes unfocused and mind clouded with ecstasy. Natsu pulled out of Juvia as he sat cross legged below her, his cock still hard as before coated in both of their juices. His body still ached from yesterday's battle but he didn't care, he's attention is solely focused on the woman before him.

Juvia regained her senses moments later and smiled at the Dragonslayer before her gaze landed on his erection. "Natsu-sama's penis is still hard. This won't do." Juvia mused shaking her head as she stroked his twitching erection, eyes locked onto her hands as they are coated by his thick cum. She gingerly pried her hands from his erection and with childlike curiosity watched the sticky liquid cling to her fingers before she placed a finger in her mouth. Natsu watched her lick his cum from her fingers moaning in delight each time they slid down her throat. She completely remove her soiled coat and threw in unceremoniously off the bed leaving her in her black stockings and crawled sensuously over the bed showing her backside to him.

"Natsu-sama, please continue with Juvia's punishment…" Juvia pleaded looking back at Natsu bashfully as she spread her pussy lips apart.

Natsu's cock twitched painfully at the erotic sight. "Damn Gray… you're a fucking idiot for ignoring her for so long. I guess she's too good for you stripper anyway." He muttered as his eyes soaked in her lewd form once more and positioned himself behind her, caressing her pale backside before bringing his palm against it causing her to gasp in pain.

"Natsu-sama…" Juvia asked in a quivering voice feeling Natsu soothe her butt with his magic. "Please…punish Juvia more…" she begged shaking her backside for more. Natsu continued to slap Juvia's butt and soothing it with his magic moments later. She couldn't believe how wet she has become as Natsu continue to abuse her butt as her fantasies with Gray doing the same paled in comparison.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Natsu asked caressing her tender butt. Her pale backside turned red from his abuse. "Will you do it again?" he asked once more. Normally he wouldn't even dare to do such a thing to a woman much less a friend of his, but Juvia was the exception as she wanted it. He didn't know why, but who was he to deny her.

"Yes! Juvia won't do it anymore!" Juvia moaned loudly as Natsu thrusts inside her up to the hilt hitting the entrance of her womb once more. She collapsed on the bed, her breasts squished painfully against the hard mattress as her arms lost all their strength as Natsu drove into her long, hard, and deep. His hips hitting her still tender backside sending a combination of pain and pleasure surging through her brain, unable to think of anything else but Natsu's powerful hip movements and the telltale signs of her coming orgasm. Juvia screamed in joy hands gripping the sheets tightly feeling her walls clench around his cock trying to milk him of his seed.

Natsu bit his tongue to stop himself from coming feeling Juvia's walls wrap around him tightly. He immediately pulled out in fear of cumming sooner than he wanted, allowing Juvia to catch her breath and his as well. After recovering, he slowly spun the panting woman around smiling lovingly at him. He spread her legs apart and sheaths himself inside her once more, her arms and legs wrapping around his body.

They shared another kiss this time slow and full of passion wrapping their arms lovingly around one another.

"Be mine, Juvia…" Natsu whispered looking deeply in her eyes.

"Juvia can't be with Natsu-san. Juvia still loves Gray-sama… Juvia is happy that Juvia gave her first to Natsu-san, but…" Juvia trailed off unable to look at Natsu in the face. She felt ashamed as she couldn't return Natsu's feelings when he gave her what Gray could not. She knew her feelings for the Dragonslayer grew after their coupling, but she still wished that Gray would still look at her direction.

Natsu inwardly rolled his eyes at Juvia. "I see… do you really feel that way?" he asked as Juvia nodded. "Then do your best. Ok, Juvia. I won't force you or even use this to get you. Just remember that I'll be waiting for you when you grow tired of that stripper." He added with a grin.

Juvia nodded as she started to gasp as Natsu began to move slowly while holding her gaze. He increased his pace as he watched Juvia writhe in pleasure under him, eyes closed and nails digging through the bandages around his chest. He grabbed her right breast and fondled it, pinching her nipple causing her to moan in delight. Sweat continued to pour down their bodies as they could both feel their orgasm approaching as he collapsed on top of Juvia. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist so he could go deeper, feeling his cock continuously knock against her cervix. Her hardened nipples rubbing against the rough texture of his bandages drew her ever closer to an orgasm.

"Cum with Juvia…" Natsu groaned feeling his orgasm coming.

"Inside me, Natsu-sama! Fill Juvia with your sperm!" Juvia screamed wrapping her arms tightly around Natsu.

Natsu continued to thrust inside Juvia until he buried himself deep inside Juvia and pushed open her womb cumming directly inside her. Juvia felt his hot seed inside of her womb as her walls clenched and flushed her juices. They continued to stay unmoving basking in the afterglow of their orgasm as his cock grew limp inside her the effects of the potion wearing off. Natsu pulled out of Juvia a massive grin plastered on his face as Juvia smiled back a little disappointed at the loss of Natsu inside her.

"Well, I guess the effects are gone." Natsu stated looking at his penis.

Juvia nodded sitting up as she didn't bother to cover herself up. "Juvia believes so too." she agreed with a little bit of disappointment.

Natsu immediately noticed it and grinned once more. "Wanna go again?" he asked causing the woman to nod bashfully. "But it might take awhile to get me up again." He added in embarrassment.

Juvia crawled towards him and immediately felt the stirrings in his loins. "Juvia will help…" she offered as she held on to his cock.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Natsu and Juvia spent the rest of the day making love to one another till midnight. The next day Natsu was forbidden to move as his injuries didn't heal properly from their exertions and delaying their return for another day. The old soothsayer won't stop teasing the rain woman about their vocal lovemaking especially her loud moans.

After Natsu's recovery, they bid farewell to the soothsayer who gave them her best wishes. They returned to the guild and both of them separated ways like nothing happened as she continued to stalk Gray while he remained his cheery self. Though Natsu's team members noticed the slight change in both of them as Juvia would chose to sit beside Natsu more than Gray and her jealousy over Lucy grew and even added Lissana and Erza to the mix though they are less pronounce with later two. Five days later she was shocked to find Gray asking her out and Natsu suddenly going on a job with Erza and Lucy. Juvia was glad that Gray asked her out as they went on a date going to places she wanted and learning more about the Ice mage as he told her his past. But somehow she felt that she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be and even avoided clinging to the Ice mage because of his lack of warmth that Natsu usually exudes. She thanked the Ice mage for the date and went back to Fairy hills without another word confusing the Ice mage as she would usually cling to him until he has to perform his vanishing act.

Juvia felt restless at the thought of Erza and Lucy taking advantage of Natsu. It gave her nightmares at the thought, that Gray became an afterthought for the Rain woman as she spent the next day restlessly waiting for his return. Natsu and the rest arrived as she shyly approached the Dragonslayer who greeted her but generally ignored her all day as he spent it chatting away with his friends as dark thoughts ran through her head about drowning a certain blonde. Night came and she saw Natsu walked out the backdoor of the guild saying that he needed some fresh air and it was then that she decided to approach him once more and reaffirm her feelings between the two. She aimlessly walked at the guilds backyard and wondered where he could be while silently calling out to him. She wandered through the thicket of trees behind the guild and it was there that Natsu ambushed her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Natsu grinned as he panted looking down on Juvia who had a smile on her face. She was glowing after her orgasm, legs wrapped around his waist, and hands firmly pressed against his chest. She was happy after having another round of mind blowing sex with Natsu after a week.

"So… how was your date with the pervert?" Natsu asked stunning the Rain woman.

"How did you know Natsu-sama?" Juvia asked feeling ashamed once more as if she had betrayed him with Gray. It was strange that she felt that way when she still feels some affection for the Ice mage now that Natsu has usurped his place.

Natsu brushed a stray strand of her blue hair and spoke. "I defeated him in a duel and told him to go out with you before I left for the job two days ago." he said with a shrug before he smiled. "I guess this means that you decided to move on from the pervert." He said with a grin.

"Juvia still loves Gray-sama. That won't change. It's because of Gray-sama that Juvia found a new home and friends. He would always have a place in Juvia's heart." Juvia said as he simply looked at her waiting for her to finish. "Natsu-sama gave me what I always wanted from Gray-sama. You told me to never give up on Gray-sama and stopped me from making a mistake. After that night…Juvia couldn't remove Natsu-sama from her head and started comparing him with Gray-sama…" she paused and blushed at his stare.

"And…?" Natsu queried looking at her intently.

"Juvia realized that Natsu-sama is the one Juvia wants. Juvia knows she sounds fickle, but this is what Juvia truly wants." Juvia said unable to look at Natsu.

Natsu simply smiled in victory at her admission and kissed the woman. "Don't worry Juvia. You're like water, Juvia, and water flows and change to what it wants." Natsu assured. "I'm just glad that you chose me over him." he added with a grin.

_Juvia kissed Natsu as she sat up, slowly pushing Natsu off her and into a sitting position. "Let Juvia please her master." she whispered sultrily before kissing her way down his neck, his broad chest, his toned abdomen before she arrived at her price._

_Juvia licked her lips as she stroked his cock loving its unusual warmth as she gave it one tentative lick. She tasted their combined juices once more before she enveloped the tip with her mouth using her tongue to caress his sensitive glans. She wrapped it around the bulbous tip making sure to caress every inch of his sensitive head before she started bobbing up and down his length. Natsu groaned in pleasure as she ran his hand over her head. Juvia pulled back from Natsu's cock and placed it between her more than sizeable breasts, squeezing it between them before she dragged it up and down his shaft while squeezing her own nipples for added stimulation._

_"Your amazing Juvia…" Natsu groaned as he watched his cock smothered by her breasts. "I think I'll want to get more of this from you." He groaned once more._

_Juvia paused and gave him a dazzling smile. "Juvia would be more than happy to oblige, Natsu-sama!" she chirped happily as she continued on her paizuri._

_Natsu for his part enjoyed Juvia's servicing his cock with her breasts but sometimes having too much of something can be a hassle. Juvia obviously noticed her Natsu-sama's distress and ignored the minor discomfort of leaning forward so she could please him. Natsu released a throaty growl as he watch Juvia envelop the rest of his cock with her mouth, bobbing her head in time with her strokes as it quickly brought him to an orgasm. Natsu's hand on her head and his hips thrusting forward was all the warning she got as he came sending ropes of his thick seed in her mouth trying her best to cope with his release._

_Natsu slowly released her head from his grip allowing her to catch her breath. Juvia began sensuously cleaning herself with his cum and beamed at him after she's finished. It was then that he made a promise to himself to make her smile more as she was cuter that way. She slowly pushed him down the grass as she straddled his waist guiding his cock below her slit, running it along its length before she slowly impaled herself down his length. Juvia moaned as she felt him bottom out. She stopped him from sitting up with a gentle shake of her head as she started to move slowly, relishing the feel of his cock inside her. Natsu placed his hands on her thighs as he allowed her to move on her own. Juvia's movement started to gain speed as she placed her hands on his torso to support herself while Natsu's hand landed on her backside helping her move while caressing her soft butt._

_Juvia collapsed on top of Natsu bracing her hands on either side of his shoulders as Natsu started meeting her thrusts. Natsu watched in amazement as Juvia drowned in pleasure, her large breasts swaying hypnotically in front of him, the pink bud crowning its tip begging to be sucked. Natsu used his left hand to fondle her left tit and pinched her nipple causing her to moan in pleasure before he leaned forward and placed it in his mouth, nipping and tugging the sensitive bud. Sweat sprinkled down Natsu's torso as Juvia worked herself to the finish their hands intertwined with one another as they shared a deep and passionate kiss._

_"I'm cumming…Natsu-sama…" Juvia moaned as her orgasm draws near._

_"Me too Juvia…" Natsu replied with a smile as he doubled his efforts._

_Juvia's breath started to hitch as her orgasm builds feeling Natsu's cock pound the entrance of her womb with bruising force. Juvia gasped and moaned as her hands wrapped around his head while she chanted his name. Natsu thrusts into her a few more times before he buried his cock deep inside her and came inside her womb screaming their release. They shared another kiss as they catch their smiling lovingly at one another and for the first time Juvia found a person that's as obsessed at her as she is to him._

_"I love you, Natsu-sama…" Juvia whispered as she lay on top of him, loving the warmth as he generates._

_Natsu held Juvia's shoulders as she looked at him expectantly. "I'm glad that you feel that way, Juvia. I really like you, but I don't think I feel the same way as you." He saw the hurt in the Rain woman's eyes before her determination returned as he continued. "Not yet anyway. But if you're willing to wait, I'll be able to say those same words without any doubts." He stated with absolute certainty._

_Juvia hugged Natsu in joy at his declaration knowing that they're as good as done. "Juvia is willing to wait!" she exclaimed happily._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A week later…

_"Hey Natsu, don't you think that it's weird that Juvia has stopped stalking Gray?" Lucy asked leaning towards the Dragonslayer draped over the table in boredom._

_Natsu sat up and spoke. "I guess she finally realized that she could do better than a perverted stripper like Gray." he replied directing a smirk at the aforementioned Ice mage._

_"What did you say Flame brain?!" Gray demanded stepping up the table meeting the Dragonslayer at the middle. "Are you saying that your better than me?!" _

_Natsu stood back and smugly looked at Gray. "Of course I am!" he proudly exclaimed. "Why don't you ask Juvia herself?" he challenged before pulling the Rain woman magically out of nowhere._

_Juvia looked to the side bashfully a bright blush adorning her cheeks. "Natsu-sama has never failed to satisfy Juvia's needs." She said blushing brightly._

_It didn't take a genius for everyone in the guild to know what the woman was talking about as every male in the room had their jaws hanging open while the women are blushing brightly. There was an uproar after the revelation as moments later Juvia was dragged away by Cana demanding to tell her every detail of their sexual escapades. Lucy recovered from her shock and demanded Natsu if he really did have sex with Juvia before she was swept away by a jealous Juvia. _

_Gray on the other hand didn't really mind that Juvia has moved on to Natsu and couldn't be happier for her knowing that he'll treat her right. He liked the Rain woman as a friend and nothing more as his eyes is locked on a certain blonde trying to stay alive from Juvia's jealous rage. But what pushed him to punching the Dragonslayer in the face and subsequently ending in a brawl was the fact that he got laid before him._

_Meanwhile Mirajane took the wad of cash handed to him by Makarov after losing their bet._

_"How did you know Juvia would end up in Natsu's arms anyway? I was really looking forward for those two to get together." Makarov asked._

_Mirajane simply pocketed the money and smiled. "Well, aside from the fact that he told me they're dating before our bet. Natsu has a way with women, Master." she replied simply knowing that she too has feelings for the Dragonslayer._

_Makarov was stunned at the revelation that he was conned by the woman before he shook his head in amusement. He really loved Fairy Tail and his kids as they never ceased to keep things interesting for him._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Epilogue:**_

_Juvia eventually heard the words she wanted to hear at their marriage a week after they found out that she was pregnant with his kid a few days after their revelation. This in turn caused Natsu to withdraw from the S-class promotional exam to be with his wife and gave his position to Alzack whose partner is Bisca. Nine months has passed since the events of Tenrou Island Juvia gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl they named Igneel and Sierra. _

_Fairy Tail never lost its reputation as the strongest guild in Magnolia under Natsu and Juvia's watch as they're heralded as the strongest mages in Fiore. Two years later Natsu was then named as the Fifth Master of Fairy Tail by Macao that became his adviser along with Wakaba Mine, becoming the second youngest Master of Fairy Tail next to Mavis Vermillion herself. They have never forgotten about their friends that vanished along with Tenrou Island as they always looked out to the sea waiting for their return. _

_Juvia would never forget the day when she chose to risk her happiness with Natsu and was given more than she could ever hope for._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	7. Minerva

**Natsu and the Fairies**

**AN:** Don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This also contains an OOC Natsu and Minerva.

**CHAPTER 7: The Dragon and The Tiger Lady**

_**XOXOXO**_

_Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel finally arrived at the location where the paper instructed. A mansion as large as the one The Heartfillia's once owned, as he scratched his head. He stood outside the rather impressive gate and read the request once more that required a Fire mage and would pay a hefty seven million Jewels._

_"Hello!" Natsu shouts at the empty courtyard that is at least ten meters from the mansion itself. Naturally, it was a stupid decision since his voice didn't even carried halfway across the courtyard._

_Natsu's eye twitched and decided to just jump the three meter high gate. Again this was a futile attempt since a rather powerful Rune barrier protected the whole place as he landed on his back side._

_"What the fuck are you doing?" A rather angry redhead wearing an elegant yellow dress barked from behind the gate. She was beautiful in Natsu's opinion aside from the demonic scowl that trumped Erza's, her blue eyes twitching as it bore down on him. "Give me one good reason not to go ape-shit on you?!" she demanded._

_Natsu felt fear creep at his being on a level equal when Erza's the one who's angry at him. He immediately showed the request as she scrutinized the paper, her eyes switching from him and the request. "I came here for the job!" he screamed in fear, and blamed Lucy for living in an apartment that never stopped piling her rent._

_A look of disappointment and annoyance crossed the woman's features, eyes twitching at the idiotic looking mage. "I swear, mages these days looks stupider than they used to be!" she remarked and any retort died down his throat from the threatening look the woman has and decided that she's worse than Erza. "Come in! Don't want to keep your employer waiting." She barked._

_Natsu was about to ask about the gate as the woman started walking without him, but before he could voice his complaint, the gate opened and he wordlessly followed. The walk was painfully silent for Natsu's taste as the woman exuded an aura of 'I'll pound you shitless if you talk to me' and remained quite._

_They finally reached the large mansion and made their way to the study where his employer was. This time he was able to fully admire the intricate and expensive decors that littered the area, not to mention the gaggle of beautiful women that seemed to loiter around. "At least this guy has a better taste in women." Natsu commented and saw the woman bristle and glare at him._

_Natsu managed to release a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at the study where a man with short brown hair and the stormy blue eyes wearing an expensive suit stood. Beside him was a woman with long purple hair wearing a sleeveless black dress ending mid thigh. Seating on one of the expensive chairs is another woman with styled black hair wearing a strapless dress with a slit on her left leg, her slanted eyes bore down on him and he could sense the air of arrogance from the woman, but rather than be intimidated he scowled at the woman._

_"Here's your fire mage, idiot." The redhead said, crossing her arms under her impressive bust. "Don't you have anything better to do than flaunt yourself to my husband, Misato?"_

_The purple haired woman named Misato merely grinned and draped herself on the young man that blushed as she did. "Now, Asuka, you're not the only wife in this house. Remember that there are five of us that share him." she pointed out._

_Natsu and the other person in the room watched as both women bare their fangs at one another and both of them decided not to get involved in the arguing pair. Marriage to multiple women in Fiore wasn't that rare especially to those that are royalty or rich and powerful merchants. After the brown-haired man managed to walk his wives out of the room and let them continue their bickering outside. The man turned around and offered an apologetic smile to his visitors. _

_"Sorry about that. They argue from time to time." He apologized and walked back behind his desk and took his seat. "I'm Shinji Ikari, mage and a rather successful merchant." He introduced, shaking both mages hand._

_"So, what's the job anyway?" Natsu asked eagerly as the woman in front of him rolled its eyes._

_"It's like Fairy Tail to ignore proper etiquette." The woman remarked earning her a glare from the Dragonslayer._

_"What do you know of Fairy Tail, Huh?" Natsu demanded, stomping his right foot forward and eyeing the raven-haired woman. "What guild are you from, huh? Don't you know that Fairy Tail is the strongest guild of them all?!" Given than that was seven years ago, he never did thought of it that way._

_The woman simply stood up and met his gaze with one of her own. Even when their height was practically the same, she was practically looking down on him. "I'm from 'The' strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth, and I'm Minerva, its strongest member." Minerva said before shifting her attention to their employer. "It's good to finally meet you, Mr. Ikari, you've made quite a noise in the magic world in the last six years. I heard you're quite powerful." Minerva flirted with the brown-haired man who simply smiled. She loves powerful men, especially those that can defeat her in combat._

_Shinji simply scratched his head in embarrassment and smoothly shifted the conversation. "Thank you, but let's get to the reason of your visit here." He began as the temperature in the room suddenly fell as the light seemed to leave the room and focus on the man standing in front of the window creating an imposing figure._

_"A rather powerful demon has taken residency in my lands and his presence is causing the forest and wildlife to die. If he isn't stopped, the nearby village might end up getting caught in the destruction. I want to take care of it myself, but I'd cause more damage if I did. I want the both of you to defeat this demon and get rid of his taint." Shinji explained, his voice cold and unfeeling before the light returned into the room and the temperature returned and they saw the man smiling again._

_Was Minerva frightened? Yes. Was she attracted to him? Yes. She loved powerful men and the smiling young man was oozing with it. "I see, I shall take care of it personally. You can send this man back to Fairy Tail." Minerva said, batting her eyes at the man._

_"What do you mean, 'send me back'?" Natsu snapped, glaring at Minerva. "The magic games maybe less than four months from now, but I wouldn't mind starting it right now!" his body erupted in flames as he prepared to show Minerva the error of her ways._

_Shinji watched as important documents started burning from Salamanders flames and knew that he had to stop things from escalating. "Now, you two, the enemy's out there," he pointed outside, "Not here…" he saw that the two aren't going to budge as Salamander's flames grew in intensity –burning the chair behind him- and Minerva's hands gained a purple glow to them._

_So, left with no option, he had to send them out before they destroy the house. A small black dot appeared between them before it expanded large enough to devour the two and disappear moments later._

_Natsu landed and face planted into the hard earth as he fell from the sky, his body falling like a log seconds later. He scratched his head while spitting out dirt and looked in front of him to see the thicket of trees and a path that lead to it, he could smell the foul stench coming from it. He was about stand up when a pair of feet landed on the back of his head, planting his face once more into the dirt._

_"I didn't know you're a gentleman, Salamander." Minerva mocked as she stepped off Natsu's head and stood in front of the glaring man. "If you're happy with embracing the dirt just like what your guild has done in the last couple of years, then be my guest." Minerva looked down on the Dragonslayer; a cruel smirk appeared in her face. "The weak must always bow to the king."_

_A growl escaped Natsu's lips as he pushed himself off the dirt and lunge at the woman using his __**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**__. But much to his annoyance the woman disappeared in a blink of an eye. Natsu grumbled in annoyance as he walked towards the forest and minutes into his walk the foul smell of poison assaulted his senses._

_"I'm glad that I fought that jerk, Cobra, or I wouldn't be able to think of burning any poison that I inhale." Natsu muttered, as he walked through the woods unfazed._

_**XOXOXO**_

_Minerva on the other hand realized that she's bitten off more than she can chew. After teleporting herself into the middle of the forest and immediately used her magic to clear the area of the poison. It was an endless cycle of jumping in and out around the poison filled forest and clearing the area of the poison._

_Minerva finally landed in a place where the poison seemed to avoid and knew that she found where the enemy resides. "I know you're here… come out so I could finish your pathetic existence." Minerva's hands started to glow with magic._

_Silence was the only reply she received and the sound of rustling leaves was all the warning she needed. Minerva immediately leaned back just in time to see the black blade that would've have cut her. She realized that the weapon that was used to attack her was the poison given solid form as it came from the shadows. She sent a wave towards the shadows direction and felt her attack connect as a smirk appeared on her features._

_She immediately used her magic to teleport her enemy into view. The demon was all black with three crimson eyes – one on its forehead, white hair that acted like a mane and a physique that rivaled Orga's with intricate tattoos on its body and four arms with gold bands around its arms._

_Minerva noticed the poison recede around them and knew that she had an easy victory - such is the way of things for those on top of the food chain. She looked at the demon, or what's left of it, its torso and arms was the only thing trapped inside her magic. "I thought demons were supposed to be powerful and devious, but here you are, trapped and dying." She mocked and began assaulting the demon inside the sphere, relishing in the sight of carving her enemy to pieces._

_The demon took and felt all of the attack coming from different directions and cried in pain each time until it finally stopped when his body is barely recognizable. But rather than beg for his life, the demon smiled and started laughing._

_"You're a masochist, I see." Minerva commented idly, "Any last words?" she asked tiredly._

_The demons eyes shone with glee and it was then that she realized that it was a trap. "You shouldn't have left the fire mage." The demon remarked before his body exploded into black mist that ruptured the sphere Minerva created and made her inhale some of the poison._

_Minerva wondered what the poison does as her body was still as nimble as before dodging the countless shadows that threatened to impale her. The demon finally appeared as it lunged at her, swinging its swords with lethal precision and accuracy, blocking each powerful blow with her magic. Minerva quickly noticed the black mist roll into the clearing she's in and decided to stop it from its tracks as well as put an end to the demon. She immediately jumps back and waved her hands in a circular motion and created a statue beside her._

_"__**Yagdo Rigora**__" Explosions erupted in the area starting from the demon as Minerva used one of her most powerful attack. Smoke filled the clearing that obscured her enemy from sight, but the moment when she thought victory was assured. She felt something struck her in the chest and saw a sword buried halfway in her body. There was neither pain nor blood coming from the wound as she stared at the weapon, too stunned and confused to act._

_"The poison you inhaled isn't lethal, but it's useful against mages. It dampens the strength of their attacks, especially mages like you who has too much power in their hands." The Demon remarked walking past the cloud of smoke unharmed. Four shadow blades shot towards her, impaling her in the wrists and legs and held her in the air._

_The demon touched the sword in Minerva's torso as it began to glow and unimaginable pain wracked her body. It only lasted for a second before it stopped and saw her midsection cleared of the offending blade. "What did you do to me?!" Minerva demanded, glaring daggers at the demon as it cupped her face with its thumb and forefinger._

_"Losers have no say. Have the decency to follow your guild's rules." The demon remarked, its large hand landing on top of her left breast before it gave it a hard squeeze. She winced in both disgust and pain at the gesture. It was humiliating even without other people seeing her debasement as the demon sexually harassed her._

_"I'll kill you!" Minerva seethed, spitting at the demon's face. "The moment my powers return, I'll make you wish you never existed."_

_The demon remained unfazed as he wiped the spit from his face. Seconds later, a rip resounded in the small clearing as she felt her front exposed as she turned her head to the side in shame. Her body reacting to the cold as her nipples stood erect, eyes screwed shut to stop the tears from coming out before she glared at the demon and noticed the black tattoo on her midsection where the sword once where as the humiliation continued._

_"If you're wondering what the mark meant. It only means that you could only use the bare minimum of what you can normally do." The demon leaned forward dragged his tongue along her cheek. "That means you're under my mercy until you're ready to become one with me."_

_Minerva never felt what fear is until now, looking at the deep red pools that is the demon's eyes. She was going to get raped by a monster and there was no one that's coming to save her. Salamander from Fairy Tail would most likely be dead and escape wasn't an option until a thought struck her, a solution to all her current problems._

_"I would rather die than let you ravish my body!" Minerva shot back, gaining a semblance of relief. "I would bite off my tongue the moment that time comes." She knew it was the coward's way out, but without her powers the option of fighting back was taken from her._

_The demon began to laugh; a cruel and sadistic glee filled its voice that made her declaration once again feel hollow. "To think that you'd break as quickly as that, you humans think that you're above everyone once you tasted power, but the moment it's taken away from you, you would cower away and would willingly chose death than fight back." it was then that the shadows holding her up pulled back, dropping her into the ground._

_Minerva stood up, but rather than relief, despair once again overcame her. Yes, she was free, but her body was no longer hers. "That mark on your body allows me complete control over you. The only reason you could still talk is because I allowed you. So, you're little plan is no longer available and by the crestfallen look on your face. It's time that we become one."_

_The fire in Minerva's eyes was lost as she finally accepted her situation. The black mist started swirling around her feet as it slowly rose and enveloped her. This of course brought confusion in her and looked at the demon for answers. "Don't flatter yourself that I would take you as a man would take a woman. You're not worth the effort since you break so easily, but we'll still be one. I'll 'Take Over' your body and use it to leave without that man noticing." The demon held her chin and forced her to look back at him. "Don't worry… I'll help your guild win that farce this year. After that, I'll kill everyone in it while you watch." Minerva's eyes widen at the news. She wanted to thrash and fight back, but as the shadow continues to envelope her, it also took away the fight from her. The last thing she saw before the small hole closed was the demon's victorious smile before a profound chill wrapped her body and black was the only color to be seen and just as she felt her soul is slowly devoured._

_"Found you!" The familiar voice broke into the darkness as red flames surrounded her and a pair of strong arms enveloped her._

_Minerva looked up and saw the imposing figure that was Salamander. His obsidian eyes burning with anger as his flames enveloped her body, warm and inviting. She wanted to talk, but her body was still under the demon's spell._

_"Cat caught your tongue?" Natsu asked, looking down at the woman before he released a shocked scream after realizing that she was naked from above her waist, cursing himself for coming up behind her. "You're naked!" he immediately looked up and placed her down on a tree. He removed his coat and threw it behind him so she could cover herself up._

_"How did you manage to get through the poison?" Minerva asked, but it wasn't her that was asking the questions as the demon manipulated her body._

_Natsu still not looking behind him thought she was still busy putting on his coat. "I'm a fire mage," he pointed out, "I simply burned whatever poison that's in my way."_

_"I see… that is his weakness." Minerva replied as she finished putting on his coat. In her mind she screamed that he stay away from her or even use his senses to try and realize that something was wrong, but Natsu remained oblivious to her plight. The black mist formed a hand beside her and handing her the same sword from before as she took it and a sinister smile appeared on her face. "Did you see him when you saved me?" Natsu shook his head in the negative, "too bad for you then…"_

_Natsu felt something struck him and pierce his back and saw the sword sticking out of his stomach as moments later, pain wracked his body on the level when he ate Etherion. He saw a tattoo appear on his midsection as he jumped away from Minerva._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natsu demanded, feeling his powers suppressed for some reason. "Do you really hate Fairy Tail that much?"_

_"Stay away!" Minerva screamed, her head hung low, "The demon is controlling my body! Run away if want to live!" she cried out desperately, looking into him as tears fell from her eyes before the demon once again took control of her body. Minerva may think lowly of those she considered weak and couldn't care less if they died because they fought her, but the thought of someone using her body to kill just for the sake of it went against her principles. Salamander maybe an idiot in her eyes, but he came to her aide nonetheless, and the thought of having a man with such burning potential die weighed heavy on her conscience._

_"I thought you wanted nothing to do with people that are beneath your standards." The voice came from everywhere. Moments later the demon appeared from the shadows, coming from behind Minerva. "It seems that this woman found something special in you." He remarked, running a finger under Minerva's chin up to her cheek._

_The sight of the demon touching the woman made Natsu's skin crawl and his anger flare. "What did you do to her?!" Natsu demanded, the look he gave would've have turned the demon to ash._

_"I simply commandeered her body using the mark that you now have." The demon explained, "And just like her, I have you under my control." But rather than be afraid as Natsu's body started moving against his will, Salamander merely grinned._

_"Do you think I'll let that happen?" Natsu asked as he slammed his palm on his midsection as smoke rose from the spot._

_The demon was stunned at the sight as Natsu's midsection was cleared of the mark. "How…?" was the only words that came from its mouth._

_"I'm a Fire Dragonslayer, whatever mark you gave me, I could just burn it off my body!" Natsu declared as he looked at Minerva, the woman unmoving as her eyes held an empty look in them, as flames erupted from his body. Anger was the only thing running in his mind as he glared daggers at the demon. He didn't know the woman personally and he could honestly say that he dislikes her with a passion, but the sight of her crying and the desperate look in her eyes made him remember Erza when she too was at her lowest back at the Tower of Heaven._

_The demon immediately realized that victory was now rather difficult to achieve as he sent the black mist that covered the forest towards Natsu. It surged forward like a tidal wave, cutting through the trees from the speed the demon used, falling trees left and right. The amount would kill the Dragonslayer as it will not only suppress his magic, but completely erase it. The black mist swirled around Salamander as the demon thought that it was a well earned victory even though it would take time and magic to recreate the amount of mist he used to defeat Salamander._

_"Didn't you hear what I just said?!" Natsu roared as the black mist is burned by his flames, roaring with intensity. "She was crying just like Erza. I may not like her, but for someone like her to look as desperate like that just landed you on the top of my shit-list! And that means you're dead!"_

_The demon was stunned at the sudden turn of events and used Minerva to attack Salamander. Minerva used __**Ih Ragdo **__to capture Natsu, but he simply dodged as he lunged at the demon. Minerva immediately moved to block Natsu and used __**Yagdo Rigora**__, but before the statue could fully form, Natsu struck her in the midsection with his __**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**__ sending her tumbling into the dirt._

_Natsu followed through and countered with his fist colliding against the demon's swords creating an explosion._

_The demon growled as his swords exploded into pieces as the smoke blocked Natsu from view before he could create new swords. Natsu's head exploded from beneath the smoke, head-butting the demon. The demon staggered backwards from the concussive blow, cradling his head and glaring daggers at the Dragonslayer. Natsu on the other hand was far from done as his flames grew in intensity and lunged at the demon._

_"__**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!**__" Natsu rained countless blows to the demon, blowing away parts of the demon as it tried to recover. Natsu delivered another explosive punch as it sent the demon crashing into a tree that fell on top of it._

_"I'm not done with you!" Natsu seethed as his flames is wrapped in lightning, activating his Lightning-Fire Dragon mode. He charges at the demon once more. "__**Lightning-Fire Dragon's Talons!**__" Natsu sent the demon flying into the sky as he followed suit, propelling himself towards and beyond the demon, cocking his upper body back. "__**Lightning-Fire Dragon's Roar**__"_

_The demon took the full brunt of the attack as it sent him crashing back to earth. The demon collided painfully to the ground as Natsu dragged it a few feet away from their original location before it stopped and a massive explosion of fire and lightning that destroyed the forest followed. The demon tried to regenerate parts of his body, the only thing that remained of the demon was his torso and his left arm, half of his face is already gone. But the damage was great and the lightning paralyzed his body._

_The demon heard rustling behind him and saw the Dragonslayer still enveloped in lightning and flames stalk towards him. Panic and fear wracked his being as he tried to get away and just as Salamander was about to deliver the final blow. The same substance that captured him earlier was once again surrounding him before four intricate statues appeared and before he was enveloped in the explosion that would kill him, he saw Minerva standing a few meters away looking at him with barely contained rage before death finally took him into its cold embrace._

_Natsu stood up from getting thrown back when the explosion occurred wondering what happened and saw Minerva standing a few meters away before she collapsed. "Hey, are you alright?!" Natsu called out to her as he started towards her direction only to fall into a heap on the ground from exhaustion. "Stupid side-effects." He grumbled._

_**XOXOXO**_

_Minerva slowly sat up from where she was laying and saw the large room she's in. it was filled with shelves with books that gave the room a Spartan look, but with elegantly furnished walls and the king sized bed she's in. It didn't take a genius that she's back at the Ikari mansion._

_"What happened? How did I get here?" Minerva wondered having no recollection of the events prior to her killing the demon._

_"You were unconscious from severe magic exhaustion." A cold if not clinical voice said, Minerva turned to the side to see a blonde looking at a clipboard wearing a lab coat over her blue blouse and black skirt. "On the matter of your arrival here," she looked at the purple haired woman whose hair reminded her of her rather obnoxious friend and co-wife, "The Dragonslayer brought you here while you were unconscious and if you want to know where the pink-hair is. He's staying in the town for the night."_

_Minerva nodded as the woman that she now realized wasn't really blonde closed her clipboard and glanced at the woman. "You can stay here for the night or you can leave, whatever suits your interest. The rewards over there with a little bonus from what the demon did to you. Goodnight, then." She bid farewell and walked out of the room._

_After the woman left, Minerva sat up and got off the bed, pulling the bathrobe closer to her body as she looked at the reward on the table before looking out at the large window. Minerva then looked back at what happened to her earlier today as she gripped her arms tightly as anger and despair washed over her. She, the strongest of Sabertooth, fell victim to a demon that violated and showed her her weakness, something she didn't want to experience ever again._

_Power and strength is what Sabertooth represents, what she represents, and yet, she was defeated and when she expected no one. Salamander came, the man that Sting wanted to defeat, he was an idiot and somewhat dim, but the strength he possess was even greater than what she anticipated. Even when she was still a kid, news about Salamander and his fights were always received with different views, some wanted to be like him, and others wanted nothing to do with him. Minerva was on the later, she disliked him quite a lot as he stole the spotlight from all other guild especially Sabertooth which was in its infancy back then._

_The moment that the core members of Fairy Tail vanished, her father knew that it was time to prove their guild's power. They quickly rose to the top in a year's time and gained the title of the strongest guild after their victory at the first Magic games. Minerva led the charge, victory after victory as she proved time and again her guilds power, yet somehow, as years went by, the joy of victory was gone and replaced with complacency and sometimes boredom, hoping that some guild will be strong enough to bring back the thrill of fighting in the games._

_Then, Fairy Tail returned after seven long years. Minerva welcomed the news with a mixture of excitement and annoyance, as thoughts of showing them how much things changed in seven years, and fighting their strongest members led by Team Natsu. The fires of competition she once lost renewed at the thought of fighting Fairy Tail as she waited for the day of the competition. Again, boredom took its toll as the days seemed like it took forever to pass as she decided to do some request to pass the time._

_It was the reason she landed with the request that allowed her to meet Salamander. Taking it for the chance of fighting a powerful opponent and hoping to meet Salamander himself, and show him –and crush his confidence- the difference of their powers. That never did came to pass since she was caught, but it gave her a glimpse of Salamander's power and it made her realize that he could easily best anyone from their five strongest members. And that includes her._

_Minerva opened the bath robe she wore to look at her midsection to find that the tattoo was gone. He cleansed her of the demon's mark. Back then, she didn't notice it and simply acted on impulse, letting her anger lead her to the demon and used all of her magic to kill it. Minerva looked at the single chair in the room where Natsu's coat is neatly draped; she took and wore the coat, finding it a little large for her lithe frame as she fixed her hair and took the reward, and moments later, she vanished from the room and appeared at the town. Natsu was powerful, that much she was certain, and she would reward him for services rendered while killing the thought of any attraction she might've develop for the rival mage._

_**XOXOXO**_

_Natsu once again wore his old vest as he left his coat to the woman from Sabertooth. The memory caused him to blush after seeing her partly naked when he saved. Sure, she wasn't as stacked as Erza or Mirajane, but her pair has their own allure to them. He shook his head to clear such thoughts in his head as he climb up stairs to the small inn he's currently staying. _

_"That Shinji guy sure is nice," Natsu muttered as he walked along the empty hall, "giving me some extra and offering to pay our debt from those wanna be's." He whistled a tune as he closed at his destination, wondering what his friends' reaction would be from the news and the thought of Lucy owing him so much made his day. The image of Lucy bowing in front of him while pledging her undying loyalty was very pleasing for the Dragonslayer since he'll have someone to clean his house._

_Arriving in his room, Natsu entered without so much fuss not noticing the other person in the room until he was trapped and the unmistakable scent of a woman assailed his nose. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded as the woman turned him around._

_Minerva simply smirked at his reaction as she walked towards the Dragonslayer. "Rewarding my savior…" she trailed one manicured finger in his chest that made Natsu's skin crawl in a good way, "and hopefully… depriving you of your chastity." The smirk on her face was both sultry and predatory as Natsu only picked up on the first one._

_"You're going to rape me?!" Natsu paled as the woman gained a stunned expression, blinking for a few moments before she erupted in a giggling fit. Her? Rape him? It was both funny and unlikely as she continued to laugh. "What? You said you're going to steal my virginity!"_

_Minerva wiped the tear in her eyes –glad that she didn't have her makeup on- and met the Dragonslayer's gaze. "You are stupid as they say you are," she commented idly, "I'm going to do that, but it would be consensual. I'm feeling a little randy from the events earlier and I'm not keen on letting men below me touch my body."_

_Natsu eyed her for her response as he tried to break free, having understood the gist of what she said. "I doubt that I'd agree to do it with you," he thrashed in his bonds, "and didn't you say that I'm weak. Why would I agree to do it with someone who gets their engines going after a life threatening experience? And if what you said is true, then how come I didn't get any from Erza after I save her?" Natsu turned to the side at the last part in embarrassment, unable to believe that he'd spill the beans about his feelings for Titania. _

_Damn sexy red head and stupid hormones._

_Whether Minerva cared about what he said, she didn't show it and simply pressed on. "Different tastes for different people, I suppose," she said with a shrug, "but what I'm saying is true, I want to sleep with you and repay you for your good deed. I have found you a worthy mage and showed me how much I misjudged your power." Minerva said as she tried to appease the Dragonslayer. She really is feeling randy from her brush with death, but it didn't mean she would sleep with some random man as her standards are rather high and her restraint even higher._

_Natsu could see that she was genuine with her intentions, but the fact that he didn't know her personally, not to mention a rival guild that picked on Fairy Tail stopped him from agreeing. "Sorry, but my answer is still no," he looked to the side and blushed, cursing himself for being too soft when it came to women, "if we at least knew one another… maybe then…" he glanced at the woman and saw the hurt in her eyes._

_Minerva released a sigh and used her final card. "How about I agree about your proposal for an earlier match?" she had to hide the smirk at his instantaneous reaction and knew she had him._

_"What are you waiting for?" Natsu asked eagerly, "release me so we could get this fight started!" he had the inkling that he opened a can of worms large enough to cover the sea, but what's done is done, as the saying goes._

_"You're easy." Minerva shook her head and dropped the other shoe. "We'll be fighting, but we'll be doing it in the bed."_

_Natsu rolled his eyes at her persistence. "I'm not having sex with you." He deadpanned._

_"Are you afraid that you won't win, or is it because you're a virgin that has no knowledge about sex?" Minerva asked. He really was easy to goad._

_"You're asking for it!" Natsu hollered in outrage, breaking out of his bonds and standing in front of the woman looking at her in the eye._

_"I am," Minerva nodded, her smirk couldn't be wider. "Let's start with something simple… do you know how to kiss?"_

_Natsu nodded though it was the opposite as he awkwardly wrapped his hand around her waist, but it was Minerva that pressed herself on Natsu as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu slowly leaned downed and met the woman's lips and did nothing else but press his lips against hers. The kiss itself was awkward since Natsu simply sat there doing nothing, their nose pressed uncomfortably against one another, that was until Minerva took control._

_Minerva tilted her head to the side and began pecking Natsu's lips to try and make him do the same. She wasn't disappointed as Natsu mimicked her movements, and realized how fast of a learner the Dragonslayer is as the kiss felt better than a few seconds ago, his hands wrapping tighter around her waist. Minerva had kissed other men before, some are good and the others are bad, but with Natsu, it was different. He didn't try to take control of their kiss and simply allowed her to take the lead as he followed and learned under her. Minerva couldn't believe it, but he was turning her on faster than she thought possible, she traced his lips with her tongue and nibble on his lower lip._

_Natsu a little confused at her gesture, decided to part his lips lightly, thinking and hoping that it was what she wanted. He was rewarded by her soft tongue slowly slithered into his mouth as it began to explore it and for the first time tasting the woman as she wrapped her tongue around his. Minerva let out a moan as she felt Natsu's tongue follow hers back to her mouth as he eagerly explored it much like a kid let loose on a toy store, until she decide that he had his fun and once again met his tongue with hers. The kiss went on for minutes as Natsu quickly mimicked her actions if not better as her body felt feverish from the act._

_Both parties pulled back at the same time as the need to breathe arose, panting as their hot breaths washed over the other, lost in each other's eyes. Natsu's coat immediately became an annoyance for the woman as her body's sensitivity rose and the need to feel him with her naked body cut her patience short. Without a word, she took a step back from Natsu's warm and inviting embrace as she ignored his confused look, walking towards the single bed in the room and removing the coat from her body._

_Minerva glanced back at the Dragonslayer, her smile and eyes were inviting him to come to her. Natsu was rewarded with the sight of her lithe body and her shapely backside covered by the black satin material, her long black hair cascading like a water fall on her back. "Are you just going to stand there all night?" her smile turned impish as Natsu shook his head and glared at her as he approached her._

_Minerva turned around and welcomed Natsu with open arms as they kissed once more. Natsu shivered at the feel of her soft breasts crushed against his chest. Minerva wrapped her hands around his head and played with his spiky pink locks enjoying the feel of his body against hers. Natsu's hands caressed her back as they kissed, his arm brushing against the side of her breasts as the urge to touch them fought to take over. Slowly, he trailed his right hand away from her back, to her sides, brushing against the side of her right breast before he cupped it in his hand. They were larger than he first thought when he saw it as he squeezed the offered tit, rolling it with his hand, trying to find what would earn him more moans from the woman. Natsu then decided to focus on the hardened tip on the palm of his hand, placing it between his middle and index finger while rolling his hand before finally pinching it with his thumb and index finger._

_Minerva's moans came out in waves as Natsu teased her nipples, tugging, pinching and rolling it between his fingers, alternating from left to right. It was enough to make the small spot on her panties grow as she felt herself get aroused even more and from what she could feel pressed against her thigh. He too was getting aroused. Minerva slipped her hands under his vest and slid it off his body to fully admire his toned physique. Natsu wasn't as buff as Orga nor as slender as Rufus, he was… in her opinion, just the right build._

_Minerva shifts their position around and slowly pushed Natsu into the bed as he moved along it, resting his back on the pillows. Minerva crawled on top of the Dragonslayer, loving the feel of power she has over him as she straddled his waist, grinding her panty clad sex on his erection. A groan escaped Natsu's lips as she teased the Dragonslayer as she bit her lip to stifle her moans from escaping, and what better way to do it than locking lips with the Dragonslayer._

_Their bodies rubbed sensuously against one another as her bid for control slipped from her hands and simply let the Dragonslayer do as he pleased. It was the first time that she allowed the man to take control, she was always the one who directed how things happen and sometimes relished when they plead for her to continue. But with Natsu, it was different because he didn't want to make her submit, but he was simply eager to learn. Minerva couldn't believe how wet she had gotten as she continued to rub herself from his erection as Natsu's hand gripped her butt firmly as he guided her along his shaft._

_Natsu for his part was literally in both heaven and hell as his erection strained in his boxers as she constantly rubbed her soaked sex on top of it. "I'm about to explode…" he grunted, as they parted from their kiss._

_"I'm impressed…" Minerva praised as she too had to stop, close to having an orgasm herself. "But it would be a waste if you'd simply release in your pants." She pecked him on the lips as she shimmied along his body until she landed on top of the rather large tent in his pants before she glanced up him and smirked. "Should I continue…?"_

_"Are you going to do it or not?" Natsu snapped, as she simply smirked. It took all of his will not to blow in his pants and kissing her did help him a lot, but he wouldn't tell her that._

_"You're lucky, as I don't usually do this…" Minerva said as Natsu grunted. She pulled his pants and boxers off and came face to face with his cock. She felt intimidated at its length and girth as the tip glistened with his pre-cum. Never had she seen someone like him, Orga was on the heftier side while Rufus has length, and Natsu has both and made them look average. She could barely wrap her fingers around his shaft as he gave him a few pumps as she licked the dollop of pre-cum on the tip._

_Natsu closed his eyes the moment Minerva placed his glans in her mouth, feeling her tongue swirl around his tip. He gripped the sheets tightly as Minerva stroked his shaft while bobbing her head and sucking on its tip. Her tongue teasing his sensitive glans and dragging it along his shaft, lathering every inch with her saliva before repeating the process all over again, sucking and stroking his cock with both her hands. The sensation he's experiencing was maddening, feeling the tip of his cock feverish and the urge to cum can't be held back any longer._

_A groan was all the warning she received as his cock expanded some more as he came sending ropes of his sperm shooting upward. After his orgasm subsided, Minerva was covered in his thick seed; her hair, face, hands and breast were stained white with his cum as the musky scent overwhelmed her senses. She licked the side of her lips as she tasted the bitter substance before she gathered those that were on her lips with her fingers and swallowed it. Normally, she would never do such things as tasting men's sperm, but today was different and she was rewarding the man that save her._

_"Sorry about that…" Natsu said, looking to the side in embarrassment. As much as it was a turn on to see her covered in his cum, he found it rather rude that he did so._

_After cleaning herself of his cum, wasting nothing as she swallowed it all much to her amazement, she smiled at him. "It's only natural that you'd stain me with you sperm after I serviced you. Though I must admit, it's the first time I saw that much sperm in a single orgasm." Minerva's teasing smile was back._

_This of course stoked Natsu's ego, and said. "I'm always full of surprises!" he declared proudly, if not competitively against the woman._

_"Indeed…" Minerva agreed, as she stood up and removed her soaked underwear. "It's time for the main event; hope you last long enough for me to enjoy myself." She challenged as Natsu eagerly accepted._

_Minerva maneuvered herself on top of Natsu's cock, rubbing its tip along her pussy lips before she slowly impaled herself halfway. She never felt so full in one sitting, as she squirmed in discomfort looking at the rather smug look Natsu shot her. _

_"You could stop if you can't handle it." Natsu said to Minerva as much as to himself. The pressure her vaginal walls applied to his cock was unbearable and pleasurable at the same time._

_Minerva managed to smile at the Dragonslayer and said. "Thank you for your concern," she said evenly, but not without the sarcasm, "But… I don't shy away from a fight…much like you, Salamander." She moaned as she slowly sunk further, feeling herself being split like a log from his size._

_A groan escaped their lips the moment their hips met. They both felt like they were struck by lightning –in a good way for Natsu- savoring the sensations new to them. Natsu felt his cock enveloped in a warm and slimy material that coiled around his shaft as the tip of his cock pressed against her cervix. Meanwhile, Minerva bit her finger as she marveled at the feeling of a man's penis filling her completely -even Rufus couldn't reach that far inside her- unable to help herself from rolling her hips as bolts of electricity shot up her brain. Natsu's cock felt unbelievably hot inside her._

_Minerva feeling feverish, faced flush with arousal looked at the Dragonslayer who managed better than she expected. "I'll start moving, Salamander. I hope you don't cum prematurely…"_

_"Natsu…" Natsu said as he held Minerva's gaze._

_"Hmm…?" Minerva wondered as she paused and returned his gaze._

_"If we're going to do it, might as well call each other's name…" Natsu said, looking away when Minerva smiled at him._

_"Minerva…" She offered as she draped her body over Natsu and kissed him like a lover. "That's my name, Natsu… you're lucky for I don't allow others to use my name freely." _

_Whether Natsu believed her or not, she didn't care as they shared another kiss. For the first time since she started having sex, she felt a deep connection with her partner. It confused her since she only met him today; yet, she felt comfortable around him that she allowed herself to be his equal and not his superior. She pushed those thoughts aside as she sat up and gave him one last look as slowly raised her hips until only the tip is left._

_Minerva impaled herself on Natsu's cock as she moved in a steady rhythm, eyes shut while gasping and moaning in ecstasy. A thin sheen of sweet covered Minerva's body as she bounced on Natsu's lap as he guided her by placing his hands on her hips. Natsu watched as Minerva's modest breasts bounced as her hair swayed and couldn't help but admire the sensual view as her moans grew louder, planting her hands on Natsu's chest._

_Their eyes locked unto one another as Minerva's flowing hair created a curtain around them. The strange feeling of connection once again returned as she gazed at his obsidian orbs that resembled hers, scaring and confusing her. Minerva pushed herself back and changed her position as Natsu faced her back making him wonder. She wasn't supposed to feel attraction that's beyond physical to someone she just met even if she regarded him as an equal._

_Natsu in his confusion sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist making her stop and almost teleport herself out of his arms. "What's wrong, Minerva?" he asked, his warm breath tickling her ear._

_Minerva calmed her nerves and turned her head away from Natsu. "I'm conflicted whether to continue this tryst or end it. Being with you Natsu is stirring strange emotions inside me… emotions I buried long ago." her words only made Natsu confused, but remained silent._

_"How about you call me Salamander and I call you Tiger Lady." Natsu offered, "If you're afraid of getting close to me, then let's just call each other that." Minerva shook her head at how he sounded. Smug and caring at the same time._

_"You're only digging yourself a deeper hole, you know." Minerva said, "But… a king must always stay true to its words."_

_"You have a serious case of megalomania, don't you?" Natsu asked as Minerva laughed sexily, her hips moving sensuously making Natsu groan in pleasure._

_"Power is the most beautiful thing in the world, Natsu, and I'm addicted to it." Minerva confessed, "I would do anything to keep it close to me."_

_Natsu found it strange that he's finding more about Minerva from their current situation. He was still lodge firmly inside her, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist as he listened to her, and whether she didn't know it or not, Minerva was caressing his cock inside her. This made Natsu a little bit antsy._

_"So, you're addicted to power. That's fine and all…" Natsu began as he leaned in the crook of her neck, "but are we just going to talk all night or are we going to go at it like rabbits, I mean we still have that fight going on and…"_

_Minerva craned her neck and smirked. "Ah, yes, we've wasted enough time," she shook her waist sending bolts of pleasure through their brain, "And I intend to win this little battle."_

_Natsu returned her smirk with a grin. "Not if could outlast you!" he declared as he shifted his hold to her thighs._

_Minerva started to panting and moaning as she moved rhythmically on top of him. Natsu started fondling her breasts, cupping them and feeling how heavy they are. Like his earlier observation, her breasts weren't as large as Erza's but large enough that they'd spill between his fingers. It was easily apparent that Natsu didn't know what he was doing as he blindingly fondled her breast, but she found it endearing and strangely enough, it was more pleasurable than she would've imagined._

_Natsu quickly learned the ropes as he focused his attention at the hardened tips on the top of her breasts. The reaction was instantaneous as Minerva arched her back as Natsu pinched her nipples hard as she raised a lovely voice from the stimulation. He immediately capitalized on his advantage as he pinched, tugged and tweaked the sensitive nub._

_"Are you at you're limit?" Minerva asked, hearing Natsu's grunts and even though Natsu continued to fondle her breasts. Being dominant in bed gave her enough stamina to endure Natsu's touch. "You clearly are… out of your league."_

_Natsu scoffed as best he can. "You wish… I'm not done yet!" he growled as he doubled his efforts. He could feel his orgasm coming and Minerva looked like she could still go on cursing his cluelessness when it comes to sex. In a desperate attempt to salvage the situation, Natsu reached between her thighs and accidentally grazed her clit._

_It was enough to make Minerva scream out in ecstasy as she came, flushing her juices on Natsu's thigh and the sheets. Natsu followed suit as he felt her vagina strangle his cock, unloading his seed inside her as the hot liquid caused her to cum once more. Natsu held her firmly as she lay limp in his arms, amazed that by simply grazing on the small nub on the tip of her sex made her orgasm. He continued to thumb her clit, prolonging her orgasm as light moans escaped her lips._

_Minerva placed a hand on top of Natsu's to stop him. "That's enough…" Natsu smirked, _

_"You win this round but the battle is not over." She pulled out Natsu's still rigid cock and pulled him to the edge of the bed. "Let's see how long you last."_

_Minerva turned around and impaled herself once more unto Natsu as she started moving once more. Their sweaty bodies move seamlessly against one another. Natsu suckled on her left breast as he fondled the other, Minerva's arms wrapped around his head, arching her back from the pleasure. Natsu pulled back from her breasts as he gazed up at her pleasure filled face, she opened her eyes and returned his gaze before she leaned forward and kissed the Dragonslayer fiercely._

_Their current position gave Minerva the upper hand as she rode Natsu into an orgasm. Salamander pulled the woman close as he came filling her once again with his seed. Minerva shivered as he felt his seed inside her, smiling as she didn't came the moment he did, scoring a victory for her._

_"I guess… I'm in the lead…Natsu…" Minerva commented, as she held his head between her breasts._

_Natsu looked up and grinned, "We still have all night." He pointed out as Minerva returned his grin._

_"That we do." Minerva agreed as they started once again._

_**XOXOXO**_

_The unlikely couple continues well into the night. Minerva enjoying herself throughout their coupling while Natsu learned everything he needs to know about the act, pulling his inhuman stamina to keep up with the woman. In the end, Minerva won by one point over Natsu before they retired at the crack of dawn._

_Minerva was the first one to wake up as she slowly sat up from her position atop the Dragonslayer. She gave him one parting glance before she took his coat and put it on, vanishing moments later. Her meeting with him caused unwanted emotions to surface. Emotions she considered useless for her to reach the top. Minerva decided that this one time was enough and she would once again bury her emotions._

_Natsu woke up an hour later to find that Minerva was gone and no matter how much he wanted to stay calm about it, he couldn't. He knew that what they shared shouldn't have any lasting effect to him, but sadly, it did, as memories of the night they shared filtered back into his mind. The countless time they called each other's name and the genuine smile she had when they finished. It was a happy smile, not arrogant or amused, but happy._

_With his day ruined, Natsu took a quick shower, taking the reward and leaving to return back to Magnolia before they leave for training._

_**XOXOXO**_

_Minerva never knew the meaning of irony until now. In front of her was the man that she slept with three months ago, and in turn, literally ruined her for everybody else. The pink haired man glared at her father, unable to notice her under his anger induced rage. _

_"You should stop this ruckus… Natsu…" Minerva spoke as she caught his attention._

_Natsu blinked his eyes as they landed on the woman that he thought he'd never meet again. "Minerva?" he gasped, the wind knocked out of sails after seeing the woman that took his first time and left the very next day._

_"Do you know this punk, Minerva?" Her father, Jeimma, the Master of Sabertooth asked._

_Natsu pulled his fist back as he looked at the ruthless if not sadistic woman in front of him. "Come with me…" he hissed as he grabbed her arm and started dragging her out._

_Everyone in Sabertooth was stunned at the sight before them as the person they consider the strongest out of all of them became rather subdued. Jiemma stunned at the sight of her daughter being dragged away by the same man that barged into their hotel made him attack Salamander. But before his attack could hit, Natsu once again entered his Lightning-Flame Dragon mode and fired a breath attack at Jiemma. Everyone from Sabertooth watched in awe as Natsu blew a massive hole into their hotel even as Minerva had a knowing look on her face._

_"If anybody should ask of what occurred here… tell them it was your fault..." Minerva ordered, using her magic to teleport herself and Natsu._

_Sting looked at Rogue and saw the disbelief in his partner's eyes. "What Happened? Why did she leave with Natsu?" he wondered as his partner has a very different answer for his question._

_"Would we win against him, Sting?" Rogue asked, seeing the damage Natsu caused in a short amount of time._

_This gave Sting pause and the reality of what just happened sunk in. He saw their Master unconscious and injured from the single attack. Moments later, a section of their lodgings collapsed and a small regiment of Rune knights arrive to question them of what happened, they gave them the answer Minerva wanted._

_**XOXOXO**_

_Natsu was stunned but remained composed remembering that the woman can teleport herself and anything she wanted at will. They now stood at the hollowed out field of the coliseum where the battles were held without the worry of someone hearing their conversation._

_Natsu focused his attention at the woman. "Why did you leave without saying a word that day?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms as he waited for her answer._

_Minerva's usual confident look was gone as she looked at Natsu. Having met the Dragonslayer in a job that not only changed her view about herself and her guild, it made Minerva question what real strength is. She gazed into his obsidian eyes and saw the same fire and unwavering strength it exudes and memories of that day came back. Filled with passion and lust, but more importantly. It made her attracted to him as they simply lay on the bed after their coupling._

_"It was nothing more than a one night stand, Salamander." Minerva said, staring Natsu down._

_Rather than gave her a decent reply, Natsu vaulted towards Minerva fist ablaze. Minerva easily moved her head to the side and attacked him with her magic. Minerva sent Natsu flying back and right into her attack that wrapped around his body. Before it could do him any damaged, Natsu burned the substance before it could touch him, lunging once again at Minerva._

_The fight continued for awhile limiting the use of their magic so no one would notice. But even with their limited magic, the damage that they create was starting to pile up especially on their clothing. Natsu's clothes are in tatters leaving him in his pants shredded up to his knees, his coat long gone from their exchange. Minerva was in the same predicament, her elegant dress cut up to her upper thighs, and a hole in her midsection that extended almost halfway into her breasts._

_"I thought I finally broke you out of that stupid, Megalomania of yours!" Natsu roared, as he crushed the ground beneath her with his heel. "I was starting to like you!"_

_Minerva managed to dodge the attack, but it grazed her dress that exposed her breasts. "You thought wrong, Natsu. Power is the only thing I could rely on and that night we shared made me lose track of what's important to Me." she countered Natsu's attack by kicking him in the midsection sending him tumbling backwards._

_"__**Yagdo Rigora**__" Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the familiar statue in front of him, before he's caught in a massive explosion._

_Their little fight would've alerted the guards if not for the scheduled fireworks that's a constant when the day ends._

_Minerva was stunned as Natsu erupted from the explosion, tackling her until she felt the coliseum wall. Natsu's hand firmly planted on her shoulder as he cocked his right fist back, aimed at her face. Minerva waited for his fist as she stared him down, his eyes filled with anger. The fist she was expecting didn't come; instead it was Natsu's lips crashing against her own._

_Minerva didn't respond until she felt Natsu's hand on her exposed breasts, squeezing the globe of flesh that elicited a moan from the woman. Natsu took the opportunity to add his tongue and it didn't take long before Minerva closed her eyes and returned the kiss before teleporting themselves off the coliseum before the guards could find them._

_They appeared in an empty hotel room somewhere in Crocus, she fell back on the bed as she was no longer supported by the wall. Natsu continued to ravish her mouth as he fondled her breast. Natsu pulled back from some much needed air as he discarded his scarf and tore off his ruined pants as Minerva tore off her own ruined clothes off, leaving her in her purple satin panties. She waited for Natsu to return back to her arms, but she didn't expect when Natsu held her thighs and positioned himself between them._

_Minerva raised a lovely voice as Natsu started eating her out. She writhed in pleasure as Natsu's tongue lashed out at her labia, tracing its length and sucking on the pink folds, his sharp fangs grazing the sensitive flesh every time he dipped his tongue inside her vagina. She couldn't believe how wet she's become as Natsu continued to pleasure her, grinding her hips to his face while pushing it deeper with her hands. Minerva screamed as she came after a few seconds of Natsu wrapping his lips on her clit as he pumped his finger inside her, flushing her juices on Natsu's expectant face._

_Minerva gasped as she felt Natsu penetrate her, inch by agonizing inch as she gripped his forearms. It felt like it would last forever until he stopped and she saw that he was only half way there. She tried to move, but Natsu stopped her._

_"Why did you leave?" Natsu asked as she stared Minerva down._

_Minerva glared at the Dragonslayer, "I don't have to answer you, Dragon-" Her demands turned into a drawn out groan as he slid all of his length at once and withdrawing it, leaving the tip inside._

_"Why?" he repeated._

_"Move or I'll end it~!" Minerva cried in pleasure as Natsu repeated the process._

_"If you want to stop then I'll pull out and I'll let you find someone that can satisfy you while I'll just go to Erza and finish what I started!" Natsu argued as he glared at Minerva who did the same. Even though the part with Erza was a lie, he needed to make a point to the woman. "Tell me why you left?" _

_Minerva's venomous gaze decreased in intensity when she saw how serious he is. God knows how many times she slept with Rufus and Orga just so she could erase the memory of the night she spent with the Dragonslayer. But the reality that she couldn't be satisfied with the two would always show its ugly head, none of them could make that connection to her, even when she allowed them to take the lead._

_"You are distracting me from my goal, Natsu…" Minerva admitted, she only needs to wait for either Sting or Rogue to mortally wound her own father after their certain defeat against Natsu knowing her father's low tolerance for weaklings; punishment will be dealt to the two. By then she could manipulate Sting to do her own bidding, but Natsu happened, "Being with you made me feel that I wouldn't need power... that staying by your side is enough… and… it's against my principles!"_

_Natsu stared at the woman whose answer he already expected, "if you really want to be at the top, then why don't you leave your guild and come with me to Fairy Tail." Minerva balked at his statement then realized she accepted that Natsu would defeat their Twin Dragons. "If you want to be close to power, then I'll be the strongest mage in the land. You may not be able to manipulate me freely, but you're always at my side."_

_Would she be able to accept that? He not only told her that her guild is second only to theirs, but asked her to leave as well. Granted, she wanted to change their guild for the better as she found excommunicating those that failed to meet her father's standards is a waste of good mages. The real reason for the change was Natsu, he was notorious for bringing destruction everywhere he goes, but he was still a member of Fairy Tail._

_"You want me to compromise?" Minerva asked as Natsu nodded. Her guild in exchange for power in the form of Natsu, she knew what he stands for. Things that are considered as a weakness in her guild yet tolerated. Like any other mage, she has pride for her guild, the place where she grew up in and aspired to be a member of._

_Minerva stared at the uncannily patient Dragonslayer who waited for her reply. "Do you really believe that you could back up your words?" she already knew the answer, but she needed to know._

_Natsu simply pressed his lips and kissed her fiercely as if it was the answer she was searching. Natsu pulled back and grinned, "Of course!" he declared proudly._

_Minerva seemed to accept his answer. "I'll think about it."_

_"That's good enough for me!" Natsu grinned as he trailed his hands on her sides, as he slowly turned her over, on all fours on the bed. Natsu positioned himself behind Minerva and plunged into her, leaning forward as he used her breasts as handholds to pull her backwards._

_Minerva's impassioned moans filled the room when Natsu started moving, his hips surging forward in a forceful rhythm, raising Minerva's backside. This was how she liked it, doing it with someone that knows how to please her, the nights she spent with either Rufus or Orga so she could bury the time she shared with Natsu failed miserably._

_None of them could make her feel this way, wanted and revered as Natsu showed it through his actions. They wanted her for her body, but Natsu wanted her as a person, sure they only met and shared a bed once, but it was enough to leave a lasting impression on both of them, especially Minerva._

_Her first orgasm came as she cried out in pleasure; her hands gave way as she collapsed on the bed as Natsu slid out of her snatch. Another orgasm followed as Natsu penetrated her again, pressing his weight on her back as she laid stomach first on the bed. Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly as another wave of pleasure hit her. Natsu's relentless pounding made her feel lightheaded as pleasure overwhelmed her senses._

_It was the first time she let herself submit to a man as Natsu hooked her left knee and shifted his weight to the right before moving once again. He fondled her modest breasts, kneading the soft flesh while pinching her hardened nipple and licking her neck. Natsu then craned her neck to meet his in a searing kiss, his tongue dueling with her own and sucking it out of her mouth._

_Without breaking the kiss or being joined in the hip, Natsu rolled Minerva unto her back until he's situated between her legs, her arms placed above her head in submission as Natsu continued to thrust into her while pinching her nipple. Her legs dangled helplessly on Natsu's thighs pressed firmly on her backside as he's hunched over Minerva who supported herself with her elbows to prolong the kiss. Their saliva covered their lips from the sensuous kiss as Minerva's panting breaths washed over Natsu._

_Natsu paused for a moment as he changed his and Minerva's position, lifting her legs and pressed it on either side of her breasts forming a 'V', raising her backside into the air leaving him in a squatting position. Minerva raised a sweet voice as the new position allowed Natsu to go deeper and hit her weakspots as it brought her closer to orgasm. Natsu who's also close to his release let's go off her knees as it rested on his thighs while he fondled her breasts._

_"I'm cumming, Minerva!" Natsu grunted as his thrust became short powerful jerks._

_Minerva's voice came in short and ragged pants that grew in volume, feeling Natsu's glans trying to wrench open her womb. The moment Natsu came, he placed his hands on Minerva's thighs, spreading her legs further as he deposited his load inside her._

_The two spent the rest of the day having sex until they passed out in each other's arms. Like the last time Minerva was the first one to wake up, but this time she didn't leave and merely spooned closer to the Dragonslayer until he wakes up. The moment he did, it was then they decided to return to their respective guilds. No other words were said between them as they parted, whether Minerva would leave is up to her as Natsu would simply wait for her to decide._

_**XOXOXO**_

_Minerva now stood in front of her still injured father, his eyes burning with anger and disappointment. She lost the Naval Battle after being thrown off by Juvia out off the stage, her mind continued to ponder Natsu's proposal that it distracted her enough to lose._

_"What do you have to say for yourself?" Jiemma asked his daughter._

_"I lost because I was careless." Minerva answered looking at the same black pools as her own. "It will never happen again."_

_Jiemma's fist clenched at her daughters emotionless façade, she wasn't apologetic or afraid of her answer. "I know… for as of now, you are hereby expelled from the guild!" he bellowed, stunning everyone._

_Appeals for him to reconsider his decision came from his members went ignored as she stared at his daughter. Weakness and failure are traits he didn't allow in their guild as it would tarnish their reputation and her daughter was no exception. The person he expected to carry his guilds name failed against a guild he considered beneath them, but what cemented the decision of kicking her daughter out was the fact the she chose Salamander when he assaulted the guild._

_It wasn't a secret to him about her daughter's relationship with the other members of his guild as long as they performed to his expectations. But the knowledge that her daughter would sleep with someone from Fairy Tail, and Salamander to boot, consider herself an orphan._

_"Very well then, I'll take my leave," Minerva began walking away from her father, before stopping six feet away from him, glancing behind her. "Father…" with those parting words, Minerva vanished from their sight._

_Another wave of anger washed over Jiemma as he ordered their members to get out of his sight and make sure to crush Fairy Tail._

_**XOXOXO**_

_Minerva appeared in the fountain at the center of Crocus, nowhere near sad or regretful of her decision to leave Sabertooth. She walked along the perimeter of fountain until she saw the familiar figure standing at the edge of the fountain playing with kids._

_Natsu stood up and looked to the side to find Minerva standing with her usual air of composure and pride. "How did it go?" he asked, while shooing away the giggling kids._

_"Better than I expected." Minerva shrugged, walking towards the Dragonslayer._

_Natsu tilted his head to the side in genuine confusion, "Really, I thought you'd be as dejected as Yukino, if not worse." He countered as they walked towards Fairy Tail's lodgings._

_Minerva scoffed at his words. "You still know nothing about me, Salamander." She pointed out._

_"Natsu." he corrected._

_"I'm only interested in power, if what you said is true then I don't care about leaving Sabertooth. As long as I have power. I'm content." Minerva stated and whether Natsu understood the real meaning of her words, she didn't care._

_"Whatever," Natsu shrugged, "let's head back to the hotel I'm starving." He then pulled the woman as he started running towards Fairy Tails hotel._

_Minerva simply allowed the Dragonslayer to drag her along the streets of Crocus. For now she would let herself follow Natsu and leave the plotting and controlling for later. Minerva would tolerate anything so she could stay beside the power she had always sought after._

_Sometimes a king must listen to those around him and act accordingly._

**XOXOXO**

**AN: Well I finally managed to update after so many months of absence and I hope this updates would be enough of an apology for said absence. My work has taken for the worse, as my simple life of an office engineer doing simple paperwork ended and I was dragged out into the site. I'm one of the engineers in charge of making sure the construction goes as schedule (which rarely does) and I spent six days and a minimum of 12 hours per day. I'm hoping of making these two months of rest productive and write a few more chapters before I'm dragged back on site. Thanks for those that left a review and message me while I'm away.**


	8. Lissana

**Natsu and the Fairies**

**AN:** Don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I don't really know much about Lissana's character, but hopefully I didn't butcher her in this chapter.

**CHAPTER 8: Continuation of a dream**

_**XOXOXO**_

_A familiar face once again walked along the familiar streets of Fiore. And even though a week has passed since her return, the people still greeted her as if she's just returned. Turning around the corner, her destination came into sight, the castle-like structure that Fairy Tail has turned into._

_"Even though the guild looks different, I'm glad that it's still the same Fairy Tail I love." Lissana smiled as she walked towards the guild. After her heartfelt return to the home she grew up in, she found the changes in the guild, especially Mirajane that resembled her Edolas counterpart, refreshing._

_The only depressing part of her return is the parallel of Edo-Natsu to her Natsu. Both of them are tied to Lucy and like what she did back in Edolas. Lissana gave up on her feelings on Natsu._

_"Hey Lissana!" Lissana turned around to find Natsu smiling and running towards her._

_"Good morning, Natsu." Lissana smiled in return. "You're up early. Have you seen Mira? I didn't see her come home last night." She found it strange that the day after her return, she found her sister and Natsu enter the guild when she clearly remembers that they fell asleep together._

_"Mira and I talked last night." Natsu answered as Lissana eyed him curiously. Unable to take her questioning stare much like when they were young. So Natsu confessed. "I asked her about something, something important."_

_Lissana didn't know what to feel when Natsu told her that. She might've let go Natsu and let Lucy have him, but it still pained her when she did. The pain she felt was dulled by the joy of her reunion but now that it's over... "Is it about Lucy…?"_

_It was now Natsu's turn to eye the woman curiously. The way she sounded and the way she looked confirmed Mirajane's words. "We did talk about her a little," He confirmed. "We talked about you, too." He noticed her eyes blink in surprise and couldn't help but grin as she tried to not look uninterested._

_"So, what did you and Mira talked about, Hmm?" Lissana questioned as Natsu blushed at the memory. Curious at his reaction, Lissana pressed. "It's not something I should be mad about, is it, Natsu? You know that you're not supposed to hide anything from your wife."_

_Rather than be annoyed like he usually do, Natsu smiled. "It's been awhile since I heard you call me that. I kind of miss it." He admitted causing Lissana to fidget as they walk. "Now that I hear you call me like that again and remember how much I don't like it. I kind of hate it again." He teased as Lissana pouted cutely._

_"Are you going to tell me what you and Mira talked about, or you're just going to tease me all day." Lissana didn't like this new teasing Natsu._

_"Well, I asked Mira if it's ok if I asked you out." Natsu finally answered and Lissana stopped midstride in shock. Natsu noticed this and walked back to the near catatonic woman. "Hey, something wrong, Lissana? You okay?"_

_Feeling the heat on her face, Lissana finally managed to snap awake from her momentary lapse. She grabbed Natsu's burning hand without getting hurt and blurted out the words that first came to mind. "What about Lucy! Aren't you two together?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing; Natsu asking her out and leaving Lucy, Edo-Natsu and Lucy was a couple in her eyes, in her perspective anyway. The guy is scared shitless from the brute of a woman._

_When she first arrived at Edolas, Edo-Natsu wasn't as close to her like the one standing and writhing in pain in front of her. She could tell from the way he treats her that he sees her as a sister. Then Edo-Lucy came, the same time as Earthland-Lucy joined Fairy Tail, and started chasing Natsu and all but told everyone to stay away from her man. Little did they all know that Dragion has a secret relationship with Knightwalker. How else could he elude the royal army for so long without being caught by the Fairy Hunter who never failed in finding them?_

_Lissana finally frees Natsu's swollen hand and apologized. "I'm sorry, Natsu. I already gave up on us being together." She admitted with shame._

_Blowing and shaking his numb hand, damn woman has the strength of her sister. "Really? I'll admit that I almost accepted that you're dead, but I didn't, because I made a promise to you. I promised to find you, and I finally did." Natsu could still see the apprehension in the woman's eyes and wondered why she wouldn't be happy with being with him when all she ever did when they were kids is proclaim to the world that he's her husband._

_"If it's about Lucy, I don't like her that way, Lissana." Natsu said offhandedly as Lissana stared in disbelief. "I like her as a friend and… are you ok, Lissana…?" he waved his hand in front of the woman who started to cry before enveloping him in a hug._

_"I-I'm just so happy, Natsu!" Lissana cried as Natsu slowly wrapped his arms around Lissana and enjoyed her warmth that he missed. "I thought that I would have to watch you be happy with somebody else for the rest of my life, Natsu. You don't know how much this mean to me." Lissana continued to cry happily in his arms as a crowd started forming around them._

_"I'm sorry for making you feel that way, Lissana." Natsu apologized as he held Lissana, not minding the crowd around them. "You know how stupid I am sometimes. I have to lose those I care about to realize how important they are to me." Igneel and Lissana came to mind though the latter he already found._

_Lissana pulled away from his embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's ok, Natsu, I accept you for who you are." She teased before pecking him on the lips and enjoyed the dumbfounded and somewhat embarrassed look on his face. Well, that was until Natsu pulled her into his embrace and kissed her full on the lips._

_Lissana couldn't believe how good Natsu is at kissing. She felt his left arm wrap around her waist and pulled her flush against his body as his right settled at the nape of her neck and tilted her head to the side. She felt Natsu's tongue trace her lips and lightly nip her lower lip, asking for her permission to enter. Lissana moaned when she felt Natsu's tongue explore her mouth as she never thought that a mere kiss could make her hot and bothered._

_Pulling back, Lissana found her clothes a little tight for a change. "That was… intense…" She mumbled, hands pressed tightly against his chest._

_"Aren't I amazing?!" Natsu grinned as he held Lissana. "I didn't know we had an audience." He pointed out as the crowd cheered for the newly established couple. _

_The citizens of Fiore closely followed the two's relationship ever since they were children and mourned when the news of her death spread. Now that the two of them are official, another celebration is in order and hopefully, for the people of Fiore, Natsu's destructive tendencies would be subdued by Lissana._

_Lissana went beet red the moment she saw the cheering crowd. "Why didn't you tell me, Natsu?" As much as she wanted for everyone to know about their relationship, she didn't want it to be a spectacle for everyone to see. "Let's go, Natsu, I think I'm going to die of embarrassment." She pushed Natsu to get him moving as the crowd parted to let them through, congratulating her along the way._

_The moment that they're away from the crowd they dispersed and started gossiping. Lissana knows how fast gossip travel around the grape vines of Fiore, and faster than they could get to the guild, the knowledge about their relationship would be public knowledge._

_"I don't think I could go to the guild today, Natsu." Lissana told Natsu, not noticing that they're holding hands as they walked. "I'll be too embarrassed to face them. I just returned a week ago and now I'm in a relationship with you." There was nothing wrong with them being together, both of them knew that, but it was her words to Lucy that made her reluctant to go. Somehow she felt bad about the blonde as if she stole Natsu from her._

_Natsu furrowed his eyebrows and couldn't understand why Lissana would be embarrassed about them being together. She's been pestering him ever since they were kids that she'll be his wife and now that they're together, she doesn't know how to react. He then remembered his talk with Mirajane earlier._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Natsu and Mirajane lay on the bed in a hotel they frequent. Mirajane is naked as the day she was born and is draped on top of an equally naked Natsu. Her fingers intertwined with his._

_"Are you sure that you're ok about this, Mira?" Natsu asked the eldest Strauss. He stared at the ceiling while deep in thought._

_Mirajane lifted her head on top of his chest and smiled at the Dragon Slayer. "I am, Natsu. Even though we're having sex, we're not a couple and I've always thought that I'm simply borrowing you from my sister." She admitted and kissed Natsu when he saw the concerned look in his face and rested her head again on his chest. She really loved how warm he feels. "To tell you the truth, Natsu, the last two years became bearable because of you, and I'd even go so far to tell you that I've developed feelings for you that I told myself not to."_

_"But I could tell that you still carry a torch for Lissana, and I knew that if, ever, she came back… I would have… No… I would gladly step back for your happiness." Mirajane tightened her hold on Natsu's hand. She never intended to fall for Natsu, but his personality and his devotion to his friends made it easy. "I know that you would make her happy, you always did, even when we were younger. So, Remember, Natsu. Lissana would be reluctant to return to guild after you asked her out. As much as she wants to be with you, she doesn't know how to react if the two of you ever came to be. Lissana fully conditioned herself to accept that you and her would never be together."_

_"Why would she think that?" Natsu wondered still looking at the ceiling. He couldn't look at her knowing he hurt her. "I thought she would really like it if we become a couple. It's what she's been telling me ever since we raised Happy together."_

_"A person's feelings changes overtime, Natsu. Lissana thought that she'll never see you again and the Natsu on Edolas, may look like you, but he's a different person altogether. So, even though she still loves you, she chose to move on and let you find your happiness wherever it lies. Her love for you is true and selfless." Mirajane explained as Natsu nodded in understanding. "I don't think I would be able to do the same. I'm selfish that way."_

_"I'm sorry, Mira." Natsu apologized as he propped himself with his elbows to look at Mirajane. He expected her to be angry or sad, but he was met by her gentle smile and her finger on his lips._

_"Don't be." Mirajane said consolingly. "What happened between us… what we shared… none of them was a mistake. So, don't say you're sorry. Apologizing to me would only make it harder for me to let you go." Her smiled faltered but she never cried. "I love you, Natsu Dragneel, you and Lissana, and because of that, I'm willing to step back for both of your happiness. But for tonight, our last night, I'd like to think that you love me as much as you love Lissana."_

_Tears are falling from Mirajane's eyes after her declaration and Natsu simply grinned as he slowly rolled Mirajane to her back and kissed her softly. That night, their last and final night, Natsu didn't have sex with Mirajane but made love to the sweet and caring woman._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

_"How about we go on a job?" Natsu suggested as he held a request in front of Lissana and started dragging the woman._

_"A job?" Lissana parroted as she kept up with Natsu's pace as he made a beeline for the train station. "But I don't have any clothes with me."_

_"So do I, but I'm not complaining." Natsu countered with a grin. "Besides, this'll be our first date!"_

_Lissana had blinked once then twice before her brain finally caught up with what Natsu said. Then her attention landed on her hand that's being held by Natsu as a smile framed her face. '__We really are a couple, aren't we?__' she thought happily as she met Natsu's carefree grin. "You really don't know how to treat a lady don't you, Natsu?" she teased playfully. "Watching you beat people isn't what I would call a date, but I guess I have all the time in the world now that we're together."_

_"Aye!" Natsu agreed as he suddenly stopped causing Lissana to crash into him hard but not painfully. He then lifted Lissana off the ground and carried her bridal style towards the station laughing all the way as Lissana simply blushed and enjoyed the ride._

_**XOXOXO**_

_The job was fairly easy for the two as Natsu took down a whole gang of bandits on his own. Lissana on the other hand gathered the unconscious men and tied them all up so they wouldn't run away as Lissana called for the army to pick them up. They soon returned to the small town and met with the Mayor to pick-up the reward, the reward that he would use to treat her to the fanciest restaurant in Fiore._

_"WHAT?!" Natsu roared as he stared in disbelief. He made sure that he didn't destroy anything that would diminish their reward but still with the same end result._

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Salamander." The mayor apologized, a man that made Natsu remember the village chief in Galuna Island. "But we're an impoverish town, and most of our money will be used into rebuilding our livelihood. The only thing I could offer you is these tickets for a weeklong stay at Akane resort. PLEASE DON'T DESTROY OUR TOWN!" he begged as he handed the tickets to Natsu while bowing his head._

_Lissana could see that Natsu is about to explode in anger. It was quite obvious how much he wanted to make her happy that he controlled himself during the fight. "It's ok. We'll take it." She took the tickets from the mayor causing Natsu to snap out of his reverie. "Come on, Natsu, it's been awhile since I went to Akane." She grabbed Natsu by the scarf and started dragging him out. "Thank you for the tickets, and don't be shy on asking Fairy Tail for help."_

_"What's so special about those tickets, Lissana?" Natsu asked as he started walking on his own without Lissana dragging him. He's seen those tickets, and they're only for the room they're going to be staying in and nothing more. He spent all his jewels on their fare for the way to the town and he's currently broke because of it._

_"Well… I read earlier today in the paper that Akane resort held a raffle for an all-expense paid stay at their resort for a week. It covers everything from food, clothing, rooms, transportation from any point in Fiore, and money for their casinos." Lissana explained as Natsu stared at her for a moment before realization finally hit him._

_"You mean we could stay there without paying for anything?!" Natsu demanded in disbelief._

_"Yup!" Lissana confirmed with a smile before she walked closer to Natsu and took his arm and held it possessively. "Now, how about that date you promised me, Natsu?"_

_"Of course it's still on!" Natsu yelled proudly. "It might not be in the pricy restaurant in Crocus that I have in mind, but we'll make due in Akane."_

_Lissana giggled at his exuberance and couldn't wait for their date. The thought of it still made her feel all giddy and about to pop from happiness. Natsu, her Natsu, asked her out on a date immediately after asking her to be his girlfriend. She never knew Natsu could be romantic; he's still loud and energetic as he told her stories of his adventures but his smiles and the way he held her hand made her feel loved and protected. That it's just her and him and nobody else mattered._

_The train ride was still the same. Natsu still gets sick like she remembered but now he took comfort in her company and complaining to her about Erza's way of helping him, to Lucy being no help at all, and Gray being Gray. It felt nice to have Natsu rely on her like how he used to when dealing with Happy._

_Arriving at Hargeon and hearing one of Natsu's rants about transportation. They walked along the streets passing through Elder Eiji's restaurant where they did a mission before and showed her to him and exchange a few pleasantries. After their short greeting, were Natsu is once again chewed by Makarov's friend for the destruction he caused, Eiji told Lissana to keep her boyfriend in check. This made Lissana blush as it only drove the reality of their relationship to her._

_After another round of walking, as Natsu refused the free carriage ride, they finally reached Akane and checked in. The room they got is one of the penthouse suites that the resort offers and gave a great view of the beach and the rest of the resort. The first thing they did is go to the resort's own clothes store and bought a few pair of clothes to last them the week._

_**XOXOXO**_

_Natsu forced a smile for the fifth time as another woman passed him by and asked him out. It was annoying but Lissana told him to be at his best. And he wouldn't disappoint. He wore _black slacks, shoes and pink button-up shirt under his black jacket. "I don't understand why she _has to make me wait when I already know what the dress looks like." He complained as he patiently waited for his girlfriend._

_"Well… seeing a dress from afar and seeing it worn is two different things." The man beside him commented as Natsu stared at the brown haired man that's roughly the same age as Gray._

_"What do you mean?" Natsu asked crossing his arms. He didn't really notice the man beside him until he spoke. He didn't stand out too much in his opinion._

_"Sorry. But even I don't understand what I just said. I just heard that from a friend. I'm Shinji, by the way. A travelling mage." Shinji introduced himself as Natsu wearily shook his hand. "Are you waiting for your date tonight?"_

_"Yup! I'm Natsu!" Natsu grinned proudly. "It might have taken me awhile to finally understand my feelings, but it's all worth it. She's worth it!" He said proudly to the man._

_Shinji laughed at his enthusiasm and smiled. "I guess we're the same then. It took me awhile to finally get pass my own hook-ups before I asked them out." He admitted bashfully as Natsu stared at him wondering if he heard him right._

_"Them?" Natsu repeated as he stared at the smiling man._

_"PUPPY!" Both Natsu and Shinji turned to see a group of women standing at the lobby. The one that yelled was a woman with brown hair and glasses wearing a pink strapless dress that clings to her bosomed body._

_Behind her are four other women looking at their direction. A fiery red head that reminded him of an angry Erza, a blue haired woman that made Erza a bundle of emotions on how stoic she looked, a purple haired woman in a revealing black dress and finally a blonde in a classy yet revealing white dress._

_The red head stalked towards them and stopped a few feet away from them. She stared haughtily at Natsu and placed a hand on her hips and pointed at Shinji. "Stop wasting your time with that idiot and let's go, stupid Shinji." The comment made Natsu want to snap at the woman but the demonic glare that she sent his way made him cringe. She then grabbed Shinji by the elbow and started dragging him away._

_"That's not nice, Asuka…" He chided as she simply sniffed at the air angrily. "Good luck on your date, Natsu." Shinji wished the mage good luck before he matched the pace of the woman. He was chased after by the rest of the women and started a heated argument of who is Shinji's number one gal._

_Natsu kind of felt sorry for the guy as he mediated between the arguing women who are arguing over him. "I'll never get on that train." He could only imagine how annoying his life is._

_"Sorry for the wait, Natsu." Lissana's voice broke into his thoughts._

_"It's ok. I wasn't here that long…" Natsu lied and was about to comment on how she looked but simply stared in awe. _

_Lissana fidgeted as Natsu simply gaped at her like an idiot and decided to show him the dress and spun around for him. "So, what do you think?" She asked shyly. Lissana wore an elegant pink dress with __layers of pleated ruffles that created an impressive full skirt on her strapless gown. The stunning long strapless dress in pink featured a pleated surplice bodice with a figure flattering lace up back and beadings accent at the drop waist. It is a beautiful gown that has an elegant and sophisticated style that suited her well._

_"Beautiful…" Natsu whispered causing Lissana to blush. He realized that what Shinji said was true. Seeing the dress is very different from seeing it worn. Lissana is a picture of beauty for the Dragon Slayer's eyes._

_"Thanks…" Lissana replied bashfully snapping Natsu out of his daze._

_"Sorry if I was staring like an idiot." Natsu apologized laughing. "It's just that you looked really beautiful in that dress!" he complimented proudly and truthfully._

_"It's ok. I'm used to you acting like an idiot." Lissana giggled as Natsu glared at her childishly. She then noticed his tie tied haphazardly and shook her head. She turned Natsu to face her and redid his tie. "I really didn't think this dress would suit me. Mirajane would look better wearing this…" She admitted as she finished fixing his tie. "There! All done." She admired her handiwork before she saw the frown on Natsu's face. "Is something wrong, Natsu?"_

_"Don't be like that, Lissana." Natsu chastised. "Sure, Mirajane is the reason why the weekly sorcerer is the bestselling magazine, and her newly acquired sweet and cheerful attitude only makes it better." Lissana got more depressed at his words. She always admired and loved her sister, but it didn't mean she didn't get jealous of Mirajane, especially when it comes to Natsu. "But, I don't want Mirajane. I want you Lissana. The girl that helped me raise Happy, and always kept me in check. I like Mira, but I love you, Lissana."_

_"You love me, Natsu?" Lissana asked wondering if she heard him wrong._

_"I do. It's the reason I asked you out. Why I didn't stop believing that you're alive somewhere. It's because I love you, Lissana. I only realized that when I lost you." Natsu confessed as he embraced Lissana as she did the same._

_"I love you too, Natsu." Lissana whispered happily._

_Natsu pulled back and grinned. "No more of this sappy stuff, ok?" Lissana happily nodded. "Let's get this date started. I'm starving!" he shamelessly announced causing Lissana to giggle as they headed towards the dining hall._

_Lissana simply glanced at Natsu as they walked towards their destination. Her dream of a romantic dinner by candlelight was blown away by Natsu's declaration. But she wasn't angry or disappointed. No. Lissana Straus is happy because she wouldn't want their dinner to go any other way._

_Upon arriving at the dining hall, Natsu found out that they were situated near Shinji and his group. Greetings and introductions were made and both parties went along with their respective dates. Natsu and Lissana continued to share their stories and talked about anything and everything that there is to talk about. Lissana enjoying their first date far more than she expected._

_As the night went on, both parties decided to join tables and exchange stories where they found new friends._

_**XOXOXO**_

_The week has gone by faster than Lissana would like as they enjoyed their time together. The couple was inseparable unless they were to meet with Shinji and she would go shopping with her new female friends._

_"So… have you two done it, yet?" Misato asked Lissana out of the blue while eating her vanilla ice cream as they took a stroll at the beach while ignoring the various cat calls from men they passed._

_"What do you mean, Misato?" Lissana asked trying to act ignorant. She knows what Misato's talking about but chose to avoid it because she doesn't know how to approach the subject._

_Misato eyed the smiling woman and shrugged. "Oh… you know… the birds and the bees, bumped uglies, the horizontal mambo, roll in the hay, passed the gravy, painted the walls, plant his flag in you and claim you for Spain…" she rattled off every euphemism she knows of the act, each word caused Lissana to blush in embarrassment and cover her ears._

_Asuka simply rolled her eyes and watched as Misato continued to play with the woman. She remembered her old friend by looking at Lissana as not everyone could handle her rather abrasive attitude. Deciding to give the woman a break, she shot a small fireball at Misato's ice cream causing it to explode all over her face and bikini clad breasts in a white sticky mess._

_"ASUKA!" Misato yelled as she started licking what's left of her vanilla ice cream. Men covered their arousals at the sight._

_"Leave it to you to make things awkward, Misato." Asuka drawled out as she made Lissana turn to face her. "Don't listen to a word coming from her mouth. Whether you sleep with that droopy-eyed-idiot of a boyfriend that you have is none of our concern. Just don't let him force you into it." Lissana smiled at Asuka's advice and nodded. She knew from their first meeting that the red head is all fangs and claws when it comes to others but soft on those she truly cares about._

_"What about you, do you… sleep with Shinji?" Lissana asked curiously. She really wanted to know how their strange relationship works._

_Asuka for her part simply turned away from her, crossed her arms and looked anywhere but to her. "I believe that's none of your concern, Lissana."_

_"Pfft!" Misato grinned as she popped up behind Lissana. "Little Asuka over there is quite the screamer, you know. She does it with 'MY' Shinji as often as she can. She even sneaks into his room at night thinking no one would notice…" she made sure to emphasize on the word 'my' to further provoke the red head and make her ownership known._

_Sensing the imminent danger, Lissana immediately acted and placed herself between Asuka and Misato to curtail the damage her rampage would cause._

_"Arrghhh! I'll kill you, you stupid bitch!" Asuka roared as she tried to reach for Misato's neck who continued to tease the red head._

_While Lissana found their arguments reminiscent of her sister and Erza's old rivalry, it made her think whether Natsu would want to sleep with her. She knows that Natsu always acts impulsively and on his instincts, but he would never force her to do something she didn't want. In fact, he doesn't even mention it or hinted the topic. It made her worry if Natsu is sexually attracted to her, or he's too dense to know such things. Lissana naturally thought the later and realized that she needed to do something if she wanted to further their relationship._

_"Um… Misato, could you teach me how to seduce Natsu?" Lissana asked the purple haired beauty who stopped much like Asuka as they stared at her. She squirmed as they continued to stare at her even as they parted. "Could you not stare so much?"_

_"Ok? But why would you want to learn from me?" Misato asked as Asuka voiced the same question._

_"I don't know how to put it… but it's like you could seduce any man without trying." Lissana answered truthfully. Ever since the first time she met the woman, Misato radiated an aura that made men fawn over her. Sure, Erza (Ichiya or when she's on full seduction mode) and her sister Mirajane (when she just modeled for a bikini) occasionally suffer the same treatment, but Misato doesn't even try but gets the same result._

_"Ha! See, Asuka, even your friend knows I'm better than you!" Misato taunted laughing heartily. She then placed her arms around Lissana's shoulder and drew her close. "You made the right choice, young padawan. I shall teach you the ways of the force." Misato nodded sagely as Asuka stared in disgust and irritation._

_"I wish you luck, Lissana. You're going to need it." Asuka grumbled as Misato started leading the hapless woman. She then followed after her new friend less the older woman corrupts her._

_**XOXOXO**_

_ Lissana sat on the bed in their room, her face buried in her hands, trying to rid herself of the memory of what Misato told her. The first few minutes were very informative, but as time passed by and as Misato gets drunker, her lessons in seduction turned into lessons from the Kamasutra that made Lissana run away in embarrassment._

_Hearing the door open and Natsu's angry rants as Mari continued to pick on him while Shinji continues to diffuse the situation. Lissana quickly made herself presentable and greeted the group._

_"Welcome back, Natsu. Hey, Shinji, and… is that Mari on you back?" Lissana asked as the drunken brunette waved at her._

_"Hey…" Shinji greeted in return._

_"Hey there, Cutie!" Mari greeted flushed red from drinking too much. "I can't believe that your little dragon there can't get drunk, and now I'm plastered!" she laughed rambunctiously while accidentally backhanding Natsu in the face. The Dragon Slayer wanted nothing more than to throttle the woman hard._

_"Sorry about that, Natsu, Lissana. She's likes this when drunk." Shinji apologized as he tried to hold Mari steady. _

_"It's ok, Shinji." Lissana assured and noticed that Mari started trailing kisses on Shinji's neck, her hands rubbing Shinji's chest._

_"I don't mind the company, if you don't?" Mari said sultrily as her hands started to travel south only to be caught by Shinji, the woman legs wrapped around his waist tightly preventing her from falling. "No fair, Puppy…" she pouted._

_Lissana blushed and looked away as Shinji apologized and started to leave. Natsu simply glared at the frisky woman who won't stop molesting the man carrying her. The exuberant woman simply rubbed him the wrong way._

_"That was… awkward..." Lissana mumbled as she stole glances from Natsu. "Are you really not drunk, Natsu?" she asked trying to steer the conversation away from what she's seen. Misato's drunken tirade is still fresh in her mind._

_"Nope. Dragon Slayer magic also gives me immunity against alcohol. It's just like drinking sour tasting water." Natsu explained as Lissana nodded. "Hey, something wrong, Lissana? You looked flushed." Natsu turned to face her and placed his forehead on hers. "You're not sick, are you?"_

_Lissana stepped back and shook her head vehemently. "No! I-I… it was because of what Mari did. I'm not used to seeing people like that." Lissana fumbled as Natsu simply stared at her curiously. "Do you want to do it with me…?" Lissana couldn't believe she asked him._

_Natsu continued to stare at her. "Do 'what' with you?" he asked while tilting his head._

_"You know… sleep with me…" Lissana tried again hoping that Natsu isn't as dense as she thought._

_"Ok." Natsu nodded as he held Lissana's hand and walked towards the bed and then climb unto it. "Let's go to sleep, I'm tired."_

_"Natsu!" Lissana screamed in frustration. Was he really that dense? "That's not what I meant. I asked you if you want to have sex with me! Geez! You're such an idiot, Natsu!" Lissana's face was a mixture of frustration, anger and embarrassment as she glared at Natsu._

_Natsu stood up and hugged Lissana. "I'm sorry, Lissana. I know what you're asking, but I just wanted to make sure you want it." He genuinely felt guilty for tricking Lissana, but he didn't want to ruin their relationship by rushing into things._

_"It's ok, Natsu." Lissana assured as she wrapped her arms around him. "I was afraid you're too stupid to know what it means. I'm glad I was wrong."_

_"I did fool around while you were gone you know." Natsu told Lissana._

_"Master should know better than to keep his magazines lying around." Lissana grumbled. She's glad that Natsu didn't turn out to be a letch like their master._

_"So… do you want to continue?" Natsu asked causing Lissana to blush staring at his hands on her shoulders._

_"O-ok…just be gentle, ok?" Lissana agreed. Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest._

_Natsu gave her his carefree smile and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Lissana closed her eyes and lightly parted her lips waiting for Natsu to cover hers for their second kiss after becoming a couple. She felt Natsu's tongue slip in between her lips and brush against her tongue as he explored her mouth licking every nook and cranny. She felt lightheaded as her whole body felt flush as she tried to match Natsu's tongue as it danced against hers._

_Natsu on his part couldn't contain his excitement as he kissed Lissana. Not because he wanted to bed her, but because it will be another step further in their relationship. Because of Natsu's excitement, his hand accidentally slipped and exposed Lissana's left shoulder and bra covered breast._

_Natsu staggered back in shock. "Sorry about that." He apologized not wanting to offend her that he's too eager to sleep with her._

_Lissana bit her lip, still flustered, as she stared at Natsu looking at her apologetically. She then gathered all the courage she has and gripped the hem of her shirt. "It's ok, Natsu, we've gotten this far, there's no reason to get shaken by seeing my breasts." She then raised her shirt up along with her sheer blue lace bra and presented Natsu with her full breasts._

_Lissana's confidence is slowly ebbing away with each passing second that Natsu is staring at her breasts. She didn't know what's running on Natsu's head as he continued to stare at her. Was she smaller than he expected? Does he like big breasted women? Countless reasons on why he's staring at her ran through her mind and not all of them are not doing anything good for her self-esteem._

_"Please don't stare too much…" She pleaded while looking away._

_"Sorry about that." Natsu apologized after snapping out of his daze. "They're beautiful, Lissana." He praised causing Lissana to release all her fears._

_Lissana shivered when she felt Natsu's hand on her right breast gently kneading the soft flesh. Lissana moaned as her nipple stiffened when Natsu gently tweaked her nipple causing her to shiver and moan at the new and pleasurable sensation. He continued to lavish Lissana's full breasts making sure to give each equal attention causing her to whimper and rub her thighs together._

_Natsu pulled back and admired his work. Lissana's breasts lathered with his saliva while her face is flushed red from arousal as puff of air escaped her panting lips. "Was it good?" he asked cheekily._

_"Y-yes…" Lissana shuddered as she wondered how her legs could still support her. Her legs felt like jelly!_

_Natsu grinned. "Well, you'll love this then!" he playfully pulled her forward as she crashed into him before getting dumped into the bed. Her nervousness was blown away by his childish antics as he jumped on top of her and kissed her._

_Natsu pulled back with a grin as he trailed licks and kisses along his way downward, nipping at her collarbone, flicking her nipple with his tongue, and playfully blows at her bellybutton before he unzipped her denim shorts and pulled them off along with her panties. He slowly descended down the blushing Lissana until his eyes are the things she could see._

_"Ooohh!" Lissana's lips puckered the moment Natsu licked her netherlips. She felt Natsu's tongue glide up and down her slit as his fingers spread it open. She felt her mind going blank when Natsu would suck on her pink labia. "Aaaahh! Natsu! There!" she screamed in ecstasy when Natsu targeted her clit._

_Natsu inwardly grinned as he continued to assault Lissana's pussy with his mouth and tongue. He lapped up her juices and found out that just like her sister, Lissana already torn her hymen, probably when she was still an active mage. He used his fingers to slowly stretch Lissana's walls to lessen her discomfort during penetration._

_After making sure that Lissana is as lubricated as she could be, Natsu position himself between her legs and leaned over her. "I don't want to be a broken record or anything, but are really sure about this, Lissana? There is no going back."_

_Lissana smiled and gently caressed Natsu's cheek. "I am, Natsu. I really am…" She confirmed as they shared another kiss. This was going to be a big step for her and she wouldn't want any other man to walk her to the gates of womanhood. "Besides you're going to take responsibility if I ever get pregnant, right?" she joked the moment they separated._

_"AYE! He's going to be the strongest, most awesomest mage ever!" Natsu declared as even he couldn't wait to have a kid now that Lissana mentioned it. Lissana giggled at Natsu's excitement and hoped that they do have a child in the future. After a few moments of laughter Natsu aligned his cock along her slit, watching her as he slowly entered her._

_Lissana's fist clenched against the bed sheet as Natsu slowly stretch her walls to the limit. He was huge and was glad that she lost her hymen long ago. There was a slight pain but it was manageable as Natsu slowly pushed inch by agonizing inch inside Lissana's tight canal. She felt so full and Natsu wasn't fully sheathed inside her._

_"Are you ok, Lissana?" Natsu asked with worry. He had to stop half way along his length to give time to adjust and to stop himself from exploding from how tight she is._

_"I'm fine, Natsu. I misjudged how big you really are." Lissana replied with a strained smile. "I guess you did some growing up while I was away…" she joked as she started to get accustomed to his size._

_"Yeah… I get that a lot." Natsu agreed as he pulled back and slowly pushed back in._

_"Oooohh!" Lissana moaned as she felt liquid pleasure course through her veins as Natsu moved. Natsu started on a slow and steady rhythm to help Lissana adjust and by the sounds coming from her lips. She was getting used to it faster than they both thought, and with each cycle of being emptied and filled by his cock. Lissana started to dislike the empty feeling without Natsu's cock._

_"Faster, Natsu!" Lissana finally voiced her wants as she wanted more. It felt amazing as every time Natsu filled her, the strange feeling in her stomach grew intense. She's never felt this powerful sensation before, as she's never experimented with herself and didn't know such pleasure exists. The feeling was growing, but it felt slow to her, that Natsu's alternating movements wasn't enough to give her the release she wanted. "Deeper Natsu! Go faster and deeper!" Lissana cried in agonizing pleasure._

_"Ok!" Natsu grunted as he held on to Lissana's waists tightly and shove all of his length up her cunt and bumping against her cervix. Natsu had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from exploding as Lissana's walls wrapped around his cock like a vice. _

_Lissana's fingers raked the bed sheet the moment Natsu did as he was told. She felt like being split in half by Natsu's cock, yet she loved it and felt the sensation in her stomach grow stronger and close to completion. Lissana started moaning loudly and unabashed as Natsu fucked her long and hard, slow and shallow, never keeping it the same and it brought her to the brink._

_This wasn't what she envisioned her first time with Natsu. She imagined them doing it in a heart shaped bed filled with roses and they would start slowly and unsure but would be guided by their love and instinct. But hearing herself now while quickly losing her mind against the powerful sensations Natsu is giving her brought the knot in the pit of her stomach reach breaking point._

_"I'm close, Natsu!" Lissana cried as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's back landing on his shoulder blades. The bed's headboard slammed against the wall as Natsu plowed Lissana, and with one final push, she and came. _

_He ignored the scratch marks her fingernails left as she came. He pulled out of Lissana with his cock as hard as when they started coated with her juices. He looked at Lissana's flush and panting face, a picture of supreme joy as she enjoyed the afterglow of her orgasm._

_"That was… amazing…" Lissana smiled as she looked at Natsu and blushed at the sight of his still rigid cock._

_"That's nothing!" Natsu grinned as he guided Lissana on all fours. The youngest Strauss blushed heavily at the embarrassing position showing her shapely backside. "I can go deeper in this position." He teased Lissana's pussy with his glans as he ran it along her slit before he entered her once again._

_Lissana collapsed on top of her pillow as Natsu bottomed out. She couldn't believe that Natsu could go any deeper, but with the new position it felt like he was going to split her in half. "Mmmm!" She bit the pillow cover to stifle her moans as her fists gripped the sheets. Still sensitive from her last orgasm, Lissana felt every inch of Natsu's cock being sawed into her._

_Natsu grunted as he gripped her shapely butt as a thin sheen of sweat covered Lissana's nubile form. The tightness of her snatch and the way her fold gripped his cock fueled his lust as he paused and took hold of Lissana's elbows, lifting the woman's torso off the bed and continued to plow her from behind._

_Lissana's breasts swayed back and forth from Natsu's powerful movements. She felt another mind numbing orgasm overtake her as she arched her back in pleasure and in a strangled scream._

_"I'm close, Lissana!" Natsu grunted as he increased his speed and strength of his movements. The folds of her vagina gripped and massaged his cock tightly trying to milk him of his cum. He pulled Lissana flush against his chest, wrapping his left arm around her waist and his right landing on her breasts. _

_Natsu dragged Lissana up and down his length as fast and as hard as he could until pulled her down one last time. He bit Lissana by the shoulder while squeezing her breast harshly as he came inside her. Another scream escaped Lissana's lips as a mixture of pain and pleasure assaulted her body._

_Lissana could feel Natsu's cock throbbed with each spurt of his thick cum invading her womb as she stared emptily at the ceiling. After what seemed like an eternity to Lissana, she felt Natsu's arm loosened around her body as she landed on the bed panting, his cock slipping out of her abused snatch._

_Natsu lay on his side beside Lissana not at all winded from their coupling while he watched Lissana catch her breath and come down from her high._

_The euphoria finally subsided as she turned to face Natsu smiling at her direction. "I didn't imagine my first time would feel that good. I didn't know reading dirty magazines could make you good at love making." Lissana bashfully admitted as her body still felt sensitive._

_"I know." Natsu agreed. "If we do it a couple more times, you'd be good at it just like me. Practice makes perfect, you know." He could remember the countless of times he'd slept with the few women he knew in Fairy Tail._

_"What do you mean?" Lissana asked with a mixture of dread and realization she didn't want to admit._

_"Well, if you go around sleeping like I do, you'd be good at it." Natsu clarified not sensing the imminent threat before he was launched into the nearest wall by Lissana. He was reminded yet again that Lissana is Mirajane's sibling._

_**XOXOXO**_

_Erza sat on the bar quietly eating her favorite cake, albeit impatiently, as she waited for a certain pink haired mage she's come to like. Their team was supposed to do a job a week ago, but the man never came and they had to leave without him much to her annoyance._

_"Do you know where they've gone, Mira?" Titania asked the dutiful barmaid._

_It was the second time Erza asked her in the past half hour, not to mention a few of her friends. "They went on a job, Erza, clearing out a group of bandits." She answered as if it was the first time she was asked the question. "Why are you so eager to see Natsu anyway, Erza?"_

_"I have to teach him a lesson for not showing a week ago!" Erza righteously declared. Oh yes, she will teach him a lesson why no man can ignore Titania. It's time to take out her Seduction armor!_

_"We're back!" Natsu hollered from the guild doors with Lissana beside him._

_Erza was on him in a flash and started dragging him in the middle of the guild. Lissana on the other hand went to the bar. "So, how did your date go? Did you go all the way?" Mirajane teased having come to terms from letting Natsu go. Lissana blushes a little, but immediately frowned at her sister and pulled her cheeks hard. "OW! What was that for?" she asked cutely while rubbing her sore cheeks._

_"That's for sleeping with Natsu." Lissana told Mirajane with a pout. "Don't feel too bad about it, sis," Lissana said when she saw the look of guilt in her sister's eyes. "It happened while I was away, so it's ok. Besides… we're going to get married before the year ends…" She added shyly while showing Mirajane the engagement ring on her finger._

_"OH, MY GOD! MY LITTLE SISTER IS GOING TO GET MARRIED!" Mirajane squealed in joy pulling Lissana in a fierce hug. Jealousy and happiness warred inside the woman but her love for her sister and Natsu won in the end._

_"WHAT?!" Erza's disbelieving voice along with a few other women rang in the hall as they heard the news, namely Cana, Laki, Juvia, Evergreen, and strangely enough, Bisca. Titania dropped the unconscious Dragon Slayer and made a beeline for Lissana. "What do you mean getting married?" Oh, she hopped she heard wrong. She wanted to explore the possibilities of a relationship with Natsu._

_Lissana disentangled herself from her sister and delivered the same frown at Erza. "We are," she confirmed defiantly. She won't be cowed by Titania. "Natsu told me that he's been sleeping around and gotten close to all of you, but he's a promised man now and you can't sleep with him anymore." That simple declaration filled Lissana with confidence to take on any woman that would try and take away Natsu._

_"WHAT?!" It was the now the guild's turn to state their shock at the news. The childish and unruly Natsu slept with most of the women in the guild. He was a damn idiot and all of them thought that sex was the last thing in his mind._

_"I will not stand for this!" Erza declared as she Requipped into her Purgatory armor. The other women also prepared for battle with the exception of Levy, Juvia and Bisca._

_"Nobody is going to stand in the way between me and Natsu!" Lissana declared and transformed._

_Everyone's survival instinct started to kick in and they ran out of the guild just in time to see their building explode into rubble as a giant pink gorilla fought off the angry women. They watched in horror as they destroyed the guild with their rampage as they fought over the unconscious Dragon Slayer._

_Gray kicked Natsu in the side in annoyance. "To think that you'd cause this much trouble, wait till the Master hear about this." He could see the old pervert congratulate Natsu with tears of joy for his accomplishments before he beats Natsu to the ground for inadvertently wrecking the guild._

_"I can't believe Natsu slept with all of them." Lucy mumbled in both disbelief and dismay. Natsu and her was almost inseparable, yet he didn't made a move on her. He sleeps in her freaking bed while she ends up on the floor. Their attention then landed on the strange couple of Alzack and Bisca on a corner._

_"Are you and Natsu together, Bisca?" Alzack asked in despair. He wanted to attack Natsu, but realized that because of his own indecisiveness. Bisca slept with Natsu. _

_"We're not like that, Al." Bisca assured as she held his hand. "I did sleep with Natsu, not because I like him, but because I wanted to make sure I could please you if we ever came to that." She admitted shyly causing Alzack to blush and hug the woman screaming his acceptance._

_"Does this mean Juvia can't continue her training?" Juvia asked Gray innocently as everyone didn't want to know what she was talking about._

_**XOXOXO**_

_Finally the day of their wedding has arrived and everyone has come to celebrate the occasion. All of their friends wanted to celebrate their union and Natsu's induction as an S-class mage. All of them are gathered at the guild hall chatting as they waited for Lissana to get dressed so they could all head to Kardia cathedral._

_"Mira, have you seen Natsu?" Erza asked accompanied by their newest member, Shinji._

_Mirajane jumped in surprise when she was called as she stood in front of the Master's room turned dressing room. "Oh, he must've taken a breather somewhere…" Erza nodded and seemed to accept her answer and walked away though the man beside him showed his disbelief but kept his silence. "What we're they thinking?! They're out of their minds!" she thought unevenly as light moans and pants came from behind the door._

_"AH! Natsu, I'm going to cum!" Lissana panted as she lay on top of Makarov's table in her corset, garter belt and stockings, her gown still on the stand untouched. Natsu dressed in his white suit pounded Lissana on top of the table his glove clad hands pressed on the back of her thighs spreading them apart. "I'm cumming!" She screamed in joy as Natsu filled her with his seed._

_Natsu pulled out of Lissana panting a little as she got off the table. But rather than start putting on her gown, Lissana pressed herself against Natsu sliding his cock between her thighs and rubbing it against her swollen pussy._

_"We still have time… let's do it one last time… Natsu…Mmm…!" Lissana pleaded as Natsu sweatdropped at her request. She's become as needy as Mirajane after their first time back at the resort and asked an impassioned request that they skip right in to the honeymoon. "Please give it to me already…"_

_"Anything for my blushing bride!" Natsu grinned as penetrated Lissana once more as she collapsed on top of the table._

_"It went all the way in!" Lissana gasped as Natsu moved once again. Lewd squelching noises came from where they're connected as he drove into Lissana hard and deep. Natsu held unto her shapely waist and dragged her along his cock. "You're so deep, Natsu!"_

_Natsu continued to pound his future wife as he brought her closer to climax. Lissana's fist clenched tightly as she felt another orgasm coming as each rotation of Natsu's hips sent bolts of electric pleasure up her spine. Drool escaped her lips as she bit her lower lip to stop her voice from leaking, eyes screwed shut to keep her focus and prolong the experience._

_"Mmm…Mmm… Nnn…" Lissana's strained moans came in time with Natsu's thrusts that grew in speed and power until he buried his cock deep inside Lissana and came. "Hehaaaaahn!" she gasped in bliss as her rigid body convulsed as her vaginal walls clamped down on his cock, milking his seed._

_Natsu saw Lissana's perverted expression on the mirror in front of them. It riled up the Dragonslayer and spun Lissana around to face him while still buried inside her and lifted her up from the table with ease as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. Meanwhile, Natsu supported her weight easily as his hands held her up on her firm butt._

_"You're so tight, Lissana." Natsu grunted as he guided her along his cock. "I'm about to cum again, Lissana."_

_"It feels so good…!" Lissana moaned, letting Natsu to do what he pleased to her willing body. She blames Misato for their current predicament as the purple haired woman, drunk as a lord much like her drinking buddy Cana, told her that every woman that Natsu slept with would take the chance to ride the 'Dragon' one last time._

_Feeling her being filled again with Natsu's seed, Lissana hugged him tightly. "Natsu…Natsu…" she panted as she gathered her thoughts. "Today is the happiest day of my life… but… I'm not good with love making, I'm not the prettiest nor am I as attractive like the rest… are you sure… you still want to marry your childhood friend…?" _

Natsu smiled at her admission and adjusted his arms and placed it around her waist. "… After all we've been through…do you even have to ask?" Natsu loosened his hold, allowing Lissana to lean back without falling. "You're perfect to me, Lissana… ever since the first time we met and nothing will ever change that… I love you…"

Lissana smiled happily at his declaration. "Geez… you're getting hard again, Natsu, after cumming so many times…" she pointed out.

"I can't help it," Natsu countered, "It's your fault for tightening up after hearing my words…" Lissana startled Natsu as she kissed him on the lips happily.

The future husband and wife started once again as they ended in the couch. "More! More! I want all of you, Natsu!" She demanded as Natsu continued to thrust into her, dirtying the couch with their juices. "Oh yes! Deeper! Oh, it feels so good!"

Natsu pressed his hands on the back of her thigh as he went faster. The couch shook with his intensity as for the final time, the couple reached their climax.

"I'm cumming!"

**XOXOXO**

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest proclaimed as Natsu held Lissana tightly and kissed her lovingly.

Everyone cheered at the now husband and wife as all the women that Natsu slept with are happy for the couple (Mirajane with tears of joy) with the exception of Evergreen. After they all vacated the cathedral and headed to the guild were the reception is held, Natsu is congratulated by his male friends and even accepted Gray's jibe without much fuss. It didn't take long before he was called by Evergreen and he saw the group of women he slept with, all of them special for the Dragon Slayer.

Evergreen gave Natsu the evil eye as she pressed her body to his. "If you ever get tired of your wife, you can always come to my room at Fairy Hills."

"And I'm always available for some casual roll in the hay.'" Laki offered in her strange way of talking.

"Hey, Natsu." Mirajane waved in a silent offer.

"Us too." Cana winked at the Dragon Slayer becoming sober after the event.

Natsu pulled away from the group of women and smiled. "Sorry, ladies, but I'm a married man." He declined proudly and happily as he went to Lissana being congratulated by her new friends.

The group of women watched as Natsu left with varying degrees of acceptance with Evergreen still fuming a little and planning of ways to get Natsu back.

"Come now, the bride is about to toss her bouquet." Cana told as she and Mirajane started walking towards the front of the stage.

They all dispersed and went about their business until the time for Lissana to throw the bouquet came. Cana saw Mirajane trembling and approached her. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulders felt her tremble with silent tears. Out of all of them, Mirajane was the one that fell hard for Natsu and loved him enough to let him be with the one he truly loves.

"You ok, now?" Cana asked her friend.

Wiping the tear from her eyes, Mirajane regarded Cana with a smile. "Yeah…"

"I'm going to throw the bouquet now!" Lissana proclaimed as she waved for everyone to approach the stage. She turned around and smelled the Rosses as she closed her eyes. The fragrant smell of the flowers reminded her that her dream finally came through. And as she listened to her friends arguing behind her, she hoped that one day, all of them will find a Natsu they could call their own.

Lissana closed her eyes and threw the bouquet. She may not know what the future hold, but as long as she has Natsu and her friends... Everything will be alright.


End file.
